Love and Warfare
by Mabel Madness
Summary: Ayer-verse. Harleen is a bright, young, innocent woman living in 1940s Britain. With the country facing a daily threat of invasion, some US volunteers cross the pond to help with the ongoing fight against the enemy. But despite Harleen's best efforts she becomes drawn to a charming American Airman who goes by the name of Jack Napier. (Rated M)
1. Chapter 1

It was the peak of summer in 1940, the sun rose over the meadows on a fresh, new day. Another day survived, another day that this tiny little island had evaded invasion from the threat across the English channel.

Harleen sighed peacefully to herself as she strode through the thick field of daffodils, feeling the soft petals graze her ankles with every step she took. The dusty blue haze of dawn was now in full approach as she stood still and looked to the sky.

It was a beautiful clear day, starlings riding the air thermals like true champions of the wind. The gentle warm breeze tickled her cheeks, threatening to disturb the victory roll she had managed to create from just a picture inside a glamour magazine. Harleen clutched the deep red tea dress to her chest, relishing in the way the wind trickled through the light fabric.

Harleen lived in a small village called St. Micheals. A typical British, scone making, jam eating village. Well, that was until rations got introduced. Her mother Mary always complained about the lack of food. Before the war Mary had been a keen baker, setting up charity cake sales for the WI and assisting at the local bakery.

Harleen rolled her eyes at the mere thought of her mothers dog sick tones rattling through the cottage that she lived in with her father George Quinzel. Harleen loved her father dearly, but since the outbreak of war, and being told that he was too old to enlist, all he did was mope about the house and compare today's tragedy to that of 1914. The war to end all wars... Yeah right.

But here, now standing in the centre patchwork blanket of fields, Harleen could pretend none of that mattered, nothing matted but the sunrise.

Suddenly she heard the familiar sound, barking away in the distance. "Bud, Lou!" She yelled, trying to call them back to her side. The who fully grown Alsatians came bounding towards her, both sharing a massive piece of wood in their mouths. Harleen chuckled and crouched down on her knees to greet them.

"What do we have here?" She asked, ruffling the fur on top of their heads. "Drop." Harleen commanded. They obeyed and released the log from their jaws. She picked it up firmly in one hand and threw it will all the strength she had into the distance. The two hounds scurried away, chasing it with determination.

Just as the deep orange sun began to push it's way through the horizon, Harleen heard a deep rumbling sound coming from the sky above. She turned her head to the source of the noise and gasped with a heart filled with pride.

Overhead flew a single spitfire, tearing through the clouds with the roar of a Rolls-Royce Merlin engine. She could practically feel the hum of the aircraft right under her feet, pulsing through the ground beneath her. The peeping sunlight cast a shadow of the fighter over her blanket of fields, catching the markings beautifully on each wing. Harleen stared at it in awe. Oh how she wished she could just have a taste of the freedom that the pilots must feel up there.

As it skimmed overhead like a rocket full of fire, the aircraft dipped it's wings, tilting the fuselage from side to side, as if it was giving her a graceful wave in the wind. Harleen smiled brightly, her eyes welled at the sight, this was truly a moment she would never forget.

She raised herself up on tip toes and began to wave after it as it sped through the sky, cutting away the wisps of cloud that lie dormant from the night before. Harleen remained fixed to the incredible machinery until it dipped over the hill side, leaving nothing as evidence that it was even there to begin with.

Taking one last look, Harleen decided to press on with her walk. She was due to pay her best friend Pamela a visit before noon. Apparently she had some important information to tell her, but with a girl like Pam, it could range between juicy village gossip to a new method of how to mimic expensive stockings by using tea bags.

Harleen released a sharp whistle, summoning her two dogs. "Bud! Lou! Come on boys, it's time to head off!"

After leaving the fields Harleen moved onto a uneven dirt track, she loved the sound of the broken stones and gravel crunching under her shoes, especially the dust it kicked up. Bud and Lou snapped to her side almost immediately. They were very protective of her, never leaving her side for a second. Much to her parents dismay, they even slept in the same bed as her, constantly keeping a watchful eye.

Cobble stone walls lined the edge of the track she was taking to reach Pamela's house. Moss clung to it with determination as tiny blooms of wild flowers emerged from the crevasses. Pamela lived on the villages only farm. Her parents were both established figures of the community and her mother even rallied the local land girls to help the war effort dig to victory.

Seeing the pale blue gates to the Isley's, Harleen encouraged her dogs to take the lead, they bounded ahead, slipping through the picket gaps in their fence. Harleen unlatched the gate and slipped through.

"Morning Mr Davis!" She beamed, seeing the elderly farm hand sitting on a half broken wooden crate, organising chicken eggs into a hay ridden basket.

"Good morning to you Miss Quinzel." He greeted back, raising his flat cap politely. "Miss Isley is in the kitchen... Stealing beetroot from the pot to tint her lips." He added, rolling his eyes with a slight chuckle.

"Oh, typical." Harleen agreed. She walked past and gave him another gentle wave before stepping into the kitchen. She knocked on the door lightly before letting herself in.

"Pam? It's Harleen!" She called, latching the door shut behind herself and wiping her shoes on the mat laid out in front of the doorway. Harleen scanned the room, licking her lips as she took in every detail. The farmhouse kitchen had a light wooden table situated in the middle, with a toast rack and 5 empty glasses surrounding it. Plates riddled with crumbs scattered the surface along with a left over bread crust.

Harleen smiled. She reached out a popped it into her mouth, feeling the fluffy texture slide down her throat. "Waste not, want not." She muttered.

"Harley!" Pam greeted through the doorway that lead into the living room of the house. She looked as stunning as ever with her fiery red hair mimicked the style of Veronica Lake. Harleen couldn't help but stare in envy, she always did look effortlessly handsome.

Pamela rushed over, tackling Harley into a bear hug. "Oh I have some news for you Harleen, some wonderful, exciting news."

Harley smiled. "If it's about the beetroot, Mr Davis already told me." She laughed.

Pam pulled a face. "Oh that sour grape is really getting on my nerves today! Do you know what he said to me earlier?"

"Haven't got the foggiest Pam." Harleen replied, pulling out a mismatched chair from the table and taking a seat.

"He told me that my dress... my dress was too green! Can you believe that miserable old fool!" Pam yelled. "Just because when he was young all women wore were beige curtains right down to there ankles, doesn't mean the rest of us has to!"

Harley laughed, tracing loose bread crumbs with her fingers. "I like Mr Davis, he keeps you in line."

Pamela pouted and stuck her tongue out. Suddenly her mood flipped a complete 180. "Anyway, anyway... the news! You know the W.I. meetings that our mother's go to? Well I may have accidently pressed my ear against the keyhole of the village hall door."

Harley gasped. "Pam!" The Women's Institute used to be a fun hang out for all the mothers, teachers and housewives, but just recently since the RAF barracks had been created just outside the village, it was like they had turned into their own secret army. "So what did you find out from the weekly meetings of tea and scandal?"

Pam slammed her hands down on the kitchen table excitedly, her eyes were wide with hidden secrets. "Americans Harleen, Americans are coming!" She gasped.

Harleen sat there with a nonchalant look on her face.

"Hello?" Pamela snapped. "Did you hear me? Americans Harley!"

"I heard you fine Pam." Harley laughed. "I just don't see what the big deal is, they're just like us but they don't speak properly."

"It's called an accent Harleen!" She pointed out. "Exotic and charming.."

"Careful you don't get drool on your mothers table." Harleen giggled, watching her mouth pop open.

"Don't you understand!? US pilots are coming to ... well near enough, they'll all be pitched up at the barracks, but they'll come here. Especially for a drink." Pam winked suggestively.

Since Harleen had turned 18, her mother had encouraged her to find work to help with the finances of the household. Her father was injured form the first war and all he could manage to do for money was to help Mr Sutherland, the local butcher with his accounts. Being the only young and able member of her household, Harleen found work as a casual waitress at the local Public house.

It was bad enough having the normal RAF boys coming in on a Friday night, let alone adding yanks into the mix. "I know where you're going with this Pam, and I'm not interested in stuff like that."

"What do you mean stuff? Harleen, you're 18 and you haven't even kissed a boy! This is the perfect opportunity to get over that milestone!"

"No Pam, I'm not like you! I don't want to be shoving my tongue down every mans throat that wears a uniform!" She retorted, felling frustrated that Pam brought up the fact that she hadn't even been kissed yet at the ripe age of 18. Pam had always excelled in that department, with boys falling at her feet.

It wasn't that Harleen wasn't attractive. Oh no, she was very desirable. But being sheltered by her mother and father made it difficult for her to see the signs of interest. She ignored all the wolf whistles and stares that she would get in the Pub, thinking it was just young men trying to act manly in front of each other. The sweet boy who delivered telegrams to the villagers on his blue rusty bike always began to shake and go clammy every time she answered to door to collect the letters. But she just passed it off as him having some sort of illness. Harleen was blind to the advances of men, completely and utterly blind.

"I'm not saying that! I just think it would be good for you to meet some different people... besides your parents, me and Mr bloody Davis." Pam said.

"Pamela Isley!" Harleen giggled. "Such language!"

Pam laughed back, feeling the tension of their previous conversation disappear. "I just don't want you to fall behind Harl, I don't want you to be stuck looking after your parents until the day they die."

Harley nodded. "Yeah, yeah I know... I promise if I find someone that likes me, and I like them I won't ignore it."

"Promise?" Pam smiled, holding out her pinkie for her to take.

Harley hooked her finger around Pam's. "Promise. But no Americans."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Harleen left the Isley's with her dogs in toe. She walked down the track feeling the sun beat down on her body and soak into her fair skin. The thought of having US airmen running riot in the village scared and thrilled Harleen. Despite what she told Pam, she was beginning to feel like a late bloomer. Harley wasn't desperate for attention, she just preferred to keep thing simple and not get her self entwined with men that lived in her village... whom of which all seemed to have about as much charm as a wet flannel.

But maybe these new visitors would bring a breath of fresh air to stale oxygen that she was surrounded by. Harleen scolded the excitement building in the pit of her stomach, she couldn't allow herself to become distracted. After the war, Harley planned on perusing a career in psychiatry. After being surrounded by devastation, Harley wanted to give back to the men that had served their country; to help rehabilitate those suffering mental wounds rather than physical ones.

"Harleen! Breakfasts ready!" Her mother shouted from the stone cottage window that Harley was approaching. If it wasn't for her mothers high pitched tone, she was sure she would of walked right past it.

"Coming Mother!" Harleen replied, swinging open the picket fence allowing Bud and Lou to scamper through first. Harley eased the front door open with minimal effort. Stepping through, Harleen was greeted with the sight of her mother standing in the hallway with her hands on her hips.

"And where have you been this morning?" She asked through her thin red lips.

"Walking the dogs like I do every morning?" Harleen replied, trying to step past her. But Mary held out her hand firmly, stopping her from slipping through.

"Harleen, look at the state of your shoes! Take them off before you soil the carpet." She barked.

Harley sighed, and bent down to slip them off her feet. "Sorry Mother."

"I've told you before and I'll tell you again, wear the wellington boots your Father brought for you. They were extremely expensive and this is not a doss house. I can't continue to clear up after you Harleen." Mary scolded.

Harley nodded in agreement, she raised herself up on her tip toes and gave her Mother a brief peck on the cheek. "Sorry mum."

Mary smiled. "Now get in that kitchen before your pig of a Father eats your porridge."

Harleen giggled and skipped through to the kitchen. "Good morning Dad!" She beamed, planting a kiss on her fathers head.

George grunted. "Good morning dear." He replied, shuffling the newspaper that he gripped in his hands tightly. "Mother on the rampage again is she?" He asked.

"As always." Harley agreed, sitting down at the kitchen table. Her mother walked in, brushing her hands down her apron.

"George can you put that thing down for a minute? Breakfast is being served." She ordered, scooping a tiny, spoonful's of oats into three bowls.

George groaned and slapped down the paper on the side, stealing glances at the bold headlines. "The Luftwaffe are stepping up the raids again dear." He commented, watching his wife dish up their morning rations.

"George please, you know I hate talking about those barbarians at the breakfast table." Mary sighed placing the bowl in front of him and Harleen. He snorted and picked up the metal spoon, digging into the watery substance.

"Oh Dad, you'll never guess what I saw this morning." Harleen said, trying to pry her fathers attention away from the newspaper.

"And what was that dear?" George asked, shovelling his mouth full of food.

"A Spit came over the fields, I haven't seen one that low in weeks." She explained.

"Are you sure it was a Spitfire?" George teased.

"Yes Dad," Harley said rolling her eyes. "It was definitely a Spit."

"Probably coming back from a training exercise, I heard a couple buzzing around last night." George chuckled, gurgling up the half eaten porridge in his mouth. "Any gossip from your rock cakes and ridicule yesterday Mary?" He asked trying to distract himself from the tempting paper laying next to him.

"Its the W.I George, the W.I." Mary snapped. "And no since you asked, well nothing other than the fact that US volunteers are coming over to help the boys out at the Barracks. It's going to be an absolute shambles!"

"Calm down Mary, we're all on the same side here." George said, shooting her a glare.

"Oh yes, it's all very well and good for the war effort but what about the long standing repercussions of having foreign troops in our village. They'll run riot, cause all sort of mischief."

"Hardly foreign, they're allies Mary. They may not be fully involved yet, but the volunteers are risking their lives to help us defeat the evil that lies over the channel." He snapped.

Mary rolled her eyes. "Yes I understand that George. All I'm saying is, we need to take extra care when they arrive; That goes for you too Harleen, I want you to be careful on your walks from now on, I don't want you getting hurt."

"Mother." Harley groaned. "I don't think the US troops would come all the way over here just to cause a fuss. they'll probably be going on sorties morning, noon and night, just like our boys. Please stop fussing about it, they aren't even here yet."

"Don't presume that you know them Harleen. Their culture and way of life is a lot different to ours. They have no rules, no care and they are completely reckless." She retorted.

"That doesn't sound like recklessness Mother, just freedom." Harley argued.

"Are you talking back to me Harleen?" Mary asked, looking over at her husband for support.

"Harleen dear, don't talk back to your Mother." George muttered, with his face yet again stuck into the newspaper.

Harley sighed, another wonderful morning ruined by her Mother's inability to back down from an argument and he Father's complete disinterest in anything but the paper. She hoped that the Americans would come here and cause a ruckus, that would giver her Mother something to really complain about.

Harleen wondered for a moment when they would be arriving, naturally it would be any day now since the Luftwaffe were stepping up their game. She giggled at the thought, would they look just like the movie stars that she'd seen at the pictures? Or would they just look like everyone else.

 _Stupid._ Harleen internally screamed. Why did she care so much? It's not like she was going to meet any of them right?

* * *

 **I hope you're all enjoying this so far! Sorry for the short chapter but more is to come!**

 **\- M**


	3. Chapter 3

The rest of the day was pretty bland for Harleen, she stuck to her usual routine of trailing her mother around the house doing tedious little household jobs. Harley didn't really see the point of it all, yes the house might be a tad grubby, but it was such a beautiful day! Pam was probably knee deep in plants by now, helping out the land army with their scheme to make food go a little further. But at least she was outside.

Harleen grumbled incoherent words to herself as she folded away dry linen that was hanging over the open the fireplace. Her Father was yet again half asleep on his armchair, where he seemed to fester for most of the day.

While Harleen was dealing with the laundry, her Mother was currently trying to create a cake using potato. She shivered at the thought, maybe that diet she had been debating in taking up was about to come into full effect.

"Mum? Can we put the wireless on?" Harley asked, folding down the bed sheets into neat little squares.

"Harleen." Her Mother sighed. "You know the rules, no wireless until after tea."

Harley rolled her eyes discreetly. "Ok Mother." Suddenly she gasped, "That reminds me, Mr and Mrs Gilbert wanted me to work tonight, apparently they're expecting some guests, so I shan't be able to stay for tea."

Mary suddenly swung round with eyes like a demon. "Not staying for tea? George!? George!? Do you hear that? Harleen won't be staying for tea, well isn't that charming since I've slaved over this stove for half the day!"

George grunted in the background, smacking his lips together as he resumed his slumber.

"Mum please, I need to earn money. _We_ need to earn money." Harley explained. "Besides if Mr Gilbert is expecting guests, then there might be a tip or two in it for me..."

"Hmm..." Mary groaned in annoyance. "What time will we expect you home?" She asked, softening her stern eyes.

"I'm not sure, not until late I'm guessing. Please don't worry Mother, if it gets too late I'll ask Mr Gilbert to drop me home." Harley reassured her. "I'm 18 now Mum, I need to earn as much money as possible to support us." She repeated with a firm undertone. Harley knew her Mother would surrender eventually if it meant having a little extra money floating around to pay for the bills.

"Fine." Mary agreed reluctantly. "Well, you better go and get ready then, I can finish this." She reached out and took the pile of linen from her daughter. Harleen smiled and walked off up the stairs with 6 heavy paws trailing after her. Luckily the Gilberts were kind enough people to let the dogs come with her to work and sniff outside in the Pub garden...otherwise they would be pacing around the house agitated, and no doubt getting under her Mother's feet.

Harleen fondly remembered the days before the war, when herself and Pamela used to spend their weekends sitting on an oak bench in the Pub garden. Sipping on cool, homemade lemonade which Mrs Gilbert was famous for, whilst Bud and Lou scampered after butterflies and getting caught up in hedges...of course they were only pups back then.

Harley trudged up the stairs wishing that she could relive the memories that she held so dearly. Now entering her bedroom, she frowned at the state she had left it. The room was rather small compared to the rest of the rooms in the house, a small single bed crunched up in the corner with a vanity chest and a hand-me-down wardrobe. Magazines and books littered her floor, along with a handful of cosmetics that Pam had left round from her visit yesterday.

Harley collected up the pigmented powder and rouge and placed them delicately on the vanity unit, she knew how expensive these items could be and Pam would go ballistic if any of it got ruined. Turning back to her wardrobe, Harley opened it and instantly pulled all the clothes over to one side, fishing out her waitress uniform.

It wasn't anything fancy, just a plain black button down dress. The dark colour complemented her fair skin tone and the sewn darts that were pinched in around the waist were rather flattering for her hourglass figure. Keeping the victory roll that had managed to stay intact for the duration of the day, Harleen neatened up the rest of her hair, tucking stray pieces away with fine hair pins.

"You'll do." She muttered to herself, checking her dress in the full length mirror. She slipped on her black kitten heels and shot out of bedroom. "I'm off now Mother" Harleen yelled, pounding down the stairs in the fear that she would be late.

"Don't forget your key dear!" Mary shouted from across the hall. Harley smiled and snatched it off of the key hook, grabbing her long trench coat and gas mask on her way to the door.

"Bye Dad!" She called. But before Harley had waited for a response, she had ushered the dogs outside with her and shut the front door, allowing the door knocker to give a slight bounce against the frame.

"C'mon boys." Harley muttered to the Alsatians. Harleen picked up a brisk walk as she clutched her coat tightly to her body. She turned up the collar against the wind that usually whipped across the village at that time of evening, just to try and save her hair from becoming a windswept mess.

The sun was skimming on the horizon preparing to switch places with the moon. Harleen strode down the dirt track towards the village square. In the centre sat a patch of green land, with a village location signpost over head, pointing directions to the nearest conveniences and branching off routes. But due to the fact that invasion could happen literally any day now, the government had issued an order that all sign posts were be taken down. So instead, there stood a long wooden pole with splintered pieces branching off either side. village hall stood proudly opposite, along with a library, café and post office. Harleen strode past them all, watching the workers through the window as they counted their daily takings for the evening.

Harley sped up once she saw her destination in the distance. A dark, Tudor fashioned building tucked away in the corner, with a sign that read 'The Fox and Hound'. Harleen loved the Pub, it was her own little escape away from home, for a few hours she could forget about everything and just focus on her job.

Letting Bud and Lou scamper ahead, Harley opened the dark wooden door. She could practically feel the energy of the locals seeping through the tiny gap as she opened it up further. Harley entered the dimmed haze of light, feeling the warmth inside radiate through her body. And as always, it smelt of cigarettes and cheap beer, a smell that Harley had only grown to love.

"Harleen!" Mrs Gilbert beamed, wiping her hands with a dish cloth behind the bar.

"Hello Mrs Gilbert!" Harley replied, sliding her coat down her shoulders as she walked towards the landlady.

"How are you today Harleen? Last I heard your poor Mother was fretting over the news that I've assumed you've heard?" Mrs Gilbert asked smiling brightly. She was dressed in a plain blue dress, almost matching Harley's, her hair was neatly pinned back after a brushed through set with rollers.

"She's furious." Harley laughed, hanging her coat up on the nearby hook. She scanned the Pub floor, seeing all of the local farm hands, market stall workers, and employees of the nearby food establishments all gather round for a typical wartime pint.

Mrs Gilbert rolled her eyes. "Your dear Mother will have a heart attack from all that worrying, they won't do us any harm... and if they do, Jonathan's got his shotgun in the shed." She joked.

Harleen giggled whilst straightening out her dress. "Where is Mr Gilbert? I was wondering about taking on some extra work...if you've got the hours?"

Mrs Gilbert gasped. "Oh Harleen, Jonathan will be that pleased! He was going to ask you since the Americans will hopefully want a pint or two during their stay. With William getting his call up letter, we're really stretched thin."

"Thank you, I could really do with the work. I won't let you down." Harley grinned.

"I know you won't pet. Go on, tell the old fool the good news." Mrs Gilbert gestured to the little room that branched off from the bar. Since alcohol hadn't yet been rationed but on limited supply, they kept the stock right next to the bar... just in case some light fingers came across it.

Harleen poked her head round to open door and gave Mr Gilbert a gentle wave. "Good Evening Mr Gilbert, I just wanted to let you know that I can make the over time for the forthcoming weeks...well until the Americans head off home again." She smiled.

Mr Gilbert let out a sigh of relief. He was wearing simple brown slacks and a plaid green shirt. Jonathan was holding a tall blue glass bottle and a jug full of water. He was attempting to dilute the gin supply, just so it could stretch a bit further. "Oh I'm that glad Harleen, I had concerns we'd be short staffed." He smiled.

"I'm happy to work, gets me out the house." She shrugged, neglecting to mention that she was in desperate need of the money.

Mr Gilbert nodded. "Well, in that case it's a good thing you're a little early actually Harleen. I've just had word from the Warden, and the Yanks should be arriving any minute now."

"Now!?" Harley exclaimed. "I thought they weren't due for another couple of days?"

"Warden says they landed about an hour ago. Unless they've got another debrief, I expect they'd be on there way any minute now." He told her, setting down the bottle and jug.

"I didn't hear any aircraft come over..." Harley thought aloud.

"No matter!" Mr Gilbert said, lightly clapping her on the shoulder. "We've got you now, so the load will be a lot easier for us to manage. Get your stuff squared away and finish of the gin would you?" He asked, walking back behind the bar.

Harleen stood frozen on the spot for a moment. Her Mother would go berserk if she found out that her own daughter had been serving American airmen alcohol, she frowned at the thought of her serving it to the RAF boys, let alone the US volunteers.

She groaned in despair. But she came to the conclusions that they would soon all realise that the Fox and Hound was a boring little watering hole that didn't even come close to the glamorous cocktail bars over in the States. They'd soon leave and realise the Barracks would be a better option in comparison.

Harleen nodded at her own thoughts. Yes, they would leave as soon as they entered...and since Mr Gilbert had already offered her the over time, she would be bound by his promise and still have extra work without the hassle. And even they did decide to stay, the warm beer would soon put them off.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

So far so good Harley thought as she continued to dilute the gin in the Pub's stock room, from where she stood she could just make out the strip of the opening bar and the doorway. Locals had been popping in and out all night for their weekly ritual of a beer and chat. Most of them gossiped about their neighbours or moaned about how their wives only served up leak soup for dinner. Harley couldn't help but giggle at their remarks, the men seemed to be just as bad as the women when it came to complaining.

Mr and Mrs Gilbert were leaning over the bar sharing a joke with an elderly gentleman as the night rolled through every hour. Suddenly the door creaked open. Startled, Harley jumped backwards and knocked her shoulders against the wooden shelves. "Mr Wilkins probably forgot his walking stick again." She muttered, knowing that this particular gentleman always left it behind. Straightening out her dress, Harley returned to her work, placing the funnel over the lip of the bottle while she poured in the water.

After a few more moments Harley heard a cluster of heavy footsteps coming through the doorway, accompanied by a loud roar of laughter as it bellowed through the room. Harley turned her head slowly and gasped when she saw 6 rather tall, well built men standing in the doorway proudly.

From what she could see through the dim distorted light, they were all wearing uniform...but it wasn't the usual dark blue RAF colours that she was accustomed to seeing, no, these men were wearing more neutral colours, with light brown slacks and brown leather jackets laid over the top of their shirt and tie. Harley knew instantly who these men were. Not only was the uniform a massive giveaway, but the noise and energy in the room increased tenfold. All of the customers slowly put down their drinks and turned their heads towards the loud American intruders.

"Good evening Gentleman." Mr Gilbert greeted, now standing up straight. He carefully moved out from behind the bar to approach them. "Welcome to St. Micheals." He said, extending a hand for them to shake. Suddenly, Mr Gilbert let out a deep grunt as one of the US volunteers pulled him in for a hug, clapping on the back a couple of times before releasing him.

"Good evening Barkeep!" The man replied with his thick, strong accent. Harley had seen enough films to identify it as a New York twang. "Fine place you got here."

Mr Gilbert straightened out his shirt and smiled. "Thank you.." He squinted his eyes to try and read the rank slides that decorated the man's uniform.

"Staff sergeant Richards. But you can call me Mark." He smiled. Mark then turned back to his men. "This is Joel, Freddie, Adam, Isaac and Jack."

"Well good evening to you all." Mr Gilbert smiled. "May I say what a pleasure it is to have you here, defending our little nation against the –"

"No need to thank us Sir, we're just here to help out, as I'm sure you would do in return." Mark interrupted with a smile. His eyes drifted slightly over towards the bar, eyeing up all the different beverages on display. But to his disappointment all of the bottles were empty. "Looks like we're too late boys, they've run out of booze already!"

"No, no not at all." Mrs Gilbert interjected. "Alcohol is in short supply at the moment, so we can't really be displaying it on the bar like we used to. But don't worry Gentlemen, all of our beverages are out the back along with any spirit of your choice."

Mark beamed, walking over towards Mrs Gilbert. "Why that's just swell news, isn't it boys?" He said, gesturing his head for the men to join him. They slowly approached the bar, taking in the new, foreign surroundings.

"What will you have to drink?" Mrs Gilbert asked. "Beer?"

"Fancy some beer boys?" He asked them. Freddie and Adam agreed, nodding their heads enthusiastically.

"I'll have a scotch. If you have any?" A smooth, deep voice spoke. His accent dripped like thick, untouched honey. Harleen, who had been watching them discreetly, felt her cheeks warm at the sound. She looked to see who the words belonged to. The man in question was wearing the same identical uniform to the others, but his style was immediately different. His hair was a rich chocolate brown, all neatly slicked back with what could only be brylcreem. His jaw was a sharp, and his clean shaven skin looked like your hand could disappear if you touched it.

Harleen's eyes wandered over every feature, his lips curled into a slight smirk as he registered the annoyance in Mark's expression. Harley couldn't help but release a light giggle at the sight. As soon as the sound escaped her lips, the man's ears pricked up and he darted his eyes towards her direction.

Harley's breath caught her throat when she made brief eye contact with him. His eyes were the deepest blue she'd ever seen, it almost hurt her own light blue orbs the way his pupils quickly scanned hers. She gasped and quickly ducked back behind the stockroom door, clutching the gin bottle tightly to her chest.

"Jack won't you join us for a beer?" Mark gritted out, trying to keep up his charming persona.

"I don't care much for beer. I'll have a scotch," Jack repeated, letting his eyes linger at the door where he could've sworn he saw a pair of bright azure gems look back at him. He then swung his head round fully, giving Mrs Gilbert a slight grin. "That is, if you have any?"

"Of course we do." She replied warmly.

"If there's enough to go round...I'll have one too." Isaac pitched in, resting his elbows on the side of the bar.

"Me too." Another man said, rubbing the side of his face where a deep, raw scar sat.

Mrs Gilbert nodded. "So that's three beers, and three glasses of scotch?"

Just as Mark was about to confirm, Jack interjected. "Yes, thank you Ma'am."

"Alright then." She smiled, blushing slightly at the formal title that he had just given her. Mrs Gilbert then turned towards the stock room, leaving her husband and the locals to keep the Americans entertained. "Harleen? Harleen?" She called out discreetly. "Could you fetch the Scotch?"

Harley poked through the door and saw Mrs Gilbert approach her with a broad smile on her face. "Get the good stuff dear, we want to make a good impression."

"They're awful loud." Harleen said, placing the gin bottle down to rummage around for the good scotch.

"But exciting, I bet they've got a story or two to share. Y'know Harleen, this could really drum up business for us! We haven't served scotch since the New Year." Mrs Gilbert beamed, helping Harley find the drink.

Lurking at the back of one of the shelves a clear bottle with a warm brown liquid inside. Harleen instantly made a grab for it, feeling the fluffy layers of dust underneath her fingers as she grasped the bottle by it's neck. "You're right Mrs Gilbert, this definitely hasn't seen the light of day since January." Harley pulled at the hem of her dress and wiped the bottle clean.

Mrs Gilbert chuckled, seeing the clouds of dust float off the end of Harleen dress. "Three glasses of scotch and three pints of beer...you can do pour the scotch Harleen, your pints are all froth."

Harleen frowned at her accusation. "But Mr Gilbert taught me how to do it."

"Yes I know dear, that's why they're all froth." She laughed, walking out of the tiny room. Harleen followed quickly behind keeping her eyes focused on her feet instead of the new customers. She released a sigh of relief when she noticed out of the corner of her eye that the men were no longer leaning against the bar, instead they were sat at one of the tables by the open, unlit fireplace.

Feeling a little more relaxed, Harleen placed the bottle down on the counter and ducked down to quickly find the scotch glasses. Pinching all three in her right hand, Harley heard the satisfying clink and pulled them up to the bar top. Twisting the cap off, she poured the rich liquid into the shallow glasses, adding a generous amount.

With Mrs Gilbert pulling the pints, they were soon ready to be delivered. Harley stepped back slightly, hoping and silently praying that Mrs Gilbert wouldn't ask her to deliver the drinks.

"Harleen, serve these drinks would you? Jonathan looks like he's about to have an accident with the pickle jar." She said, raising her eyebrows at her husband struggling with the lid. Harley groaned in annoyance, hoping that she could of slipped away into the back room unnoticed.

"Go on." Mrs Gilbert repeated, noticing Harleen's hesitation. Rolling her eyes once more, Harleen took the tray full of drinks firmly in both hands. She carefully walked out from behind the bar and made her way towards the table where the men were sat. She could instantly smell the stench of cheap cologne and cigarettes. Luckily or her, they were all in deep conversation when she arrived.

Harley noticed an empty chair and leant across it, placing the tray in the middle of the table. Unfortunately this move attracted some attention.

"Oh hello there little lady." Mark greeted, roaming his eyes over her. "What's your name then?"

"Miss Quinzel." She replied, taking the drink off the tray and placing them on the table. Harleen couldn't help but notice his persistent gaze on her. Mark leant back in his chair and moaned, stretching his arms. He looked over Harley once more, raising a brow at her well fitted black dress.

"That's a cute little number you're wearing Miss Quinzel." He commented.

Harleen cleared her throat, trying to ignore his comment and wandering eyes. All of the men surrounding the table reached out and grabbed their drink, leaving one glass of scotch standing stag in the middle. Harleen quickly flicked her eyes around the men that were seated. There appeared to be one American missing, the same man that had made her giggle earlier.

"If Jack don't hurry up with his smoke, I'll take his scotch." The Airman with a slight scar on the right side of his face joked, knocking his own drink back all in one go.

Picking up the empty tray and hooking it under one arm, Harley looked over them all, still feeling Staff Sergeant Richards unwelcome eyes on her. "If there's anything else you gentlemen need, please do not hesitate to ask." She said politely, turning to leave. But as she did so, she felt a hand brush her covered thigh.

"Won't you stay and keep us company? We've had a long journey and a face like yours is definitely needed." Mark grinned, leaning over to pull out the empty chair.

Harley looked to the roaming hand, which appeared to be attached to the same man who had spoken those rather forward words. She pulled down the drinks tray to shield her thigh from any further contact and replied. "Sorry Sir, I have a lot to be getting on with."

"Not even just for a chat?" He persisted, patting the wooden chair.

Harleen shook her head. "No, honestly, I really must be getting on." Without waiting for his reply, Harley quickly excused herself and shuffled back behind the bar.

"Come back though, won't you baby?" He asked.

Harley almost vomited at the words, especially the way he said it, as though he tarnished it with grade-a slime. She shivered as she walked away, feeling his eyes never leave her. Harley shuffled further out of sight, hoping to God that Mrs Gilbert wouldn't ask her to go back over there.

"Harleen!" She suddenly called, charging over to her whilst popping off the pickle jar lid with ease. "Your dogs are making an absolute ruckus outside! The Warden just complained. Go and sort them out please, otherwise they'll have to go home."

Forgetting about the sleazy looks from the table behind her, Harley slammed the tray down on the counter, ripping away the tea towel that was tucked into her dress pocket. "Please Mrs Gilbert, they'll go mad if we're separated."

"Go and sort them out please then Harleen, I don't mind them out the back but the Warden is getting his trousers in a twist, not to mention the neighbours." She told Harley firmly.

Harleen nodded profusely and sprinted out the back, leaving thoughts of her unwanted admire to the back of her mind. Besides, he was probably just showing off in front of his friends.

Dismissing the fact that she would need her coat, Harleen unlatched the back door. She could already hear Bud and Lou barking before she had even opened it. She pushed the weak wooden door forward, allowing the sharp cool air to hit her skin. Harley shivered at the sensation, sending goosebumps propelling up her arms and down her spine. "Boys!?" She called, hoping to catch their attention immediately. Instead of them running to her instantly like they usually would when called, Harley heard them bark again. She stepped out further into the dark abyss. Due to the current blackout rules, all outdoor lighting was forbidden, leaving Harley in a blanket of complete blindness.

"Bud?! Lou?!" She shouted again. Harleen suddenly heard shuffling and then out pounced Bud, carrying a large stick in his mouth, Lou followed closely behind with his tail wagging so fast that she was sure that he was going to take off any minute. "What are you two doing out here? Hm?"

Just as Harley was about to grab them by the collar, the two dogs sprinted off away from her. "Boys! Come back!" Angrily, Harleen marched toward the direction in which they had ran to, after a couple of steps she saw a faint orange light nearby. It suddenly illuminated stronger then dim down in equal intervals. The strong stench of rich cigars wafted through the thick night air.

"Hello? Is anyone there?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Hello?" Harleen called out again, clutching her arms tightly to her body as she trudged through the pub garden. She walked towards the light that dimmed in the distance, and with every step that she took, her eyes eventually adjusted to the darkness.

A figure of a man soon came into focus, he appeared to be leaning up against one of the apple trees that stood proudly in the middle of the garden. "Excuse me sir, have you seen two dogs around here?" She asked, stepping closer. The man's eyes and lips gently became illuminated by the thick cigar that he was sucking on.

Harleen's breath caught her throat when he glanced up and set his glorious blue orbs upon hers. "Yeah I saw em'..." The man replied, releasing a cloud of smoke from in between his lips. "Who wants to know?" He asked, pulling himself away from the tree.

Harleen paused for a moment, recognising him from earlier. His slick back hair made her fingertips tingle in curiosity. Ignoring his question, she spoke carefully. "Sorry Sir, I don't mean to intrude but I think your friends are looking for you?"

The man chuckled, shaking his head from side to side. "Those people aren't my friends..."

"Your colleagues then Sir." Harleen corrected.

The man took another drag of his cigar, puffing smoke out of the corner of his mouth. "They can wait, I'm busy." He told her, inhaling another round of tobacco. "Oh, and err...don't call me sir."

"If not Sir, then what should I call you?" Harleen asked, folding her arms across her chest..

"Napier, Jack Napier." He replied giving her a small smile. Jack pinched the cigar between his lips and extended his hand for her to shake. He noticed her hesitation and laughed. "C'mon, I might come from the other side of the Atlantic but I do know how to shake a hand." He joked, wiggling his fingers. Harleen smiled and shook his hand firmly.

"My names Harleen Quinzel." She grinned, withdrawing her hand almost instantly.

"Well Miss Harleen, why is a young girl like yourself chasing dogs at this time of night?" He asked casually.

"Oh," she laughed. "I'm not chasing them, I work here...at the pub I mean. The landlady lets me keep my dogs out the back whilst I'm at the bar." Harleen explained, turning her head to see if she could catch a glimpse of Bud and Lou.

"Ah, so you're the culprit of the little giggle I heard earlier." Jack smiled, exposing his pearly white teeth against the moonlight. Harleen blushed with embarrassment, looking down to her feet and then back up at Jack.

"So have you seen my two dogs Mr Napier?" She asked again, deflecting his statement.

"Jack, it's Jack. And yes as a matter of fact, they seem to be quite keen on a game of fetch." He smirked, tapping out his smoke. "Have you tried calling for them?"

"Of course I have." Harleen said.

Jack shrugged. "Can't help you then, sorry toots."

Harley narrowed her eyes a the pet name that he had just given her. "I would appreciate it if you didn't call me that." She said, lightheartedly.

Jack smirked. "I can't call you Harleen, it really doesn't suit you...toots can be a temporary fix." He smiled, seeing the frustration bubble up in her big baby blue eyes. Her bottom lip stuck out slightly in annoyance as he persisted with the name.

"And what would you know about what suits me or not Mr Napier." Harleen replied stubbornly.

"Jack." He repeated. "It doesn't fit your face. Y'know when you look at someone and make an unconscious assumption of what their name would be? Well yours doesn't fit with your face toots."

"And what does fit my face?" She asked.

"A smile for one." Jack retorted. "But don't worry toots, if I think of something else to call you, I'll be sure to let you know." He added, pushing himself off the tree and burning out the end of his cigar against the bark. He let the bud fall to the ground before turning back to her. "Best get back to my scotch." Jack said with a wink.

Harleen glared at him angrily as he walked past her. But before he walked away entirely, he leant into her ear and whispered. "Your mutts are by the far left bench...digging for victory." Without waiting for a response, he strode off, whistling a unfamiliar tune to himself as he opened the back door and slipped inside.

Harley pressed her lips tightly together. "The nerve of that man." She muttered, trudging over to the bench in which he had directed her to. Once she arrived she was pleased and partly frustrated to find her two alsatians digging a hole in the corner. "Bud! Lou! Stop that right now." She scolded, yanking them back by the scruff of their necks. "Mrs Gilbert will lose her mind if she sees this!" After pulling them away from the hole, she dragged them to the back door and set them down, giving them one last stern look before walking back inside. "Behave." She ordered, before unlocking the backdoor.

The warmth of the pub engulfed her once more as she slipped back inside. Peering around the corner she saw Mrs Gilbert, breaking out some more glasses. "Dogs sorted I trust?" She asked, turning to face Harleen.

"You shan't be hearing another peep out of them for the rest of the night." Harleen replied, knowing full well that the mysterious Mr Napier was the person who had disturbed them in the first place. Her eyes wandered towards the table where they all sat. Empty glasses with traces of froth tickled the lip of each pint, fat cigars protruded from the ash tray while all the men leant back in the wooden chairs, exchanging loose conversation.

She narrowed her eyes at Mr Napier, who didn't seem to be joining in on the current chit chat. His jaw rolled back and forth as he tapped the head of another cigar on top of the wooden mahogany table, not using it to smoke, but just using it as something to occupy his hands as he narrowed his eyes at each individual person who spoke.

"I think this place is going to prove a nice, tidy little venture for us while we're here boys." Mark whispered, looking carefully around the pub. "It's a liquid gold mine."

Isaac smiled in agreement. "People would pay a pretty packet for all this stuff." He said, swirling the remains of scotch in his glass.

Jack smirked and shook his head from side to side. "Is there a problem Jack?" Mark asked, seeing his eyes glint in a mocking manner.

Jack leant forward, tapping his fingernails against the wooden surface. "Why would people pay for something that they can get in a pub? Surely going after rationed food instead of limited drink would be a more profitable option."

"I thought you weren't interested in our little business propositions?" Mark sneered.

"I'm not." Jack retorted. "I'm merely stating a fact that stealing from this joint to sell down the back alley won't be worth your time, or money."

"Oh, it'll be worth my time...won't it boys?" Mark commented, nodding his head in Harleen's direction. The other men nodded in agreement as they looked to where Harleen was standing.

"You think worming your way inside a pretty blonde's mind is going to grant you access to the supplies? If you think that's going to work, then you're more of an idiot than I thought." Jack scoffed, taking a casual glance at Harleen.

"Who said anything about her mind?" Mark replied in an libidinous manner.

Jack rolled his head back and chuckled weakly. "Different country, same old scum bag."

Mark growled and tensed his fist at Jack's words. "You wanna repeat that Jackie-boy?"

"What, you deaf?" Jack replied quickly. "You girls carry on plotting, I need another scotch." Jack said. Without waiting for Mark's response, he stood up letting his chair scrape against the floor painfully. Leaving his cigar behind, he walked over to the bar, pinching his glass between his thumb and index finger. Jack peered over the surface as he placed his glass down, grinning slightly when he saw Harleen bent over, rummaging through the tiny cubbyholes behind the counter. Her blonde naturally tousled hair hung over both shoulders, tickling her own cheeks while she searched for a clean dish cloth.

Jack chuckled at her desperation as her arms moved frantically. Harleen suddenly gasped from hearing the deep sound erupt from above. She quickly stood upright, catching sight of Mr Napier who was still grinning over at her.

"Lost something?" Jack asked, noticing her flushed cheeks.

Harleen shrugged with a smile. "Just looking for your manners Mr Napier."

Jack shot his eyes wide open and laughed, allowing a stray piece of hair to fall over his forehead. "Ah toots, I didn't know you had a sense of humour." He remarked.

"Well Mr Napier, there is a lot you don't know about me." She retorted, reaching for his empty glass. "Another scotch?"

Jack nodded, watching her eyes flick from his face to the bottle of scotch on the side. "You work here every night?" He asked, trying to distract himself from her still flushed face.

"Not usually." Harleen said, turning to grab the neck of the bottle. "But by the looks of things, I'll be picking up some extra hours. Why do you ask Mr Napier?"

"It's Jack, how many times." He chuckled, watching her pour the warm coloured liquid into the glass. "Y'know, if you insist on calling me Mr Napier, toots might become a more permanent name for you."

"You had another name in mind?" Harleen asked, screwing the lid back on and pushing the glass towards him.

Jack shrugged, picking up the scotch in his hand. He threw the liquid back to his throat, leaving no time for it to simmer on his tongue. "The name Harley suits you better."

* * *

 **Geesh, I'm so nervous about uploading this! XD**

 **\- M**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Jack remained at the bar as the night drew on. Even though Harleen was busy flitting about the pub, serving drinks and wiping down the dark oak surfaces, Jack felt better company having half conversations with the blonde English girl rather than his obnoxious colleagues.

"So where'd you get the mutts?" He asked once Harleen had returned behind that bar. She smiled at him, wondering why he chose to stay here and talk to her rather than his friends.

"They were from a litter that my neighbour's dog had. The last two pups weren't wanted, so my mother offered to take them off their hands." Harley explained. "They weren't meant to become mine," she shrugged, "but we're joined at the hip now."

"Harley and the hounds." Jack chuckled, running his fingers through the grooves of the wooden bar as he watched her clean glasses. There was something about the way her eyes darted from him to the glass that she was holding, as though she was trying to ignore and hold his gaze at the same time.

Harleen giggled. "Please don't call me that."

"Why not?" Jack asked, "It suits you." He held her eyes captive for a moment awaiting her response.

Harleen shrugged. "We don't know eachother well enough for you to give me nicknames."

"You'll have to get to know me better then won't you?" He smirked. Harley blushed at his remark. She paused for a moment, taking in every crease and mark of his face. He had a tiny hairline scar that sliced through his incredibly sharp jawline. Harley wondered if it was just a razor cut or if it was something more exciting. She couldn't deny that this man sitting before her had an air of mystery about him…

"It's your choice?" Jack said suddenly, snapping Harleen back to reality.

She blinked twice, shaking her head as she misheard him. "Pardon?"

Jack chuckled at her blank expression. He pulled his body up by his arms that rested over the counter and leant forward. His shoulders straining the seams of his uniform. "I asked you if you would prefer to be called toots or Harley?"

"Are you always this persistent Mr Napier?" Harleen asked, cocking her head to one side as she furrowed her brows.

"Yes." He replied, with a smug look on his face. "Does that bother you? The fact that I won't do the polite thing and back down."

Harleen shook her head and smiled. "I wouldn't expect anything less Mr Napier. Your friends seem to share your determination."

"Do they indeed?" Jack asked. He turned his head briefly and saw staff sergeant Mark Richards squinting his eyes in their direction.

Harleen nodded. "That one there, in the middle." She said discreetly gesturing her head in Mark's direction. "He called me baby," She told Jack with shiver. "and he put his hand on my thigh."

Napier scowled instantly, his throat vibrating an unfamiliar sound. "Listen…you stay away from him. He's nothing but trouble."

"And you're not?" Harleen replied.

"Oh I am…" He smirked. "But the best kind." Jack raised his right hand and combed it through his soft brown hair. Harley watched as each strand knitted against his fingers perfectly. Her mind wandered to thoughts about what it would feel like...her fingers entwining against either side of his face as she dragged them through his thick locks.

Harleen coughed, breaking another dangerous train of thought. "I mean, he's a bit handsy, but he seems harmless enough…"

"Trust me toots, it's best if you don't get involved. Just carry on wiping glasses and pouring drinks." Jack suggested firmly.

"Don't worry Mr Napier...I don't make a habit of getting involved." Harley retorted. She turned her back to him, reaching out to grab another foggy glass that needed to be cleaned. Still half leaning over the bar, Jack watched her as she moved. It was somewhat soothing to see her little dainty feet that were covered in black heels tap along the wooden floor. He wondered if she was wearing stockings as his eyes travelled up her leg, or was her skin really that flawless?

Harleen suddenly turned, she stepped back startled by how far Jack was leaning over. She looked down at her legs and then back to his burning eyes. "Lost something?" She asked.

Jack chuckled, remembering their conversation earlier. "Just looking for your smile toots."

The night began to wind down further, the locals paid their tabs for the night and Mr and Mrs Gilbert began to count the nights takings. Jack still sat at the bar, ignoring the loud obnoxious laughter coming from the table behind. Harley frowned at the noise and the way Mark would deliberately look her over from a distance, as if she was a piece of meat hanging up at the butchers to be sold.

Mrs Gilbert gently walked over towards Harleen and placed her hand on her shoulder. "Could you kindly let the gentlemen over in the far corner know what we're shutting up shop, and we need their paid rounds for the night."

Harley couldn't help but groan. Just as she was about to respond with a pitiful excuse, Jack interjected. He placed his index finger in the air, while his free hand fished around the pocket in his uniform. He produced a handful of coins and placed them down to the bar. "I'll never get used to your currency." Jack chuckled, not looking at Mrs Gilbert, but looking again at Harleen. "I'll get their money." He stated before slipping off the bar and sauntering over towards the table.

Harley watched from a safe distance, thanking god that Mr Napier had just saved her from the torture of going back to that table. He paused slightly in his walk, delaying in the swift steps that he took. Jack looked over his shoulder and saw Harleen watching him. The grin that was ever present on his face extended tenfold.

"Fellas!" Jack greeted, now facing his colleagues. "Bar's out for the night so time to pay up."

Mark narrowed his eyes at Jack. "Tryna' get in on my plan eh?"

Jack laughed. "Dine and dash isn't going to work here Sarge, they know where you live...well temporarily anyway."

"Talking to the blonde to get the booze? I thought you weren't interested in our little money making scheme?" Mark asked, with stinging after tone of bitterness.

"I told you before and I'll tell you again. I'm not interested in your plots." He repeated. "I came here to fight a war, not to get involved."

"But you are involved Jack...or have you forgotten what went down back home before we left?" Mark sneered. "You owe me Napier."

Jack tensed his jaw like a vice. His teeth grinded together. "I don't owe you anything Richards. But I can give you something… free of charge of course." He said, balling his fists up tightly.

"Threatening a senior rank Napier? Are you sure you wanna add that to the charges when you're court martialed?" He asked. Mark suddenly stood, allowing his chair to scrape against the wooden floor. He walked right up to Jack and squared his shoulders.

Harleen watched from afar, feeling her throat become dry at the thick tension that suffocated the air around her. She clutched the dish cloth that she was holding in her hand tightly, silently praying that a fight wouldn't break out

Napier stood firmly, countering Mark's intimidating stance. "Take it easy Sergeant, we wouldn't want you to compromise your money making scheme by getting barred on the the first night."

"You're either with us or against us Napier. Make your choice." Mark snarled.

"I've made my decision, and I'm warning you, don't involve people who don't have anything to do with this." Jack threatened, letting his eyes finally move over towards Harleen.

* * *

 **I am obsessed with writing this...hence the quick update!**

 **\- M**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **This chapter is especially dedicated to RoyalFlushGang.**

Harleen sighed to herself as she wiped down the last of the table tops. Jack and his colleagues had left abruptly after the subtle altercation with Mark. Mr Napier collected the money owed from the rest of the Airmen and delivered every penny to Mrs Gilbert. He also requested to set up a tab, in which he would pay a weekly amount depending on how much he drunk. This pleased Mr and Mrs Gilbert beyond belief. In truth the pub hadn't been taking as much money as it used to before the war. Money couldn't be wasted on fanciful pleasures such as alcohol. The people around here barely had enough to survive, let alone spending it needlessly.

The thought that Jack would be coming to the pub frequently made a smile stretch across Harleen's face. There was something about him that had her completely entranced, the way his blue eyes held hers captive whenever he spoke, sent a delicious chill down her spine. "Stop it Harleen." She scolded herself, whilst dragging her damp dish cloth over the dark wooden surfaces.

"Harleen, you can go now dear. We're almost done and I don't want to keep you any later than needed." Mrs Gilbert said, walking into view.

Harleen smiled and walked over towards the bar. "Thanks Mrs Gilbert." She then turned her head upwards and checked the overhead clock, the time read 23:03. She groaned inwardly, Harley had hoped that she would be able to get off earlier, to avoid asking for a lift from Mr Gilbert. Her mother would have a heart attack if she discovered that Harleen had walked home alone at this time of night.

Mrs Gilbert noticed the uneasy look on her face. "Is everything alright Harleen? I know having the Americans here was a bit overwhelming, but we made a fair amount tonight and that lovely Mr Napier set up a tab!" She beamed.

"Oh, no Mrs Gilbert, I'm fine...it was actually quite refreshing having different customers besides our regulars." Harleen admitted with a smile. She then looked over directly at Mrs Gilbert, chewing her bottom lip. "I don't mean to ask this, but would it be an awful inconvenience if Mr Gilbert ran me and the dogs home? Only, my mother would be that mad if she found out I walked home alone."

Mrs Gilbert furrowed her brow in thought. "I would like to say yes Harleen but Jonathan's been on the sauce, since we made a fair game of it tonight." She said, regretting every word. "And I can't drive, not that Jonathan would let me touch his car even if I could!"

"Oh...erm...well I suppose it couldn't hurt just this once." Harleen stuttered, mentally kicking herself for not asking for a lift earlier that night.

"I'm sorry Harleen," Mrs Gilbert frowned. She then walked over towards the till and pulled open the tray. "Here take this, your night's pay and some tips." She said, shoving a couple of bob into Harleen's hand. "Get yourself home quickly and give the tips to your mother, she can't be angry if you've made this much."

Harley nodded weakly, feeling an uneasy pit of anxiety building in her stomach at the thought of walking through the village at night. Ordinarily she perhaps wouldn't of minded, but with Mark's lingering eyes stuck in her mind from earlier, she couldn't help but shiver. "Thank you Mrs Gilbert, I'll just grab my coat." She said, pocketing the money and walking over towards her bag.

Harleen slipped on her coat and secured her bag and gas mask over one shoulder, making sure that she had everything before she left. She waved goodbye to Mr and Mrs Gilbert, before heading off to the back door to get her pups.

"Run straight back here if you get any trouble Harleen." Mr Gilbert said apologetically as he set down his nearly finished pint of beer.

"I'm sure it won't come to that Mr Gilbert." She smiled, heading out towards the pub gardens. As soon as she opened the door, Harleen instinctively gripped her coat tightly to her body. The air was cold, leaving a nasty bite as it whipped past. "Bud? Lou? C'mon boys, time to go!" She called. The two alsatians pounced out of the bushes towards her, their tongues hanging out of their mouths while their tails wagged into over drive. They curled around her legs, brushing their fur against her.

Suddenly thick vocals protruded the silence "You should really keep them on a lead."

Harleen gasped at the sound, she turned her head sharply and jumped back in surprise. Jack was standing with his back against the same tree from earlier, sucking on another cigarette. "Easy toots, it's only me." He chuckled, smiling at her reaction.

Harleen grasped her chest and giggled weakly. "You scared me Mr Napier."

"Am I really that scary?" Jack asked, walking over to her whilst extinguishing the end of his light.

She nodded, "You might not be, but your manners are." Harleen joked, brushing a stray piece of hair away from her head. She watched him as he gently rolled his head back and laughed. His neck tensed under the strain and soon Harleen found herself staring at his Adam's apple. It moved beautifully under his skin as his heavy laugh escaped his throat. Her eyes flicked towards the collar of his shirt, neatly pressed down while his tie hung perfectly in between the gap. Jack's brown sheepskin leather jacket covered the majority of it. The collar was turned up, protecting the back of neck from the harsh, bitter coldness. She wondered for a moment how warm it might be, being wrapped up tightly underneath it all, the fluffy material that lined the brown jacket look so inviting.

"You really should smile more." He commented, pulling Harleen back to the world of reality.

"Why?" She asked, not making a conscious effort not to grin.

"Your face lights up... along with your eyes." Jack said, making more steps towards her.

Harleen blushed, turning her head awkwardly away from his gaze, she noticed his movements towards her. "I thought you'd be back at the barracks by now, with the rest of your...colleagues."

Napier shrugged. "I didn't quite fancy sharing a truck with those morons. Besides, I need the walk to clear my head."

Harleen furrowed her brow. "Morons?"

"Yeah, like a bunch of idiots." He grinned. "Christ, they weren't kiddin' when they said there would be a culture gap! Guess I'll have to educate you." Jack said, pulling his lips into a half smirk.

"I guess you will." Harleen replied, feeling another forbidden blush creep up onto her face. She pulled at her jacket again. "Well Mr Napier, I really must be going...it's getting late."

Jack nodded, then he cocked his head to one side, allowing a thick lock of brown hair to fall over his forehead. "You catching a ride or something?"

"No, I missed out on a lift. I'm walking home." She told him. There was something about the way his gaze changed when her words met his ears, something that made her heart flutter heavily. "Well, I'll be going now… So, I suppose I'll see you soon? Since you've set up a tab...at the bar I mean."

"Yeah," Jack chuckled. He brought his hand up to rub the back of his neck, causing the jacket that he was wearing to gather around his elbow and shoulders. "Figured I could use the change of scenery. Staying cooped up in my billet isn't healthy...for the mind, y'know."

Harleen nodded slowly, meeting his blue eyes in an unbreakable gaze. "I know."

"That's of you don't mind me drinking all your scotch!" He teased, breaking into a devouring smile. "Plus the customer service here ain't too bad."

"Well I'm glad you approve Mr Napier." Harleen said, gently stepping away. "Now I really must get going."

"Let me walk you." Jack said suddenly, closing the gap that she had created. "It can get dangerous in the dark."

Harleen raised her brow. "I know this village like the back of my hand. Besides, the dogs will protect me."

"Let me walk you...I'm tryna be a gentleman here." He exclaimed, smiling still.

"I appreciate your chivalry Mr Napier, but honestly, I'm fine. It's a ten minute walk at most."

"Toots, you jumped out of your skin when you left the bar just now. I can either walk you, or follow you. Either way I'm not letting you go alone." He told her firmly. Jack stood beside her and held his arm out for her to take. He jutted his head to the side, encouraging her to take it. Harleen shook her head from side to side and giggled. The sweet melody escaping her lips made Jack's mouth gape slightly in astonishment. Hesitantly, Harleen hooked her arm around his. Her fingers gently brushed the leather of his jacket sleeves, she bit her lip at the feeling.

"There, that wasn't too hard was it Harley?" He murmured, studying the sight of her arm wrapped around his. "Now, which way is home to you?"

Tilting her head up, she captured his eyes. The moonlight reflecting of his pupils as they darted around her face for an answer. Harleen could practically feel the heat from his body pressed into the left side. Her mouth instantly went dry. "Err...this way…"


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Both Harleen and Jack walked arm in arm down the down the dusty midnight tracks, fog settling dangerously over the village as it slept, preparing itself for another day. Harleen unconsciously leant into Jack, being drawn in by the warmth that his body provided. She felt comforted by the feeling of his jacket pressed against the side of her, and of course the arm that linked tightly with hers.

Bud and Lou scampered ahead, sniffing sign posts and chasing shadows that were cast delicately by the moonlight. Jack chuckled every time they picked up a new object, whether it be a stick of a decaying leaf.

"How long have you lived here?" Jack asked, casting his head down to look at her briefly.

Harleen closed her eyes briefly before turning her neck to meet his gentle gaze. "My whole life...18 years of it." She muttered slowly, as if in thought.

"Ah, don't sound so disheartened toots, you got a few years left before you kick the bucket." He joked, nudging her slightly with his arm. Harleen giggled and nudged him back, he stumbled dramatically, dragging her along the tracks as he went. "Such strength for a little thing." Jack laughed, setting his feet steady and making sure that Harleen was still secured around his arm.

Harleen giggled, "You pushed me first!"

"Broke you out of that frown though, didn't it?" He commented, seeing her smile grow wider. As they continued to walk down the tiny country lane, Harleen's ears pricked up at the sound of something heavy flying over above. She flinched, gripping Jack's arm tightly.

Noticing her body grow stiff and tense against him, Jack looked down at her, squeezing his bicep against his own body, to give her own arm some gentle acknowledgement. "It's just Douglas, nothing to worry about." He muttered, turning his eyes back up to the sky.

"Douglas?" Harleen asked, feeling her body relax slightly under his attention.

"Yeah, the Douglas Dakota that brought me over here… I sure as heck weren't gonna cross the pond by paddle boat." He laughed. "It's probably off back to the states to pick up more yanks...that's what you call us right? Yanks?"

"Yeah yanks." Harleen confirmed with a giggle. Her smile suddenly dropped as she cast her eyes back to Napier. "Sorry for that just now. It's hard not jump every time to hear something and can't see to identify it. You know this is the place where they unload the leftover bombs when they're on their way back from London right?… There hasn't been a hit in months, but that could all change, there could be a German bomber making it's way over to us right now and there's nothing we can do about it." Harleen explained, moving her eyes from Napier to the cloudy night sky above.

"You can't think like that toots" He said firmly "Don't think the worst, not when the world is falling to pieces." Jack abruptly stopped walking, gently pulling Harleen back with him. He released her arm and grasped her shoulders tightly. "You gotta keep positive Harley...and you gotta smile." Jack said, tilting his head to one side to attract her attention. "What's the point of me fighting if pretty dames like you don't smile?" He asked, moving his right hand to gently hover over the left side of her face. She looked into his eyes in that moment, silently begging him to press his palm against her skin.

Jack suddenly pulled away, as if he was shaking out of a deep thought. "Besides, this place ain't all bad, you got a decent watering hole and I'm sure you've got a nice, cosy little cottage to curl up in at night. Not many people have that." He told her.

Harleen dropped her head and nodded, slightly disappointed that he didn't grant her unspoken wish. "I know. I am grateful, I really am…but I just can't shake the feeling that there's something else out there for me. I don't want to be pulling pints for the rest of my life."

"Well, from what I hear, you can't even do that." He grinned. "Your landlady...oh, what's her name? Mrs…Gr...Grib...Griff...Gil.." Jack attempted, clicking his finger in time with his guesses.

"Gilbert." Harleen corrected.

"Yeah her, she told me that you're awful! Worst pint puller in the whole village!" Jack laughed, watching her face spread with shock.

"That's not true!" She exclaimed. "Next time you're in, I'll pour you one. Then you can be the judge."

"Is that a promise Harley?" He asked, stepping closer. Harleen could practically smell him, a mixture of dull cigars, sharp cologne and what only could be described as aviation fuel. Being so near him allowed her to notice the little details on his jacket. Her eyes darted to a small tear in the leather, which allowed the warm fluffy lining to spill out into the open. The urge to run her fingers across it became stronger with every second.

"Harley?" He repeated, noticing her eyes grow vacant as she stared at his uniform.

"Huh?" She stuttered, trying to tear her eyes away from him.

"You zoned out on me there, you okay?" Jack asked, placing his right hand on her shoulder again as he ran his thumb up and down in a soothing motion.

"Um, yes, sorry...sorry." She apologised shaking her head from side to side. Harleen gently stepped away from his touch and cast her eyes downward to her feet. She couldn't - shouldn't be feeling this way about a man she had literally just met. "I er...really appreciate you accompanying me home Mr Napier, but I can walk the rest of the way."

Jack furrowed his brow in confusion. "I said I'd walk you home toots…"

Harleen smiled politely and raised her head to look into his deep oceans. "I've inconvenienced you enough Mr Napier, besides it's just around corner."

"It's not an inconvenience Harley…" He told her firmly. "But if you're sure?"

"I am." She said. Harleen gently brushed past him, then turned to face the track that they had just walked down. "There aren't any signposts to direct you back to the barracks...so if you just follow this track, take the second right, turn immediately right again; when you come to a oak tree, take another right, and then from that point just follow straight ahead."

Jack chuckled. "Right, right, oak tree, right. Right?"

"Right." Harleen giggled, feeling her lips give an involuntarily curl.

Jack paused for a moment, his dusty blue eyes wandered down to her lips, seeing them pull upwards beautifully. He noticed a faint little dimple on her cheek, shallow enough to be ignored, but he saw it. Jack had the undeniable urge to step forward and press his cold bitten thumb against it, just to feel her skin and the warmth that her flushed cheek provided. "Are you sure you don't want me to walk you to your door?" He asked again, in a slightly lower voice.

Harleen swallowed hard, desperately wanting to take him up on his offer, but she knew the more time she spent with him, the more she'd crave. Harleen scolded herself at the thought. "If you don't get back to your billet, they'll think you've gone AWOL."

"It would be worth it." Jack said, stepping closer. Harleen was frozen on the spot, trying to fight the temptation to take a step forward herself. As he moved, Harleen could almost feel his breath across her skin, the soft sensation rising goosebumps on her flesh.

Jack stood close, studying how her body language had changed, her breath quickened with every second that ticked by. The nearness of the mysterious American made her heart race. "I should…I should get going…" Harleen stuttered, fiddling with the exposed fabric of her dress that had spilled out from her fastened coat.

Jack smirked, "Well goodnight Harley." He lowered his eyes to her right hand, seeing it crinkle the soft fabric of the black tea dress that she wore. Jack reached out and took her hand in his, only to raise it higher into the moonlight. Her breath caught dangerously in her throat when his skin made contact with hers, just feeling his fingers gently press into her undoubtedly clammy hand made spark of electricity run through her veins.

She barely had time to register, or even react when he tilted his head downwards and pressed his warm lips against her knuckles. A strand of his thick brown hair fell forward and tickled the skin just below where his lips rested against her hand. Jack raised his eyes to look at her whilst he still kept her captive. The midnight sky reflected in his deep blue eyes as he caught her gaze. What little breath she had left in her body escaped in that moment, releasing a deep sigh of content.

Jack abruptly pulled away, still carrying the playful grin on the lips that had just touched her skin. "I'll be back in the Pub tomorrow night to collect that pint you owe me." He teased, still holding her hand loosely.

Harleen couldn't bring herself to speak, still relishing the tingling sensation on the tip of her knuckles. "I…ye...yes...I mean, of course Ja- Mr Napier."

Jack chuckled and released her hand. He turned on his heel, grating the loose gravel tracks underfoot. Harleen watched him as he walked down the road, praying that he'd glance back, just to give her one last look.

' _Turn around, turn around, turn around.'_ She chanted silently.

And in that very moment her wish was granted. Jack slowed his movements to a halt. Turning his head to the side and combing his hair back with his fingers, Jack peered over his shoulder, smiling brightly. "See you soon toots!"

Harleen smiled back in reply, feeling her heart swell against her ribcage. In that moment she knew that tonight she would only be dreaming of one person, and that person would be the charming American who went by the name of Mr Jack Napier.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Sunlight streamed through Harleen's bedroom window as she slept, casting dappled patterns across her wooden beamed walls. Her body was tangled in sheets along with the tea dress that she had haphazardly thrown on her bed the night before. Harleen smiled as the heat from the sun kissed her skin, the memory of Jack's lips on her skin flooded into her mind as a smile stretched across her face.

Harleen hummed against her closed lips as she opened up her eyes to the bright morning that lay just outside her window. "Mmmmm…" She moaned as she stretched her limbs across the soft material of her duvet.

Seeing Harleen move under the sheets, Bud and Lou pounced onto the bed, attacking her face with their wet tongues. Harleen grimaced as they snapped her out of the trance she appeared to be under. "Bud stop!" She giggled, trying to fend off the playful Alsatians. But no amount of pushing them away stopped their actions, they were relentless, smothering her face as she tried to fight through them.

Harleen shot up from her mattress, finally breaking free from the two hounds that had held her captive. "Did last night actually happen? Or was it just a dream?" She asked Lou as he began to climb over her lap. "No one has ever walked me home before…" She sighed, remembering how he smelt, how her arm felt wrapped around his and of course the soft, deep roll of his voice that seemed to curl around every syllable.

Biting her lip, Harleen leant over to her bedside table, reaching out for the wireless that was given to her as an 18th birthday present from the Isley's. Her mother Mary disapproved of the wireless being on at anytime apart from after tea, but Harleen was in such a good mood, none of that mattered to her. Fiddling with the dials on the dark oak machine, Harleen twisted the tuner until she found a clear enough channel.

Her eyes lit up in excitement as her favorite tune played. She hummed along, not being able to wipe the stupid smile from her face that had been a permanent feature from last night.

' _We'll meet again,_

 _Don't know where, don't know when,_

 _But I know we'll meet again some sunny day,_

 _Keep smiling through,_

 _Just like you always do,_

 _Till' the blue skies drive the dark clouds far away…'_

The uplifting music made Harleen's heart skip a beat, she couldn't help but gently sing along to Vera Lynn's iconic voice.

' _So will you please say hello to the folks that I know,_

 _Tell them I won't be long,_

 _They'll be happy to know,_

 _That as you saw me go,_

 _I was singing this song,_

 _We'll meet again,_

 _Don't know where,_

 _Don't know when,_

 _But I know we'll meet again some sunny day…'_

As the song continued to play, Harleen had Bud by the front paws, gently swaying them along with the beat. An unfamiliar feeling built up in the pit of her stomach in that moment, it wasn't unpleasant, just something she hadn't felt in a long, long time...pure happiness.

"Harleen!? Do you know what time it is!?" Her mother's dog sick tones rattled down the hallway. "Turn that bloody thing off! You know the rules."

Harleen sighed, but her grin never broke, not for a moment. "Okay mother!" She called back, switching off the wireless. But that didn't stop her singing the song gently to herself. The two dogs scattered onto the floor at the promise of getting a long morning walk as Harleen threw her legs over the side of her bed. She yawned, stretching her arms out over her head. "Alright, alright." She giggled, feeling Lou lick her toes in anticipation.

Harleen threw on some dark brown high waisted slacks along with a fitted red slash neck top. She frowned at her reflection in the full length mirror as she tucked in the top that she wore around her waist, emphasising her hourglass curves. Now dressed, Harleen ran her fingers through her hair and combed out her curls, allowing them to fall softly over her shoulders. She turned back to her two pups and ushered them out of her bedroom, being careful not to disturb her parents anymore than she already had. Harleen tip toed down the stairs and quickly slipped on the wellington boots her mother kept nagging at her to wear.

Not bothering with a coat, Harleen unlocked the front door and stepped outside, latching it shut behind herself. "Fancy a detour boys?" She asked Bud and Lou as they instantly began to jump around her feet in excitement. "We haven't been to the lake behind the base in ages..." The two Alsatians looked at her, knowing that there was an ulterior motive behind the sudden decision to take an extended walk. "No, don't even look at me like that...It's not - he's not the reason...it's a lovely day and we should take advantage of it." Harleen told them firmly, but they continued to stare. "It's just a walk!" She repeated, heading off down the dirt track that she had walked with Jack only yesterday.

The gravel crunched under her feet as she began the route towards the lake. Birds chirped in the treetops as a gently breeze swept through the village. Harleen smiled, feeling the wind tickle her knuckles, she same tickle that she had felt from a loose strand of Jack's hair last night.

Bud and Lou bounced ahead, knowing exactly where to go. Harleen followed the road round it's twist and turns. The sun was beating down on her furiously as she reached the oak tree. The strong light danced against the emerald leaves, exposing the vein like patterns that decorated them individually.

"Harley!?" A familiar voice shouted from the distance.

"Pam?" Harleen turned on her heel and saw Pamela race towards her in a staggered jog. She was wearing a pair of bright green overalls which complimented her equally bright red hair. Even dressed in dirty coveralls, Harleen felt a pit of self consciousness build in the depths of her stomach. In her eyes Pam always looked glamorous.

"Where are you off to? I thought you were going to swing by the farm this morning?" She asked, embracing Harleen in a light hug.

"Oh, err...yeah I was - I am, just thought the boys and I could take a stroll down to the lake." Harleen said, making a physical gesture to excuse herself. But unfortunately Pam didn't take the hint.

"I was just dropping off some barley straw to Mrs Finch, she pays good money for someone who just needs to pad out a rabbit hutch." She laughed, tucking a stray piece of red hair behind her ear. "Say, I heard the Americans have already arrived...you haven't met any yet have you?" Pam asked carefully.

Harleen froze for a moment, wondering if she should tell her best friend the truth. She was in two minds about it all, if she confessed about meeting the US volunteers, naturally Harleen would be forced to expose all the details...if she didn't Pam would only find out anyway and make a big deal out of it all.

"I did," Harley swallowed, "they came into the pub last night."

Pam squeaked, "Really? What were they like?"

Harleen shrugged, looking to the floor to avoid Pamela's stare. "They were...um..."

"Were?..." She paused. "Oh my god, you met someone didn't you?!" Pam looked closer to Harley's face and noticed the slightest blush creep up onto her cheekbones. "Oh you did! You did, didn't you!?"

"Stop." Harleen groaned, turning her head upwards to face her.

"What's he like? What's his name?" Pam asked, not allowing a breath to escape her lips.

" _Charming, handsome, funny, mysterious, exciting…"_ Harleen thought, letting a small smile spread across her lips. "He's nice." She answered simply.

"Nice?" Pam frowned. "Just nice? You wouldn't be blushing if he was just nice."

"Look Pam, I've really got to get going, I need to be back before my parents get up. I've got tons to do today, not to mention I'm working later on." Harleen explained, trying to make her excuses. "I'll come and see you tomorrow morning, promise."

Pam smiled. "Yeah, I've got to get back too come to mention it...don't worry though Harley, I'll stop by the pub this evening and we can have a proper debrief!"

"Um.." Harleen stuttered, knowing that Jack would be there tonight. "Maybe that's not such a good idea, I'll be super busy and-"

"Nonsense!" Pam said, dismissing her. "I'll head back now, but I'll see you later on tonight!"

Before Harleen Could even protest, Pam had skipped off down the opposite track, kicking up dust as she went. Harley groaned. "This is a disaster...one look at her and he won't want to talk to me at all."

* * *

 **a/n: Hey everyone! I know that Pam is a bit out of character in this story, but she has yet to be scorned by men. She'll change her tune soon enough... Hope you're all enjoying this little WW2 remix so far!**

 **\- M x**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Harleen stepped off the dirt track and onto the public footpath that led towards the lake. Long grass tickled the tops of her wellington boots as she walked ahead, trying to stay under shade that the overhead trees provided. The weather was beating down on her now, scorching through the thin material of her clothes. She fanned her face with her right hand, trying to get some sort of relief, but instead she seemed to just be waving the humid air instead of cold.

"Ugh, I should've brought some water." She muttered sourly to herself. Bud and Lou however didn't appear too bothered about the heat despite their thick fur, they were just happy scouring the ground for new smells and hunting for butterflies to chase.

Harleen let out a sigh of relief when she saw the glistening sight of water ahead, her whole body instantly relaxed at the sight. The promise of glistening cool water made her slow steps kick into overdrive. She picked up her pace, never taking her eyes off the inviting lake.

Finding a tree nearby, Harleen sort out the shade and threw her exhausted body underneath it. The cold grass pressed against her skin as she placed her palms to the ground.

Now sitting, she watched as Bud and Lou charged into the water. Cornered off behind the low trees sat the RAF base, barbed wire surrounded the huge stretch of land, isolating the active runway from civilians and anyone else who had no business being there. The lake used to be the focal point for the community, but since the government took it over, people were frightened to go near it. Low flying aircraft almost grazed the treetops as they came to and from the base, the noise thundering through the ground underfoot. Anyone else would've plugged their ears or walked away but not Harleen, she loved the sound hammering through every inch of her body, and the vibrations rattling her bones.

Taking a deep inhale of fresh country air, Harleen leant back, lying down completely on the cool grass beneath her. She sighed running her fingers through her untamed hair as she watched the clouds move in between the gaps of the overhead leaves. Humming the song that she heard earlier on the wireless, Harleen lifted her left leg, gently rolling up her slacks to her lower thigh, repeating the same action on her right leg she felt the warm sun imprint itself across her skin.

"Looks like I've got myself a stalker." A smooth deep voice interrupted from behind the tree that Harleen lay under. She gasped, quickly easing herself up to her elbows.

"Who is it?" She asked, already knowing full well who the rich voice belonged to.

Jack smirked, running his right hand through his thick brown hair. He moved forward slightly, still not revealing himself to Harleen who lay concealed by the willow tree. "Guess…" He teased.

"Well…" She giggled, biting her lip "Let me think...you can't speak properly and your manners are awful…"

Jack feigned hurt. "I can speak just fine!" He replied, putting on the thickest southern accent that he could muster. Harleen laughed again, causing a wide grin to appear on Jack's face.

"And you also seem to have a terrible obsession with my two dogs." Harleen continued, trying to stifle back another giggle. "And trees come to think of it."

"I can't help it if I'm irresistible." Jack stated, reaching his hand out to run it against the coarse bark that the two of them.

"No you can't." Harleen replied. Her eyes suddenly grew wide in the realisation at what she had just said. Silence consumed them both as Jack continued to lean against the tree, he moved forward slightly and caught a glimpse of Harleen's face which blushed red with embarrassment.

"We don't have all thing green stuff where I come from." Jack explained, continuing to run his right hand down the roughly textured bark. "Never seen so many shades of it."

Harleen giggled and turned her head slightly to the side, feeling his deep blue eyes staring at her. "Where do you come from?" She asked gently.

Jack chuckled. Moving, he pressed his back against the tree and slid down to a sitting position, almost mirroring Harleen's. "A dingy little city called Gotham, if you ever get bored with the shades of green, good ole Gotham has plenty of grey."

"Sounds much like London…" Harleen said. "Have you lived there your whole life?"

Jack nodded. "I thought about leaving, but there's no place like Gotham. It's not perfect, but it's mine." He paused, looking down to his right hand side, Harleen's hands were gently grazing the grass as she listened to him speak. Jack outstretched his own hand and place it inches from hers. "I used to live in an apartment just on the outskirts of the city centre, but I had to give it all up to come over here…"

"You gave up our whole life?" She asked quietly. "For a war that has nothing to do with you?"

Napier laughed, the sound erupting deep within his chest. "It has everything to do with us, the US government are just too scared to get involved. But give it time and we will...you can't avoid the inevitable." Using his free hand, Jack pulled out his cigarette case from his shirt breast pocket. "A billionaire you've probably never heard of set up a campaign for volunteers to come over and help the Brits battle the skies."

"A billionaire?" Harleen repeated in disbelief.

"Yeah...jumped up little brat got commission handed to him on a plate without even working the rank system, so now we gotta salute and call him 'Sir' just because he threw some money at the right people." Jack said bitterly. He paused for a moment, shaking his head from side to side. "Sorry, staying cooped up in that place can get to you. Which is why I decided to come for a walk, just to clear my head. But it seems my day just got better."

Harleen smiled, feeling warmth spread through every inch of her body. "I used to come here all the time before the land was brought by the military... I don't think I'm technically supposed to be here."

"Oh Harley, I knew you had a bit of rebel in you." Jack smirked, letting the corner of his mouth turn up slowly. He opened the silver plated cigarette case in his hand and removed one, tapping it out against the silver surface. "Where are my manners," He said, leaning over so he could finally face Harleen. "Do you want a smoke?"

Harleen turned her head to meet his intense gaze, all words left her mouth as soon as her eyes sort out his. His thick brown hair was slicked back, besides a stray unruly lock tickled his forehead. She couldn't seem to take her eyes off it, her fingertips itched with the temptation to smooth it back with the rest of his hair.

"Harley? Smoke?" Jack repeated with a grin playing on his lips as he saw her crystal like eyes catch the dappled sunlight.

"What happened to your uniform?" She asked, noticing that he was now wearing dark navy blues instead of his more neutral colours from last night.

He chuckled. "Rebellious and observant." Jack shuffled round gently to get closer to Harleen. She took in the sight of him fully now, he wore a light blue shirt accompanied by a black tie. His dark navy jacket was slung haphazardly over his left arm, along with a unworn peak cap. The shirt he wore was neatly pressed and tucked into a pair of dart creased trousers. "The pen pushers at base didn't want us to look different from the other boys, they said 'We must show a united front and not set you apart from the rest." He mocked in his best British accent.

Harleen giggled. "That, Mr Napier was the worst accent I have ever heard."

"Worse than my real one?" Jack teased. His eyes briefly wandered down to her slacks, taking in the sight of her fair complexion. He smiled, running his eyes up and down them slowly.

"It's growing on me, just never say the word tomato in my presence." She joked, not noticing his distracted eyes.

"Tomato? You don't want me to say the word tomato?" Jack taunted, lowering his voice into a deep whisper.

"No!" She giggled, playfully nudging him on the arm with her elbow.

Jack gasped playfully, remembering the gently nudge that he had given her last night. "Don't start something, you know i'll finish Harley." He teased, placing a warm hand against her slender shoulder, giving her a soft push.

There was something in the way he said those words that melted against her. She fixed her eyes onto his, watching the dust blue orbs dart around her face until they settled upon his hand on her shoulder. Halreen followed his eyes to his hand, feeling him squeeze her skin covered by her thin top. Jack moved his thumb, running it up and down the smooth material, feeling the contours beneath his fingertips.

Harleen's breathing became short as he continued to run his hand across her arm. But it was short lived when he abruptly pulled away and cleared his throat. He looked away for a moment, focusing on the lake that caught the light in the most hypnotising way, giving the impression that tiny diamonds were being carried by the current.

Jack turned back, flashing Harleen the most charming smile. He let out a short laugh, reaching for his cigarette case once more. Breaking the silence that was previously filled with Harleen's heavy breath, Jack murmured, "Did you want that smoke?"

"Oh...err." Harleen stuttered, breaking out of her deep trance. "I don't... I don't smoke - that is, I've never tried it before."

"Wanna try?" Jack suggested raising a brow. He held out an unlit cigarette and teased it in between his fingers.

"You're a bad influence on me Mr Napier." Harleen giggled, cautiously taking it from his hand. She looked up at him as her fingers brushed his delicately, the feel of his skin on hers sent delicious chills down her spine.

"You have no idea." He muttered, raising the corner of his mouth into a slow, lingering smile.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Jack shuffled closer, brushing his own arm up against Harleen's. She could practically smell him now, the same scent of spicy cologne and aircraft fuel that she had inhaled before. She looked down to his hand, seeing the cigarette he was offering her wag in temptation.

"Here, take it between your fingers." He told her softly, reaching out to hand it to her. Harleen nodded, pinching it between her fingers. She rolled it around her hand, feeling the rough but equally smooth texture across her skin.

Jack's eyes darted to her full lips as they were slightly parted in anticipation. Become fixated on them, he dragged his blue orbs away and looked back at the cigarette. "Place it between your lips." He told her. "I'll grab a light."

Harleen nodded as she raised her delicate fingers to her mouth. Jack paused in his hunt for a lighter when he watched her slip the end of the cigarette in between her lips, he couldn't help but lick his own at the sight. "Here we go." He muttered pulling out a thick engraved lighter with the letter "J" written to fluently across it. He flicked the cap open with his fingers and stuck a spark. "Now when I light it, suck gently until you see the end burn orange." He instructed, bringing the bright flame to her face.

Harleen did as she was told and inhaled deeply as the lighter consumed the end of the cigarette. Becoming so focused on the light, she pulled her eyes away and looked over at Jack. He caught her gaze as the light continued to burn though the tailored stick. His eyes reflected the flame, perfectly encompassing his dilated pupils. The sleeves and shoulders of his uniform stretched at the seams as his hands continued to shield the burning flame away from the gentle wisps of wind.

A rough burning sensation filled Harleen's throat, dragging down the inside of her mouth. She tried to stifle back a cough as the thick texture suffocated her, but despite her best efforts, Harleen suddenly erupted into a violent coughing fit.

"Easy toots." Jack chuckled quickly retreating the cigarette from her lips. Harleen doubled over, squeezing her eyes shut as she rode out the intense feeling. He placed his right hand on her back, soothing her repeatedly.

"That's awful!" Harleen exclaimed between gasps. She smiled over at Jack as he tilted his head to the side, allowing fine strands of chocolate brown hair to drape across his forehead.

"It's not for everyone." He laughed, watching her face crease. Still holding the cigarette, he raised it to his own lips, still feeling the moisture left behind from Harleen. Taking a drag, he realised that somehow because her lips had touched it, the cigarette tasted all that little bit better.

"It's suits you." Harleen giggled, watching his mouth take the cigarette over and over again.

Jack raised a brow in curiosity. "How so?"

"It's a bad habit, you're full of them Mr Napier." She explained, blushing slightly.

"You only know things bad for you once you've given them a try." Jack retorted. "Besides, what's life without a little risk?"

Harleen smiled in agreement whilst casting her eyes over towards the glistening lake. Bud and Lou were busy chasing butterflies and disturbing the nesting ducks in the overgrown wild grass. Jack chuckled following her gaze to the two Alsatians. "Have you ever done anything bad Harley?"

"Bad?" She asked, turning to face him again. The loose strands of hair still decorating his face as the wind gently caressed them. Harleen swallowed, taking in every single detail.

"Something reckless, irresponsible?" He murmured deeply, leaning closer into her. "Dangerous?"

"N...no," She stuttered in a whisper, feeling her body tingle in response to his closeness. "I mean, I played knock down ginger once when I was a child...and we went scrumping. Which I guess is kind of illegal."

"I didn't realise I was in the company of an elite criminal." He teased sarcastically.

Harleen giggled and threw her left shoulder into his right arm. "Don't be mean! My childhood was quite strict. Still is apparently."

"But you're not a child anymore." Jack said.

"In the world's eyes, no. But in my parents eyes…" she sighed. "I'm still their little girl."

"Well it's about time you starting living toots, I can't sit back with the knowledge that you haven't done anything with your life that hasn't at least made your heart race." He muttered. There was something in the way he said it which held a dark undertone and combined with his wild blue eyes that certainly had Harleen's heart hammering against her chest.

Before her mind could catch up with her mouth, words tumbled out. "Did you have something in mind Mr Napier?" She asked, trying not to bite her lip.

"Mmmm…" He moaned in thought. Jack pulled the cigarette from his lips and expelled a thick cloud smoke. "Baby steps Harley...I'll start you off with the basics. Then before you know it, you'll be a bad _girl_." He melted those last few words against the tip of his tongue, the sound alone made Harleen's skin tingle. She swallowed hard, looking deeply into the eyes that contained pure, untamable fire.

Harleen giggled, tucking back a stray blonde wisp that had been carried by the wind across her face. "Do you have time for that? Don't you have a war to fight?" She asked, turning her plump blushed lips into a full smile.

"I've got my own personal missions too…" Jack murmured, catching sight of her full lips. He looked down at them, letting his cerulean orbs linger on every crease they held. They parted slightly, allowing him a glimpse of what lay past them. Jack tilted his head to the side gently, flicking his eyes up to hers briefly before returning them to her rounded mouth. Harleen held her breath and studied his face, his jaw relaxed as he moved closer, almost feeling her tousled blonde against his face.

Harleen's natural sweet scent invade the space between them, taunting Jack almost desperately. She felt his breath on her skin, dancing hotly against her. Harleen instinctively closed her eyes as Jack tilted his head further, giving him a better angle.

"Shit!" He cursed, suddenly drawing back. The cigarette that Jack still clutched in his right hand and burnt right down to the filter, scorching his mid finger in the process. He threw it violently across the grass and shook out his hand.

Harleen gasped and snapped her eyes open at Jack's sudden outburst. Her chest heaved with heavy breaths at the near miss that she'd had with the intriguing American that sat so near. Harleen avoided his gaze as he pressed the singed skin to his mouth, trying to cool the burn.

"Sorry about that." Jack muttered with a gentle smile. But Harleen wasn't sure if he was apologising for the near kiss or the word he had yelled previously. "Are you okay?" He asked in concerned as he registered Harleen's flustered face.

"Erm..fine, fine. I'm fine." She replied, reaching out to smooth out her slacks that she had rolled up previously. Still avoiding his eyes, she stood abruptly. "I've got to go, my parents...they'll be wondering where I've got to."

Jack quickly scrambled to his feet, dusting off the stray flakes of grass that had attached themselves to his trousers. "Harley, wait." He said, reaching out to grab her forearm before she turned away. "Have I upset you?" He asked, squeezing her arm in an almost comforting way.

Harleen hesitated before she turned to meet him, knowing that once she looked into his blue oceans, she would crumble like she had many times before. "No, no, It's fine. I'm fine."

"Harley…" Jack repeated. "If it was my language, I'm sorry. So used to being crammed into a billet with other guys, you forget how to act around a pretty lady."

Harleen gave him a weak smile. Of course he would of thought that was the reason for her hasty retreat, she thought.

' _He's probably kissed loads of girls back Gotham, another lip lock to him wouldn't have nearly as much importance as it would to me.'_ She couldn't let him know that though. The fact that still at the age of 18 she hadn't felt the tender kiss of another man. He'd Probably think that there was something wrong with her - that there was some sort of odd reason why she hadn't shared that sweet, intimate moment with another soul. Harleen sighed deeply, the uncontrollable feeling of self consciousness rising up, the feeling that she had nearly forgotten about when she was in Jack's company.

"Honestly, it's fine. I've got to get going anyway before my Mother sends out a search party." She explained, gently reclaiming her arm.

"Will I see you at the Pub tonight?" Jack asked, almost pleading as he cocked his head to the side.

"You will." Harleen replied with a smile. She turned her head to call for Bud and Lou. They scampered towards her, leaving muddy paw prints in their wake. "I'll see you later Mr Napier."

Jack tensed his jaw as she walked down the footpath that she had taken before. Harleen turned her head briefly, giving him a timid wave before trudging down the dusty track.

As soon as she was out of sight Jack growled under his breath and slammed his now scrunched up fist into the willow tree that he'd sat under minutes ago, almost acting on the ungentlemanly urge of taking her face in his coarse hands and crushing his lips onto her plump red ones.

"Urgh!" He yelled angrily, now slamming his palm onto the roughly textured bark. He knew she was a delicate little thing but this intrigued him, this made him want her more. The fact that he could show her everything that she had missed out on in her life. Show her how to truly have fun. In that moment Jack vowed to himself that he would be the one to open her eyes up to the countless possibilities that lay at her feet and bring the innocently beautiful blonde out of her shell.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

After leaving Jack by the lake, Harleen walked back to her house. The strong sunlight still rained down on her as she reached the open white gate that lead to her doorway. She paused for a moment, taking a deep staggering breath as she recalled what almost happened down behind the barracks. She smiled at the image of that stubborn lock of thick brown hair that kept ticking his forehead, combined with the suffocatingly magnetic smell that seemed to latch onto his lightly shaded skin. Harleen found herself tracing her fingers over her shoulder, remembering his touch and the way his deep blue eyes held hers prisoner in his intense but lingering gaze.

Harleen suddenly took her hand away from her shoulder in frustration, wondering what would've happened with Jack if she had just stayed…

"Urgh!" She groaned. There was no point dwelling on that now and in any case, he probably didn't care either way. Sure he was enticing enough but a man like him, someone with that amount of charm and confidence to match would never be interested in a girl like Harleen, not in a million years.

"Harleen? Is that you?" Her mother Mary shouted from outside the living room window.

Harleen rolled her eyes and swung the gate wide open, allowing the two Alsatians to scamper through. "Yes mother, it's me." She replied without enthusiasm.

"Good, you're back. I need you to run down to the post box and slip this in?" Mary ordered, stretching her arm out of the window pane, allowing the white crochet under curtain to spill out of the open gap. Harleen stepped forward to take the letter, being careful not to step on her mother's well pruned rose bushes. "Straight there and back, understand?" Mary said firmly, shoving the coarse paper into her daughter's hand.

"Yes mother." She replied rolling her eyes again. Harleen then turned to her two pups. "Stay here." She commanded, trapping them on the other side of the gate while she nipped through it, making sure that they weren't following.

Harleen sighed and began to walk down the pathway leading to the village square. How was she ever going to break out of the normal day to day life routine with her mother breathing down her neck all the time?

"Doesn't matter anyway, it's not like I'm going anywhere." Harleen muttered to herself quietly. Taking her steps underneath the shade that the overhead trees provided, she twisted the envelope between her fingers. Harleen looked down to read the name scribbled fluently on the back:

 _Captain M. Ridley._

"Mmm…" Harleen furrowed her brow in curiosity. She raised her hand and exposed it to the sunlight, trying to see through the thin paper envelope. But much to her disappointment, her mother's handwriting was too small to make out any distinctive words. "Why is she writing to the Captain for?" Suddenly a blade of paranoia sliced through her, maybe her mother had found out about Mr Napier? Harleen chuckle loosely, keeping her lips tightly together she shook her head from side to side. "No it's not that, it's not like there would be anything to report anyway."

Before she knew it Harleen was approaching the bright red letter box that stood proudly like a soldier to attention in the centre of the village green. There was something about the colour of it that always made a small smile creep up to Harleen's face. It astounded her how much a little box like this meant so much to the people around her. It was a lifeline to some people, allowing the only access to the outside world. Harleen giggled to herself, wondering how many scribbles this box contained. Letters to the front line, passionate notes to lovers, secrets and scandal all stuffed into one tiny space. And now she was adding her own to the mix - well her mother's really.

Harleen slipped the envelope in through the tiny slit, hearing the muffled thump as it made contact with the other letters.

"Is that you baby?" A voice asked, protruding the tranquil silence of the village. Harleen rolled her eyes and groaned. There was only one person that she knew who would use the name 'baby'. Ignoring the man, she turned on her heel but was abruptly stopped by a hand shooting out and trapping her against the letter box. She instinctively closed her eyes, smelling the foul aroma of cheap cologne and a faint waft of alcohol.

"It's been awhile since our last encounter at the bar Miss Quinzel." Staff Sergeant Mark Richards commented, smirking down at her.

Harleen shuddered. Opening her eyes slowly she looked up at him. "It's a pub, not a bar." She snapped.

"Feisty little lady aren't you," He smiled, leaning in further. Harleen flinched at the closeness of his body. He was wearing the same RAF colours that Jack wore earlier, but it didn't nearly look as good. Staff Sergeant Richards just looked like a boy trying on his father's best suit just for a lark.

"If you'll excuse me, I must be getting on." Harleen said firmly, trying to excuse herself.

"What's the hurry, you're not working till later right? We could spend this time getting to know each other a lil' better." Mark suggested, giving her a wink.

Harleen almost gagged at the gesture. Avoiding his gaze she looked around for anyone who might be able to rescue her from this repulsive man. But much to her disappointment the only people that were around were the other Americans from last night, minus Jack Napier of course.

"I saw you chatting to one of my men last night, Jack Napier? You two seemed to hit it off pretty quickly." Mark said, as though he could read her thoughts.

Harleen shrugged, feeling her shoulder blades press uncomfortably into the letterbox. "Yes, he's a very kind man." She answered, trying to keep her replies short and to the point.

Staff Sergeant Richards threw his head back and laughed. "Oh baby, Jackie is many things, but kind is not one of them! Isn't that right boys?" He said, briefly turning to face the other men surrounding them. "But you're in luck, because I'm the nicest guy around."

"I highly doubt that." Harleen scoffed. Finally having enough of his close invasion, Harleen knocked his arm out of the way and brushed past him in an attempt to escape.

"Where you going little lady?" He asked, reaching out to grab ahold of her forearm.

"Home." Harleen answered shortly, moving her arm out of the way before Mark could catch it. "And I would appreciate it if you didn't follow me."

Richards chuckled, glancing back at his friends. "Look baby, your innocence is cute, but you don't have to be sweet around me…" His voice suddenly dropped in tone when he leant into her ear slightly. "I'm busy right now, but how about you wait around for me after your shift tonight, we could...err...have a private chat, or maybe I could walk you home?"

Harleen rolled her eyes, he definitely didn't intend on walking her home like Jack had last night. Her eyes narrowed as she felt a slight brush against her hip, she looked down to see Mark's stray hand pressing against her. Harleen jerked backwards, slapping his wrist harshly. "I'd rather walk into no man's land than spend another second with you."

Richards frowned, taking a step towards her. "You don't mean that baby."

"I do." Harleen snapped. "Now keep yourself and your hands away from me!" Without waiting for a response, she turned her back and stormed away.

"You can fight it all you want baby, but you'll be back!" He shouted after her, his voice carrying something dangerous with each word. Harleen paused for a moment, taking in the silent threat. Was it a threat? ' _No.'_ She reassured herself, he was probably just angry that she had embarrassed him in front of her friends.

After making a quick escape she walked back to her house, casually glancing over her shoulder every now and then in the fear that Staff Sergeant Richards had in fact decided to follow her. But luckily, he hadn't . She thought it odd that ever since the American volunteers had arrived, they hadn't been on any missions. Jack seemed to be close to base apart from last, but what were Mark and his men doing in the village? Harleen furrowed her brow in thought. What were they up to?

...

With his jacket slung over his left shoulder, and his right hand raising a French cigarette to his lips, Jack strolled down the country lane that had had taken to walk to the lake. Despite the earlier annoyance of missing his chance with Harleen, he was whistling to himself, picturing the way her lips curved with every giggle that escaped her mouth. Oh, how he wanted to touch it, run his thumb along the soft flesh that lay there and feel her hot breath tickle his fingertips as it brushed her red blushed lips.

He had a feeling about this girl - an urge, not just to touch her but to be around her. She had a bit of fire behind her, a fire that had been put out but the spark still remained, waiting for someone - something to enhance it.

Jack raised his brow and smiled at the armed guard that stood by the entrance gate to the RAF barracks as he approached. "Good morning Higgins."

"Napier, busy doing nothing as usual?" Higgins said with a smirk as he reached out his hand to check Jack's identity papers.

Jack fished the documents out of his pocket and placed them carelessly into Higgins' palm. "What's the point of you checking my papers if you know who I am?" He chuckled, reclaiming them as they were passed back.

Higgins shrugged. "I don't make the rules, it's not like I enjoy seeing your ugly mug on paper and in person Napier." He said jokingly.

"Oh, with charm like that I bet you're beating the women off with a stick!" Jack said, continuing to laugh as he leant against the gate.

"Yeah, yeah, something like that." Higgins smiled, jutting his head out with a cocky smirk.

"Speaking of girls...I wondered if you could do your favorite yank a favour?" Jack asked, swinging his left foot behind his right as his full body weight supported the fence.

Higgins rolled his eyes in silent protest. "No, Napier. I am not setting you up with my sister, Mark Richards already tried that little trick yesterday."

Jack smirked. "Don't worry Higgi', your sister is not the favour I'm after."

"Then what is?" The guard asked, narrowing his eyes in curiosity.

"I wondered if you had any of those _special items_ that were floating around base when we arrived?" Napier enquired, giving Higgins a hard look.

"Some may have crossed my path. But if they did manage to cross yours, they wouldn't come _cheap_." Higgins replied, exaggerating the last word in his mouth.

"I knew there was a reason I liked you Higgi'." Jack chuckled. He removed his jacket from his shoulder and produced an old, tired Italian leather wallet. "Now how many fine English pounds do you want?"

* * *

 **Was that a cliffhanger? :D**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Later that day, Harleen stood in front of her full length mirror, buttoning up her freshly pressed black tea dress. Her bedroom was an absolute mess, with Pam's old hair magazines thrown haphazardly all over the floor. But as a result Harleen had found the perfect hairstyle to try out for tonight.

She wasn't quite sure what made her care so much about the state of her blonde curls, but knowing that Jack would be popping in, gave her a whole new boost of confidence.

Harleen released a deep sigh she pulled out the stool that was neatly tucked into her vanity dresser. Placing the open page of a glamour magazine on the side, she picked up a hairbrush and studied it intensely. "Let's give this a try." She muttered to her reflection.

Parting her hair in the middle she took to the left side first. Starting at the top she split the hair into two pieces, and gently rolled them around each other creating a tight twist, adding new strands of hair as she carried the style down. Once she reached the nape of her neck on the left side, she looped a tie around the base. Satisfied, she repeated the whole process again on the right side, making sure that she twisted her blonde hair away from her face give the appearance of braids. Looking at her reflection in the mirror, she leant forward and began teasing the tight twists that lay flat against her head. Using her fingers she gently pulled on her hair, creating a playful texture. Grabbing some stray pins that were laying around her bedroom floor, she secured her hair firmly.

Finished, Harleen gave herself a once over in the mirror, analysing her two completely symmetrical pigtails that lay flat against her neck, with the added twist and her natural curls, it gave the affect of victory rolls without even trying.

"Judy Garland, eat your heart out." Harleen giggled, shutting her magazine on the advertising poster of the Wizard of Oz, that she had just copied.

Getting up from the vanity table, Harleen slipped on her patent kitten heels and reached for her matching purse. She scolded herself for caring about her appearance. She'd never really given a thought about it before, so why had it all changed because of some passing American?

"Silly." Harleen muttered, shaking her head. But she still couldn't help herself reaching for the tube of rouge that Pamela had left sitting on her chest of drawers. Applying it quickly she pouted her lips and smoothed off the edges.

After one last and final look over, Harleen left the room. She scampered down the stairs, skipping every other step. "Mum, I'm leaving now!" She shouted, before she reached the bottom.

Mary sighed, walking out from the kitchen doorway, drying her hands on a tatty old tea towel. Her eyes widened at Harleen's changed appearance. "Is that lipstick you're wearing?" She asked.

"Urmm... " Harleen stuttered.

"And your hair, it's different?" She added.

"I just...well...I'm trying something new." Harleen replied.

Mary paused for a moment, before brushing one of Harleen's low pigtails over her shoulder. "Mmm… Okay, well, just be safe sweetie, and ask Mr Gilbert for another lift, he was awfully kind taking you home last night."

"Yeah...yeah he was ma'." Harleen lied, pretending to distract herself by fishing around for her gas mask.

"Maybe you should give him some of your tips, petrol isn't cheap nowadays." Her mother suggested, now also hunting the coat rack for Harleen's mask. She found it almost instantly and handed it to her daughter. "Now give your father and I a kiss."

"Of course mother." Harleen smiled, reaching up on her toes to give Mary a quick peck. She then wandered into the living room, clutching her purse, mask and coat tightly. "I'm going now dad." She told her father who was currently lounging in his armchair. He raised his head to give her a gentle smile as she kissed his forehead. "I might be back late, so don't wait up."

"Okay dear." Her mother interrupted, join them both in the living room. "Just make sure you get a ride home. Keep the dogs here tonight too, I passed Mrs Gilbert in the village today and she mentioned they were getting distressed last night."

Harleen opened her mouth to protest, but her mother held her index finger in the air to silence her. "Don't even argue with me Harleen. I do not need the Warden marching down here making a complaint, he already has an issue with the kitchen blackout curtains."

"Okay mum." Harleen said in defeat. "Just don't shut them outside if they wine, it will make it worse. Shut them in my room instead."

Mary nodded, gently leading her out of the living room towards the front door. "They'll be fine. Now off you go or you'll be late."

Harleen nodded, slipping on her dress length coat, she snuck out of the front door, being careful not the attract the attention of Bud and Lou. Shutting the door successfully behind herself she walked down the pathway, preparing herself for tonight's shift at the 'Fox and Hound'

…

"Harleen!" Mrs Gilbert smiled as she walked through the pub door, bringing the cold brisk night air in her wake. "Just in time, Jonathan's in the stock room, I think he wanted a word before your shift starts."

"Uh, okay." Harleen muttered, slipping off her coat and hanging it up along with her purse and gas mask. "Have I done something wrong?" She asked.

"No, no, gosh no." Mrs Gilbert chuckled. "We've just been having a little talk and I think you've been working here long enough to handle things on your own...You see, Jonathan's mother has been rather unwell, severely in fact and we need to head north for a couple of days to make arrangements for her." She explained calmly. "I'll let Jonathan explain. Off you pop." Mrs Gilbert said, nudging Harleen in the direction of the stock room.

Harleen furrowed her brow, trying to digest what she had just been told. Walking past the regulars and nodding at them politely, Harleen found herself outside the stores. Raising her right hand, she tapped her knuckles on it gently. "Mr Gilbert," she called, "Mrs Gilbert says I should come and see you."

"Ah yes, yes, yes." Mr Gilbert smiled, suddenly appearing from a cupboard. "Nothing to fear Harleen, so you don't need to look so startled." She walked in, knitting her hands tightly together. "Now, unfortunately due to unforeseen circumstances my dear mother has taken ill, and we need to make...we need to make preparations for her, settle the house and finances in case she takes a turn for the worst; given her age, it's entirely possible." He explained. "We can't afford to shut this place whilst we're gone, so we were wondering if you would be capable of holding the fort while we're away. It won't be for long, a week at most."

"Mr Gilbert I'm flattered, really, but I-"

"No. No need to thank me Harleen, it is I who should be thanking you. You've really stepped up lately and we trust you entirely to keep this machine as well oiled as we know it can be." Mr Gilbert beamed. He reached out and grabbed one of the old, tatty hardback books which was neatly stacked to the side. "I'll run over the accounts with you tonight and what-not. And whilst Mrs Gilbert and I are away, we shall be needing you to stay here overnight, just to keep the place looked after you understand?"

"Yes Mr Gilbert, but I-"

"Good, good." He interrupted, slamming the book back down on the pile. "We'll deal with the figures later, but for now if you just go about your normal duties." Mr Gilbert smiled, gently patting her on the back as he passed her to leave the stock room. Harleen stood there completely dumbstruck. For a girl who had only ever been responsible for herself and two pups, this was a massive step. She would be essentially running a business on her own for an entire week.

"Oh god." She groaned.

"Harleen!" Mrs Gilbert suddenly called from out behind the bar. "It's picking up out here, give us a hand." She obeyed, quickly scampering out of the dark room to lend a hand.

When she stepped out, she saw more locals showing their familiar faces, chatting away to each other enjoying a warm pint. Harleen loved these moments, the hour when people were flooding in, smiling to each other and forgetting the hardships of typical wartime Britain. Knowing that every day, every hour that might pass, could be their last. But these men didn't dwell on that, this was their few moments of peace after a long day at work to come and relax with one another.

"Mr Carmichael, what can I do you for?" Harleen asked, smiling as the elderly gentleman approached. He wore a loose fitted tweed suit, accompanied by the most elegant walking stick, which was made out of dark oak with a brass finish. His silver hair was smoothed back, in an attempt to hide the less thick areas on his head and his sunken eyes gave a foggy appearance as he smiled back.

"Harleen, my dear." He croaked. "Could I trouble you for a malt whiskey."

Harleen frowned gently. "Mr Carmichael, I don't think that's wise. Doctor Elliot gave you strict instructions to take it easy on the alcohol because of your heart." She explained, trying to discourage him.

"Oh that man doesn't know my body like I do. I know what it can handle, so just slide over a whiskey." Mr Carmichael repeated.

"I'm sorry sir, but I couldn't carry the guilt if this whiskey did any damage." Harleen said, lightheartedly. "Besides, the stuff we have is awful. I think you would probably prefer a glass of fresh lemonade, and I could even throw in a dash of rum for you. But don't tell Mrs Gilbert."

Carmichael rolled his eyes in frustration. "Be heavy handed on the rum and we have a deal Harleen." He smiled, giving her a lazy wink.

"Alright then." Harleen said, turning around to grab the rum and unopened bottle of Mrs Gilbert's signature lemonade. Setting a tall glass down on the table she poured in the lemonade, keeping an inch off the top to fill the rest with rum. Satisfied, she slid the glass over to Mr Carmichael and watched him take a reluctant sip. "Taste good?"

"Not as good as whiskey." He grumbled, smacking his lips together to take another swig. Carmichael then looked up, narrowing his eyes at her. "You look rather different tonight Harleen."

"Yes, she does, doesn't she?" Interrupted a voice, a voice that Harleen's heart couldn't help but flutter at. She looked up to find Jack Napier, coolly making his way over towards the bar counter, carrying a small wooden crate in his hands. His new uniform was still immaculate, as well as rich hair. Besides the stubborn lock that seemed to be persistent on tormenting Harleen.

"Absolutely radiant." Jack added, placing his peak cap on the bar top along with the small wooden crate, he appeared to have a handkerchief draped over it, concealing the contents. But Harleen didn't notice, her eyes were too busy gazing at his deep blue ones. He smiled over at her, staring intensely into her face, consuming ever feature that lay there.

Harleen blushed, moving her gaze away from him, trying to conceal her embarrassment. "Mr Napier, it's nice to see you again."

Without taking his eyes off her, Jack took a seat at the bar and just as he was about to speak, he was interrupted by the elderly man sitting next to him. "Oh, I don't think we've met. I'm Mr Carmichael, and can I assume that you're one of the yanks that's come over to do your country's dirty work?"

Napier raised his brow, turning his head slowly to face the man who had made the blunt comment. "The names Jack Napier, but my friends call me Jack. So you can address me as Sir, since I'm honorary member of the Royal Air Force as well as my own." He replied sharply.

Harleen's eyes widened at Jack's less than discreet snap. Jack looked up at her then, seeing her shocked expression. Stroking back a piece of untamable hair, he blinked, swinging back round to Mr Carmichael. "Didn't mean to snap, it's been a long day." He muttered apologetically.

"No matter my boy, I respect your efforts. You have to excuse my bitter outlook," Mr Carmichael said warmly, "It wasn't that long ago that I was in your shoes. Bloody Germans eh?"

"Yeah," Jack chuckled, "Well, that's what I'm hoping once I get up in the air anyway."

Carmichael grinned. "You just keep your wits about you boy, Jerry can be a devious little bugger at the best of times."

"I hear that." Jack nodded, moving back to face the bar fully. He looked up at Harleen, seeing her face relax into a warm smile. "Say Harley, I'll have whatever he's having." He said, pointing at the man's nearly empty glass of lemonade and rum.

"Oh, I wouldn't. Harleen's given me this instead of whiskey and I have to say, rum and lemonade is no substitute." He laughed.

Jack raised his left brow and studied Harleen as she smiled shyly. He couldn't help but be taken in by her beauty. Her hair was split into two equal parts, flowing softly over her shoulders, tickling the neckline of the black tea dress that hugged every inch of her curves. Jack soon found himself lost in her. Her eyes, her small nose and of course her plump red lips. He unconsciously raked his right hand through his hair whilst trying to tame his mind from the urge to hop over the counter, grab her wrist, drag her into the stock room and slam her up against the wall, finally taking her hot, sweet lips against his own.

"Mr Napier?" Harleen repeated, reaching out her hand to graze her fingers against his arm. "Are you okay?"

Being snapped out of the trance she appeared to have held over him, Jack smiled up at her. "I'm fine, never been better in fact."

There must of been something in his eyes as he spoke because Harleen saw it, causing her breath suddenly quicken in pace. Silence suddenly spread over them like a thick fog. "D...Did you want me to get you a glass of scotch?" She muttered, just barely so only he could hear her.

"Later, first there's something I want to give you…" Jack said softly, allowing his lips to turn up into a slow, lingering smile.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

"Can we go somewhere quiet?" Jack asked gently, leaning over the bar counter.

Harleen's face flushed a deep crimson as his words met her ears. Her palms suddenly grew clammy with every second that passed. "I err…I'm working, I can't leave the counter."

"It won't take long, I don't want my favorite barmaid to get the sack." He grinned. Jack stood upright and nodded his head discreetly towards the direction of the back door. "Outside?" Without giving Harleen a chance to decline, Jack picked up the shoe box sized crate and made his own way towards the door.

"Wait!" She called, ditching her dishcloth to scramble after him. "You can't go through there, it's staff only."

Jack swiveled on his feet and shot her a devilish grin. "Oh toots, live a little." With his free hand he grabbed ahold of the door handle and swung it open. He slipped through, never breaking eye contact with Harleen.

She cursed under her breath running after him. If Mrs Gilbert saw a customer disappearing through the staff entrance, her head would explode. Checking if coast was clear, Harleen followed Jack through the door.

Becoming engulfed by the night air, she shivered. "Mr Napier, where are you?" She asked the empty space in front of her.

"Come to our tree." His honey coated voice said, drawing her over towards the centre of the pub garden. Her heart beat faster when he called it 'our tree'. It was a little gesture that he probably didn't mean, but it still made her heart melt.

Harleen giggled, reaching out her arms as if she were blind, trying to feel around for the tree that was covered in the darkness of the night sky. "I can't find it." She squeaked when she felt a pair of hands wrap themselves around her waist and pull her even deeper into the abyss. Harleen turned quickly, placing her hands on a hard, shirt covered chest.

"Easy." Jack muttered, looking down at her. He pulled her closer and gently lead her over towards the tree where they had first met only last night. Harleen's heart hammered uncontrollably insider her once she realised that her body was full pressed against his. His warm breath tickled her forehead as she looked up to meet his intense gaze.

"See? Breaking the rules made your heart beat a little didn't it?" He asked, moving his left hand from her waist to her lower back. He glided his fingers over the soft fabric of the tea dress as he spoke. "I can feel it racing." Jack murmured, trying to press her closer.

Harleen tried to speak but the contact with his body against hers stole all words from her mouth. "Mr Napier.." She gasped, looking into his blue hues and trying to resist the urge to run her fingers through his wickedly thick brown hair.

"I've got something for you." He teased, drawing away from her body entirely. Harleen whimpered at the loss of contact and how the cold air suddenly started to bite at her skin. Jack knelt down and picked up the wooden crate that he had arrived with. "It's not much, but I wanted to get you something...just to say thanks for being the first Brit not to turn their nose up at me."

"That's not true." Harleen said gently.

"No it's not, but you're the only Brit that I like." He winked. "Now c'mon, I can't hold this forever."

Harleen giggled, stepping closer to him she stared at the box being cradled in his hands. Moving her right hand closer, she delicately removed the handkerchief that covered it. Her eyes shot to his immediately as her mouth hung open in pure shock. "You…? You got me...Oh my god."

"You like it?" He asked, amused by her expression.

Harleen looked back down to the small open crate. Inside contained many objects that she hadn't seen in years. Wrigley's chewing gum was the first of many items that sat in the box, along with a small strip of Cadburys chocolate, a couple of fresh oranges, a tin of peaches, and of course some high quality women's hosiery that Harleen didn't even feel worthy of looking at, let alone owning. "I...I...I can't accept this, this is too much." She stuttered, placing the handkerchief back over the box.

"I want you to take it, besides, you haven't reached the best bit yet." He told her, carefully resting the crate in one area, he removed the cloth for the third time and reached deep into the box. His smile extended when he pulled out a small, half burnt cigarette. "I want you to keep this, as a reminder of our first date." Jack said, meeting her confused eyes. He saw the cogs turn in her brain as it suddenly dawned on her that this was the same cigarette that she had attempted to smoke earlier that day by the lake.

"First date? I don't recall any date." Harleen teased, trying to control her ever rising heart rate.

"You don't?" Jack asked, flashing her a wide smile that reached all the way up to his ocean like eyes. He then set down the crate back on the ground and returned to her, stepping closer. "Shall I tell you how it went?" He murmured. Jack looked down at her and studied her face. Something tightened deep within him as her red painted lips allowed heavy breaths to escaped her lungs.

With every word he spoke, he took another step forward, closing the gap between himself and the blonde girl that he just could resist. Harleen moved backwards, gasping as her back hit the rough texture of the tree bark. But despite the fact that she no longer moved, Jack still stepped closer. "I wanted to go into the village this morning, to scope out the locals and get to know the area. But something in my brain kept nagging me to explore the lake behind the Barracks. And that's when I saw you, with your slacks rolled up and your wild hair traveling with the wind." His voice dropped a few tones as he reached out and twirled his right hand around the low pigtail that draped across her shoulders. "I was worried about scaring you, frightening you away, so I waited. But I couldn't hold back for long. There's something about you Harley, something different from all the other people that I've met, and I can't get enough of it."

"You don't even know me." Harleen whispered, searching his eyes for anything less than the truth.

"I know you deserve better than this place. You're worth so much more than you give yourself credit for Harley. I can see it, so why can't you?" Jack asked her, gently tucking stray piece of her tousled blonde hair behind her ear. His fingertips brushed her earlobe, the feel of her cold skin made him want to wrap himself around her. "Take the box Harley, I want you to enjoy it, you need to feel cherished."

Goosebumps erupted across her skin, sending an electric shiver down her spine. Harleen looked into his face with deeper intent, and when she did, she was sure that he had felt the lightning strike too. "Jack...I…"

He smiled at the name he so longed for her to use. "Harley...Will you allow me to give you one last gift?"

Harley shook her head gently. "You've given me enough already."

Jack chuckled. He moved both his hands to her shoulders as he stepped forward again, pressing the whole length of his body against hers. Slowly he fluttered his fingertips up her neck, feeling her quickening pulse and strain of her heartbeat pound to his every move. Finally Jack cupped her face in his large work worn hands, he looked into her eyes as he brought his face close to hers, inhaling that sweet natural scent that covered her flawlessly flushed skin. "I need to give you this...you need to have this from me." His incredibly blue eyes searched hers out in the darkness, asking silent permission to continue. Harleen nodded weakly, becoming consumed by him completely. His eyes dipped down to her lips before leaning in closer, feeling her hot, heavy breath dance between the slight gap that separated them.

Harleen's chest strained against her dress as he moved in, his warm hands holding her face firmly while his thumbs caressed her skin. It felt like heaven, just to be near him, to have him want to be near her. Usually her mind would've screamed at her to break away from the inevitable embrace she was just about to share with a man that she had literally only just met yesterday, but he was magnetic. The opposite to her, but yet they were so similar. In such a short amount of time, he'd made her feel more valued than anyone else had her entire life.

Jack released a low lingering breath that crossed her plump parted lips. Staring at them now, he couldn't wait any longer, he'd had his chance to kiss her this morning and missed it. He couldn't miss this one too. He brought his lips down to hers gently, slowly making contact with the soft skin that had haunted his mind ever since he'd laid eyes on her.

As soon as his lips made contact with hers, she whimpered in relief, finally giving into her craving for him. Jack's mouth slowly captured hers, making that tightness in his chest become even more unbearable. Harleen closed her eyes as soon as his mouth collided with hers, her eyelashes brushed his cheeks as he dipped his head to the side, claiming her lips for his own.

Everything about this felt right, she'd dreamt about how her first kiss would feel, how it would taste and nothing could of ever prepared herself for his feeling. Her blood pumped at an alarming rate around her body, her hands itched to slide through his hair and the oxygen stored in her lungs seemed to be stolen, leaving her breathless and weak in his embrace.

Jack suddenly pulled away. Disconnecting his mouth from hers, he caught his breath and looked into her eyes. "You're shaking?" He removed his right hand and pressed his fingers against her chin, lifting her head up to meet his gaze.

"Th...that was my, my first kiss." Harleen whispered, feeling embarrassment creep up to her face. She looked away, scared that he would think that there was something wrong with her.

"I'm your first kiss?" Jack asked. Bringing her face back round to his, he leant down to her level to catch her attention. He noticed a slight shine to her eyes in that moment, and before he could even hesitate, he spoke again. "Harley… that wasn't a kiss." He breathed. "This, this is a kiss."

He crashed his lips onto hers suddenly, his mouth working harder and with more passion than before. The hands that had previously cradled her jaw now shot to her waist, squeezing her body almost painfully against his own as his tongue carefully asked permission to move past her lips. Harleen moaned at his urgency and the way his fingers pinched at her curves. The stray tears that had been building up in her eyes suddenly crashed down when she felt his tongue beg her to enter and without missing a beat, she parted her now smeared red lips for him.

As his tongue finally entered her mouth a low growl left his throat. She tasted like cherries and freshly picked strawberries, making Jack want to devour her even more. Harleen's eyes rolled to the back of her head as he took her fervently. The itch to touch his hair become overpowering and she just couldn't resist anymore. Her hands shot to either side of his face as she dragged them back, allowing her nails to scrape against his roots. She grinned into the kiss as she felt his rich brown hair sift through her fingers, a sensation that she was sure she would never tire of.

His cologne invaded all her senses, almost hypnotising her away from reality. A couple of day's ago she would've never imagined that she would be sharing a forbidden, passion filled kiss with the most charming man that she had ever met. Her whole world had turned upside down in the small space of 24 hours and she had a feeling it would only get more and more exciting from this point on.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that." Jack murmured against her open mouth. He pulled at her swollen bottom lip with his teeth before drawing away and resting his forehead against hers.

"We haven't known each other that long." Harleen replied, sliding her hands down to his shirt collar as she caught her breath.

"With the way things are going with this war. You've got to act fast, otherwise the things you want might be ripped out from under you." He explained, trailing his left hand up her spine. "It feels like I've known you for years. I've told more this past day than I have anyone else." She looked up at him in that moment, seeing how his blue cast eyes turned serious. "You're so beautiful Harley."

She smiled up at him, feeling that blush make another appearance on her skin. Harleen raised herself up to her tiptoes and brushed her nose up against his. Maybe this would all end in heartbreak or maybe it wouldn't. But right now there was one thing Harleen knew for sure. She wanted this man - this mysterious American to kiss her again.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

"I'm almost glad Hitler started this damn war." Jack murmured, looking down to catch sight of Harley's swollen lips. He raised his hand and ran his thumb across the moist skin, feeling her hot breath tickle his fingertips. "I wouldn't of met you otherwise."

Harleen released a slow but heavy breath at his words. "That's a selfishly wicked thing to say Jack."

He chuckled, smiling down at her. "I like it when you call me that. If I'd of known that kissing you would've had that result, I would've done it at our first glance."

Harleen's smiled dropped for a moment while she scanned his eyes desperately. "You don't mind that you were my first kiss, do you? It's only Pam said that most men wouldn't like it, because I'm not experienced and-"

Jack silenced her by pressing his thumb harder onto her mouth, sealing her lips completely. "Who's this Pam?" He asked, gently moving his hand out of the way for her to reply.

"My friend - my best friend." Harleen stuttered.

Jack swiftly pushed her back into the tree and cupped her face harshly. "You listen to me Harley, any man who would be bothered by that isn't a man at all. He's a child. You don't know how happy I am that I could share this experience with you. And if you let me, I'd like to be your second, third, fourth and fifth kiss to." His dusty blue eyes tore into her bright ones with every passing word.

"Only five kisses?" Harleen asked, letting a light giggle slip from her lips.

"Did I say five?" Jack teased, moving his hands down her jaw to rest on either side of her neck. He lowered his head down to hers, brushing his equally swollen lips against the tip of her nose. "You're perfect." He whispered against her fair skin.

"Perfect? Are you daft?" She giggled, placing her hands against the lapels of his jacket.

"What's daft?" Jack asked, not being able to take his eyes of her plump lips as she spoke.

"It means silly, stupid." Harleen said, shivering as she noticed how fixated his gaze was.

"Maybe I am, but not about the fact that you're beautiful Harley. The most beautiful woman I've ever laid my eyes on." He confessed. "I want to spend all my time with you." Jack suddenly drew away from her and raised her face to meet his. "That's okay isn't it? I don't mean to sound forward but you have this effect on me, something I've never felt before and I don't want to waste the time that we could have together."

"You don't know me Jack." Harleen whispered, afraid of upsetting him. "We don't know the first thing about each other."

"I'm not asking anything from you, nothing apart from your company." Jack told her. "Can we do that Harley? Can we spend as much time as we can together, I don't want to live or die with any regrets."

"Neither do I." She murmured, a slight shine taking over her blue orbs.

"Then have lunch with me tomorrow, by the lake." He suggested, letting his mouth ease into a smile that she couldn't refuse. "I'll sort everything out, you just need to turn up."

"I can't ask you to do that for me…" She said, teasing the fabric of his tunic between her fingers.

"You're not, I'm offering." Jack smirked, casting his eyes down to see her delicate fingers run over the coarse fabric.

"Only if I can provide the oranges." Harleen giggled, gesturing her eyes toward the crate that lay on the floor.

"Mmmm...how could I refuse." Jack replied.

A Moment of silence passed before he swiftly moved his head down to capture her lips against his own. He would never get enough of her taste, it was addictive, like a drug that so far had no side effect. Harleen's back arched away from the tree as her hands flew to the back of his neck, pulling at the short cut hair that lay there. She moaned into his lips, feeling a confidence take over. Jack invaded her mouth instantly, wanting to devour her whole, his eyes widened in delight under his lids when he felt her tongue push back, mimicking his movements in a glorious battle of rapture.

His hands found her waist, squeezing her small frame against his uniformed one. Her chest moved breathlessly against his. "Harley…" He muttered, trailing his lips to the corner of her mouth and down her jaw. "What are you doing to me?"

Harleen didn't reply, she only relished in the feeling of his soft lips pepper across her skin. Each peck sent a spark of electricity shoot through her core, igniting undiscovered nerves deep within her body.

"We've got to stop." Jack whispered pulling away from her. "I don't want to rush anything between us, I don't want to screw this up."

"Neither do I." She smiled. Harleen stepped backwards and ran her hands down his arms. "Will you walk me back inside? They're probably wondering where I've got too."

"Of course." Jack said. He entwined his right hand through hers and gently lead her away from the tree and back to the pub. "What's going to be your excuse?" He asked, chuckling slightly.

Harleen looked up at him a bit her lip in thought. "I'm going to tell them a rather rude American with a tree complex dragged me outside to talk about gardening."

"Rude American?" Jack questioned, squeezing her hand in his. "Would this be the same guy that asked you out to lunch?"

"The very same." Harleen giggled, releasing her hand from his to grab the door handle.

Before she could open it, Jack slammed his palm against it, stopping her from walking back inside. He leant down to her ear, letting his hot breath tickle the fine hairs on her skin. "Well you let me know if he makes another move on you and I'll sort him out."

"Oh I don't know, he's a pretty persistent man." Harleen laughed.

"Well who can blame him. He's going after what he wants and he's not letting anything get in his way." Jack whispered, slowly removing his hand from the door.

Harleen grinned up at him, slowly reaching out for the handle for a second time. As she was just about to step through, she noticed a pause in Jack's movements. "Is everything okay?"

He smiled gently. "You forgot the crate, you go on ahead and I'll meet you inside."

"Are you sure?" Harleen asked.

"I may be new to this place but I think I cope." Jack chuckled. Taking the door in his hand, he opened it up wider for her to step through. "I'll take you up on that offer of a scotch too." Harleen nodded, giving him one last look she slipped inside, becoming consumed by the heat, but it still didn't compare to the warmth that she felt around Jack.

Hearing the door close behind herself she took a deep staggering breath. Had that really just happened? Or was she dreaming? Harleen pressed her back up against the wall and tilted her head up to the ceiling. The dark wooden beams that matched the deep colour of Jack's hair made a sensation run down her spine. Sighing, Harleen raised her hands and ran her fingertips over her bottom lip, it felt larger somehow and slightly numb. She pulled her hand away and caught sight of the red lipstick smudged across them. Panic took hold of her body at the realization that the rogue must be all over her face. Pushing off the wall she fled into the small galley kitchen, luckily nobody was around to see her as she crept over to the sink. Harleen leant over the basin and turned on the tap, allowing bitter cold water to come gushing out. She reached over, grabbing one of the flannels set on the side she started to scrub her lips and chin roughly. "I'm never wearing lipstick around him again." She giggled, hoping that the last few smudges had been removed.

"Harley?" A voice called from outside the kitchen, but much to her disappointment, it wasn't the same voice that she had hoped for.

"Pam is that you?" Harleen called, ringing out the damp cloth.

"Of course it's me, who else?" Pamela announced, striding into the galley kitchen. Harleen looked up and wiped the final drip of water from the corner of her mouth. Her eyes widened when she caught sight of her friend. Pam was wearing a tight green slim line tea dress, which had a dangerously low neckline. A thick black belt separated the dress which matched the kitten heels worn on her feet. Bright cream faux pearls decorated her slim neck and rested perfectly against her collarbone.

"Pam, where did you get that dress from?" Harleen asked, trying to bite back her ever rising jealousy.

"Oh this old thing?" Pam replied nonchalantly. She pulled her bright red lips into a high smile as she flicked her fiery red hair over her shoulder. "I've had this knocking around for awhile, I only wear it on special occasions."

"What's so special about tonight?" Harleen said, drying her hands. "It's just the pub."

"Yeah, a pub full of handsome Americans." She explained, walking over to Harley. Pam reached out and examined the low Judy Garland inspired hairstyle that lay effortlessly over her shoulders. "Harley, have I taught you nothing? How do you expect to get anyone's attention if you're wearing silly little pigtails."

"I like them." Harleen whispered, moving her hand up to brush her own hair back. "Someone said they made me look radiant."

Pamela shook her head from side to side. "They were probably just being kind. Don't worry Harley, I'll help you fix this mess."

Before Harleen could protest, Pam began tugging on the ties that kept her hair together. Tears began to prick in her eyes when she felt her blonde locks slowly come loose from the braid.

Pam suddenly stopped her assault and pulled back. "Why is there lipstick on your chin?"


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Harleen froze at Pam's question, she looked up to see her arms folded, waiting impatiently for an answer.

"You know how bad I am at putting lipstick on, I applied it before work but decided against it." Harleen explained. "I must've missed a bit."

"Oh Harley you're hopeless!" Pam said. Licking her thumb she pressed it against Harleen's chin, trying to rub away the smudged rouge. "It's a good thing I'm here then isn't it? I'll help make you look like a picture, don't you worry."

Harleen stepped backwards at her words. "Actually Pam, I liked my hair how it was. I don't care what other people think, I liked it."

"Harley...I'm just trying to help." Pam muttered sharply. "You need to get yourself out there, experience things...experience people. Men want women, not girls."

"I'm not a girl! I'm 18. Which you keep pointing out. I know you mean well, but I'm not like you. I can't wear stuff like that." Harleen groaned, gesturing at the tight dress the Pam wore. "It's not who I am, it's who you are."

"What's got you in this twist Harley? You never said no all those times I did your hair and makeup before, why the sudden change?" Pamela snapped.

Harleen sighed, dropping her arms to her side. "I'm sorry, I just...I appreciate your help, but it's not me. I don't want to pretend to be someone I'm not."

Pam approached her gently, raising her arms she touched the ends of Harleen's now loose hair. "You can still be you, just an improved version."

Harleen opened her mouth to protest once more, but before she could, Pam's hands were already at work. Pulling, pinching and prodding at strands of hair. "Ow!" Harleen shrieked, feeling her scalp burn.

"Oh quiet, I didn't touch you." Pamela muttered through a mouthful of hair pins.

With a few more moments of Pam dancing around Harleen, she was finished. "All done!" Pamela cried happily. "I told you I could make you look better!"

"I'll be the judge." Harleen grumbled, pulling herself away to catch her reflection. She walked over to the basin and inspected herself thoroughly. "Pam...what did you do?"

"I made you look beautiful Harley! I mean, it's a bit rough around the edges, but under the circumstances I think it's a vast improvement." Pam said reassuringly.

Harleen dismissed her words and stood open mouthed at the person staring back at her through her reflection. Her hair had been pulled to one side, with her wild untamable curls caged to the nape of her neck in a side chignon. Her fringe curved off to the left, giving her toned blonde locks the look of volume. The hairstyle that Pam had created was stunning, but not her style. As she looked at herself through the mirror, all she could see was a mini version of Pamela Isley staring back and not Harleen Quinzel.

"You can thank me later." Pam chirped, reaching out to grab her forearm. "Now, come on, we can't keep the men waiting." She hauled Harleen away from the basin, nearly causing her to trip on her patent heels. Pam dragged her out of the galley kitchen and towards the bar. The sound of laugher and glasses clinking together grew louder and louder as they approached.

"Oh my goodness! Who's that!?" Pamela screeched, releasing Harleen's hand to point at a uniformed man sitting in the darkest corner of the already dimly lit pub.

Harleen followed Pam's gaze and immediately tensed. The figure wrapped up in RAF blues was sitting with his back to the bar, smoke rising up from his silhouette as his other hand drummed an impatient tune against the mahogany wooden table. She hoped to god it wasn't Jack. If Pamela set her eyes on him, Harleen's chances would be over before they had even really begun.

"Do you know him? Has he come in here before?" Pamela asked impatiently, still transfixed on the figure ahead.

"I...I erm...he's not...I don't think…" Harleen stuttered, still holding onto hope that it wasn't Jack Napier who had attracted Pam's attention.

"Toots! There you are!" Jack beamed, suddenly appearing in front of her, blocking the view of the unidentified man sitting at the far off table. Harleen released a deep sigh of relief and smiled up at him. "I've been looking for you." Jack's smile quickly dropped when he caught sight of her changed hair. Ignoring Pam's presence, he extended his right hand and reached out to comb a loose lock of blonde hair back. "You've changed it?"

"Well…" Before Harleen could even mutter a reply, Pam stepped forward, making herself known to Jack. He snapped his head round to her quickly and pulled his lips into a tight line. Her overdressed appearance didn't impress him at all, but he knew instantly who she was just by the way she rolled her eyes around his body with a disapproving look. This was the friend Harleen had mention before.

"I don't think we've been introduced." Pam said, extending her hand. "I'm Pamela Isley, Harley's best friend."

Jack looked at Harleen to see her eyes cast downwards to the floor. Looking back up, he narrowed his eyes. "Yes, I've heard a lot about you." He stated simply, brushing off her gesture of a handshake.

"Shame I can't say the same thing about you." Pam replied, in an equally static tone. She turned to Harleen with narrowed eyes. "Harley, who is this man?"

Harleen's head suddenly shot up, but she didn't look at Pam. Instead her eyes were focused on Jack's. That was the question wasn't it? Who is this man? She knew his name and where he came from but not much else. Harleen took a deep breath and focused on the different shades of blue that dappled in his eyes, and in that moment, she didn't care. In the short amount of time that she'd know him, he'd changed her world completely.

"This is Jack Napier, he's my...my…" She stuttered, not being able to find the words. But luckily she didn't have to.

"Friend." Jack interrupted, saving her from falling over her own words. He then turned to Harleen again, this time his eyes were hard, as if they were demanding answers. "If you'll excuse us Miss Isley, Harley promised me a scotch, which I am still yet to receive."

Harleen looked at Pam apologetically, before making a subtle step backwards towards the bar. "I've got to get back to work Pam, Mrs Gilbert will be that mad if she saw me talking instead of making drinks."

"But it's your job to talk to customers…" Pam said, cocking her head to one side.

"Yes and they're waiting for me. I'll be back as soon as I get a free moment I promise." Harleen apologised again, making another effort to move away.

"Fine, I'll just have to keep that gentleman over there company." She stated firmly.

"Have fun with that, he's no gentleman." Jack commented before striding off towards the bar. As he passed Harleen, he moved his right hand out to brush her knuckles slightly. The small gesture wasn't enough to be noticed by Pam, but Harleen felt it. Her body shivered in the most delicious way when his skin made contact with hers, and her lips tingled with the memory of the unforgettable kiss that she had shared with him only a few moments ago.

Harleen turned her head to his direction as he stalked off, the sight of his muscles rippling under the well fitted blue tunic gave her heart palpitations. As if he knew that she was watching, Jack raised his arm to smooth back his thick brown hair, and as he did, the seams of the jacket strained against him. Harleen could almost see the smirk plastered all over his face as he took extra time to neaten his locks.

"Harley!" Pam shouted to attract her attention. "Hello, earth to Harley!?"

"Oh sorry Pam!" She jumped, snapping out of the trance she appeared to be under. "I was just…"

"I don't like him." Pamela interrupted, narrowing her eyes back on Napier who had taken his usual seat by the counter. "Completely rude and arrogant. But I guess not all the Americans can be charming, there's always one rotten apple in the cart."

"Well I like him." Harleen snapped angrily. The words Pam spoke made her chest sting, as though the insult against Jack was fired directly at her. "You just don't like him because he's seen through your act. He doesn't want a girl that plays pretend in their mother's clothes."

"Oh, is that so?" Pam retorted, flicking her rich red hair over to one side. "Well, we'll see who the little girl is when I'm walking out of here on the arm of a US airman and you're wiping down beer suds off these wooden tables." And with that finally comment, Pam released a defiant huff and stormed off in the direction of the uniformed figure sitting on the far off bench.

Harleen copied Pam's movements and swiveled on the balls of her feet towards the bar, muttering incoherent word to herself. "Why does she always do this!"

"Why does who always do what?" Jack asked, suddenly rising himself off the barstool. His eyes followed her closely as she moved around the other side of the counter. Her face cast downwards as if in deep thought.

"Nothing it's fine." She muttered. "Did you still want that scotch? Or have you already been served?"

"Hey." Jack said. Ignoring her, he reached across the bar and lightly grabbed her by the wrist. He pulled her forward gently, allowing her body to softly make contact with the side of the bar. "Why did you change your hair?" He asked, never releasing her wrist for one moment.

Harleen slowly moved her eyes up to his, the intense blue orbs staring back at her was enough to make any truth spill out from her body. "Pam said my hair looked hopeless. She fixed it for me. To try and make me look pretty."

Jack released a light chuckle at her words. "Harley...you don't need to try, you're already there. I liked it how it was, I like how you are. Don't let some jumped up brat tell you how to dress, okay?"

With a gentle nod, Harleen felt warmth spread through her entire being. "Okay."

"Besides, do you really wanna look like that? She's a movie star wannabe from magazines, It's not real life. Real life is this, you." Jack smiled, squeezing her wrist gently. He suddenly released them, flashing her an all Napier charmed wink. Harleen couldn't help but break out into a smile. "Ah, there we are! Beautiful! But do you know what would look even more beautiful Toots?" He asked, whispering as if his next words were going to be something forbidden and scandalous.

"What?" Harleen gasped, feeling a wave of warm heat creep up from her neck onto her cheeks.

"You'd look more stunning holding that glass of scotch you promised me almost an hour ago." Jack teased, pulling himself away from the bar completely. He smirked at her flushed cheeks and how the redness suddenly dispersed at his words.

"I do apologise Mr Napier...I got distracted outside in the garden. I shan't let it happen again." Harleen replied, smirking to herself.

"You better not mean that." Jack smiled, tapping his lips with the bud of his right index finger.

"I'll get you that drink." Harleen replied, quickly changing the subject to tease Jack even further. She glanced up into his dusty beads again and when she saw that spark ignite behind his pupils, she knew that he would make her take back those teasing words soon enough.

* * *

 **Hey Guys!**

 **Just wanted to write a little bit to express my thanks for all the support over this story. I'm blown away by the response!**

 **As you may, or may not have noticed, the cover picture of this story has changed... this is down to the magnificent chickadee333 who has taken her time to create such an extraordinary piece based this story. I have no words to explain how amazing this was to receive! If you want to see the full piece (because the fan fiction image manger decided to cut it) You can check out it out on her Tumblr account, which also holds links to her fan fiction! Because she's got double talent which I'm incredibly jealous of! I CAN'T RECCOMED HER ENOUGH!**

 **On another note, I'm afraid I will be missing updates for next week on both Inmate and Love and Warfare. I'm going away for work so I won't have time to write my favorite clown couple. Adult problems.**

 **Thank you so much again for your love, favorites, follows and reviews! Us writers need to hear from you guys, and these comments keep us going! THANK YOU!**

 **\- M x**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Wiping down the counter surface whilst waiting for Jack to return, Harleen scanned the room. No matter what had happened that day, and no matter what would happen the next, the pub was always full to the brim of locals and casual acquaintances sharing a laugh and a pint of beer. She smiled at the sight, but it soon dropped when she caught sight of her friend Pamela Isley sitting on the lap of Mark Richards. Her arms were draped over his shoulder as she laughed into his ear, and in turn Harleen saw his hands creeping up her thigh, slipping dangerously under the hem of her dress.

Without even thinking Harleen found herself rushing towards the pair, abandoning the busy bar to approach them sternly. As annoyed as she was with Pam for her earlier comments, she couldn't just stand back and watch her best friend become ensnared with his sleaze of a man. "Pam!" Harleen shouted, getting closer to the couple.

The redhead shot round to meet Harleen intense glare. "Harley can't you see I'm busy." She replied, still holding a distasteful tone from their earlier conversation. Mark pulled his lips into a smirk before turning his own gaze towards Harleen. "Well hello baby, I was wondering when you'd come and find me, but you're a bit late." He grinned, sliding his hand further up Pam's thigh.

"You two know each other?" Pamela asked, shifting uncomfortably on Mark's lap. Noticing her change in attitude, he reached up to brush his fingers against her neck. "Don't worry gorgeous, I only got eyes for you." He muttered.

Pam sighed and teased the collar of his shirt between her fingers. "Good." She smiled.

Realising that Pam's attention was being stolen once again, Harleen stepped forward and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Pam, please can I speak to you in private?"

Pam groaned and rolled her eyes towards Harleen. "Fine, but make it quick Harley, I want to get to know Mark a bit more." She said, throwing a wink in his direction before easing herself up off his lap.

"Don't be long baby, I'll miss you." Mark said, removing his hand from her thigh as she unhooked her legs. Before Pam could even respond, Harleen grabbed her arm and hauled her away from him.

Jerking her wrist away from Harleen, Pam scowled and stormed towards the back room. Harleen scurried after her, but before she did, she turned back to catch Mark throwing her a suggestive wink. Her skin crawled at the sight.

"Pam, wait." Harleen called, catching up to her just before she slipped into the backroom.

Pamela instantly rounded on her, her green eyes ablaze with fury. "That was so humiliating! Why would you do that to me in front of him. I know you didn't like what I said earlier, but don't take your lack of a love life out on me!" She shouted.

"This isn't about me, it's about you." Harleen explained. "You need to stay away from Mark, he's no good and he'll break your heart."

"And what do you know about that, or heartbreak for that matter?" Pam retorted. "You haven't even kissed a guy."

Unable to stop the anger from boiling over, Harleen pulled her lips into a tight line and spat a response. "For a matter of fact I have, so you can stop using that as a fire back every time we have a disagreement."

Pam popped a hip and rested her right hand against it whilst raising a brow. "Do you really expect me to believe that you've had your first kiss since we spoke this morning? I wasn't born yesterday."

"I have! Maybe if you stopped falling over every man that glanced your way, I would of told you sooner." Harleen snapped, growing short with this conversation.

"Who then?" Pamela asked. "Who kissed you?"

"Jack." Harleen said firmly. "And I'm glad he did, It was the most wonderful experience of my life, because he didn't just force his tongue down my throat at the first opportunity. He made me feel wanted."

Pam rolled her eyes. "Jack? That American from earlier?" She asked rhetorically. "Harleen, that what he does! Don't you see? It's all apart of his game to get close to you, that is until he gets what he wants and then he'll drop you like a stone."

Harleen gasped angrily at her words. "No, he's not like that. You don't know him like I do."

"I may not but Mark does, he told me everything about Jack Napier, he even warned me to keep away from him just in case he gets bored of you and turns his head elsewhere. You know he's just using your innocence to get close to you, don't you Harley?"

"And why would he do that? What would he have to gain?" Harleen asked. "Besides Mark's the one who's no good. You know he approached me in the village today, trapped me between a post box and wouldn't let me leave. He's a sleaze Pam, he wants one thing and one thing only and I don't want you getting attached to someone like that."

"I don't believe you, Mark's a nice guy. He said he'd take me back to the US once the war's over. He said I could be a movie star, like Veronica Lake or Katharine Hepburn. He want's to help me become someone, and not waste my life hanging around here." Pam replied. "What does Jack have to offer? You don't know the things Mark's told me about him, if you did, you'd stay away."

"What? What could possibly be that bad coming from a guy that's sacrificed his whole life to save ours from a war that has nothing to do with him!?" Harleen said defensively.

"It's not my place to say, Mark told me in confidence." She said, dropping down to a calmer tone. "Look Harley, I'm not saying this to upset you, I'm happy that you've finally had your first kiss and that you're experiencing things. But Jack's dangerous, he's done some terrible things and according to Mark, he still is. You're like a sister to me, you are my sister. I don't want him ruining you. It would break my heart." Pam reached out and took Harleen by the hand. "I know you won't listen to me because you're as stubborn as a mule, but please just keep your distance, at least until you know the whole truth. You deserve better than him."

"How will I learn the truth if you won't tell me?" Harleen asked, finding some sort of comfort in Pam's concern.

"Ask him, if he cares about you, he'll tell you everything, and if he doesn't...then you'll know to stay away." Pamela explained, squeezing her hand tightly. "I don't want to fight with you Harley, I just want you to be careful."

"I want you to be careful too." Harleen admitted. "Just keep your guard up Pam, a man that promises the world never delivers.

"We'll see." She replied, releasing her hand gently. "I should probably get back, he'll be wondering where I am."

"If you get into an trouble just come and find me, I'm serious Pam." Harleen urged.

"I doubt it will come to that, but I will, I promise." Pamela moved forward to give Harleen a sweet embrace, hugging her small frame with relief. "Talk to Napier, do it before you get in too deep."

Harleen look up at Pam and nodded quietly. Feeling the arms around her release, she stepped backwards and watch Pam turn on her heel and leave through the door, making her way back to the only man that had ever made her skin crawl. She inhaled deeply, letting her mind race to all the possible reasons why Mark would warn Pam about Jack. He was probably just trying to cause trouble, especially after the confrontation they had on the first night they'd arrived and the fact that Jack had warned her away from Mark. Harleen frowned, shaking off the accusation, it was probably a case of two men trying to establish their authority in a new environment.

Accepting that as a good enough reason, Harleen walked out of the room, slowly making her way back to the bar.

"Harley! Where did ya' sneak off to? I was just about to send out a search party." Jack smiled up at her, whilst sitting at the bar. The strong smell of cigarettes and cologne wandered into her senses before she even got close enough to him. He raised off of his seat and walked towards her slowly, allowing a devilish grin to spread across his lips.

"I just had to erm...sort something out." Harleen explained, having to pull her head up to meet his eyes as he approached. Jack dropped his head gently, allowing that stubborn lock to fall over his forehead, but this time he didn't bother to smooth it back.

"You okay toots?" Jack asked, registering her distracted expression.

Harleen nodded quickly. "Fine, I'm fine, just tired."

Jack smirked. "Well, once your shift is done I can walk you home if you like? We could maybe take the long way round? Is there a long way round?"

Harleen smiled sweetly, studying the sharp contours of his face as he beamed down at her. Suddenly whatever Pam or Mark had said seemed to seep away by just one look at him. Harleen didn't care about what skeletons may be lurking in his closet. It was apart of his charm, the mysterious feeling which pulled her to him like a magnet. A man like that - the man staring down at her now with the deepest blue eyes and furrowed brow must have secrets, and for the moment, Harleen just didn't give a damn.

"I might have to stay late because of the books." She explained, trying to get closer to him without drawing attention from the surrounding customers.

Jack shrugged, still carrying that edible grin. "I'm a pretty patient guy. I can wait for you."

Harleen giggled. "No, don't be silly. You need to get back to base. It's a wonder you have all this free time anyway."

Jack's smile suddenly dropped. "Soon I won't, so I want to spend every second I have with you. Besides, I can't let my girl walk home on her own. What kind of guy would I be if I let that happen?"

Harleen creased her bows together. "What do you mean soon? Are they sending you away?"

"I can't talk about it toots." Jack suddenly reached out and grabbed her hand discreetly with his, lacing his fingers through hers. "But don't worry, you're not getting rid of me that easily."

She smiled, looking down at their hands entwined she noted how well they fit together. His large hand cradled hers as his thumb caressed her knuckles, igniting goose bumps throughout her body. "Well in that case, I'll meet you out the front when I finish."

"It's a date." He replied, flicking his eyes down to her lips for a brief, but lingering moment.

* * *

 **Thank you all for your patience with me in regards to uploading, my wifi has been weaker than my recent bank statement and it's been hard to get connection. Your patience is definitely appreciated.**

 **Just wanted to add a quick note too... Although this story might not be 1111100000% accurate, I have done some research. The US weren't officially involved in WW2 after the attack on Pearl harbor 1941. (I have done the reading and I also unfortunately witnessed the questionable film Hollywood released staring our dear Ben Affleck.)**

 **I have mentioned the fact that the US haven't been dragged into the state of affairs in chapter 10. But in answer to some red flags as to why there are American volunteers, there were in fact some US personnel prior to the Pearl Harbor attack that crossed the US border and joined the RCAF (Royal Canadian Air Force) to learn how to fly and fight, and eventually crossed the pond to help us out.**

 **But as with everything, even big Hollywood blockbusters, there will be mistakes and some points that I've stretched for the story, this is after all fan fiction and not discovery channel.**

 **Love you all, and thanks again for the feedback! It's fuel for me!**

 **\- M x**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

The night drew on, drinks were being served and jokes were shared between old friends and new. Jack stayed at the bar, his eyes following Harleen's every move. Everything about her had him absolutely captivated, especially the way her hair tickled the neckline of her dress when she twirled on her feet to grab the drinks from behind the counter. But there was another thing he noticed as he watched her. Whenever she served a customer, she would pull her plump lips up into a smile, but as soon as the payment has been made and the alcohol has been served, her smile quickly dropped, turning back into the worried expression that she'd adopted ever since having that heated conversation with Pamela earlier. And what saddened him the most, was that she had started to do the same thing to him.

"Harley?" He called, reaching out his hand across the bar to grab her attention.

She turned on her heel and blinked up at him, her hand wiping down a pint glass with an old rag. "Hm?" Harleen responded, as if she was being pulled out of her own thoughts.

"What's wrong?" Jack asked.

Harley sighed, placing the glass down on the counter and walked over to where he sat. "Nothing, just been a long day is all."

"It's more than that Harley." He said firmly. "You're not regretting our kiss are you? I may have been a bit forward, I know English guys ain't like that but-"

"No, no, no, no." Harley interrupted, lacing her right hand into his open palm which still lay across the counter. She smiled, this time it was genuine, full of warmth and another feeling that she'd never felt before. "I could never, ever regret that kiss with you Jack."

Jack released a sigh of relief. "Good." He closed his hand around hers and squeezed her fingers gently. "Well if it's not that, then what is it?"

Harleen paused for a moment, looking into his blue eyes which held concern for her. She debated whether to tell him about what Pam had said. But she shortly concluded that it wasn't important, whatever has happened, he would tell her eventually. She wasn't going to let Pamela ruin her night. "Honestly Jack, you're reading too much into things. I'm just tired, nothing to worry about." She told him reassuringly.

Jack pulled his face into a frown, studying her blue orbs for a sign to indicate it was anything more than fatigue. "Why don't I believe you?" He asked, pulling her hand closer to him and making her body gently collide with the edge of the counter. Jack quickly stood up from the bar stool and moved closer towards her. His eyes scanned her face quickly, as if he was trying to read an upside down map. His sharp jaw tensed further when she cast her own eyes downwards, escaping his gaze completely. "Talk to me." He demanded, using his other free hand to raise her chin so that her attention was brought back to him.

Harley hesitated. What could she say to him? He knew something was troubling her and the grip he had on her hand was telling her that he wasn't going to give up until she told him everything. "Jack please. I promise it's nothing." She told him before leaning over the counter and placing a brief kiss to his cheek. Harley felt his lips rise up into a smile when she placed her own against his warm skin. When she pulled away finally, his expression had softened slightly and that stubborn strand of brown hair had crept its way across his forehead. "Thank you for worrying, I've not had anyone be concerned for me before."

"I don't want you to keep anything from me Harley. I don't care if it's only something little like tearing a hole in your least favorite dress. I want to know." He told her, never releasing her hand.

She smiled, moving her left hand to cover his right. "And when that happens you'll be the first to know."

Jack drew his lips into a tight line and gently released her hand which he had held in death grip since the start of their conversation. "You're impossible Harleen Quinzel."

Harley's eyes widen at the use of her given name. "I thought you hated that name?" She asked.

"I never said I hated it, it just doesn't suit you." He told her with a smirk. "I'm only going to use it when I'm being serious." He looked at her then, his eyes dark yet containing a deep fire which sent electric pulses running through her every nerve. He had a power about him, a side that Harley had not yet discovered. Anyone else would've been scared, but she wasn't. What Harley felt was a mixture between excitement and desire.

"I want to kiss you." Jack growled, his eyes running over her pouted red lips. He edged closer to the side of the bar, his expression not changing in the slightest.

"Jack…" Harley stuttered, being taken aback by his strong declaration of want. "Not here." She blushed, looking around the room and catching sight of the customers still enjoying their drinks.

He followed her gaze and smiled. "I don't care if they see."

"We can't, I work here. News travels fast around a small village like this. If it reached my parents, my father would kill you…" Harley explained. "Then he'd probably kill me." Jack tipped his head back and laughed. "I'm serious! Don't laugh!" Harley snapped, but his chuckles soon caught her own throat and she was giggling along with him. "He would actually murder you."

"Oh but it would be so worth it." He breathed, moving his face closer to hers.

"You don't mean that." She said, biting her lip at his closeness. Harley inhaled deeply, taking in the scent of his cologne.

"I definitely do, but if you don't believe me...we could always test it out." He smirked, lowering his eyes to run over her body, clad in the black tea dress that covered every inch of her curves.

Jack's look made Harley's heart hammer against her chest and her pulse race. "I could get into trouble…"

"Then let's go somewhere." He suggested, his voice dripping with the need to feel her lips on his again. "Outside?"

Harley giggled nodding her head from side to side. "I don't have an excuse to be out there. There's...there's the stockroom where we keep all the barrels and spirits."

Jack's eyes sparkled with the suggestion. "Let's go." And without anymore hesitation, he grabbed her wrist painfully and dragged her out from behind the bar. But he quickly realized that he didn't know where he was going and allowed Harleen to take the lead.

Luckily they managed to slip out of sight without anyone noticing. The pub would be closing soon and Mr and Mrs Gilbert were too busy chatting and bidding goodbye to all the locals to spot Harley dashing off into the storeroom accompanied by a tall, dark and handsome American.

She led him into the small dark room, turning around Harley looked up into his deep blue eyes. Jack stared back, reaching out behind himself he slowly shut the door and walked towards Harley. She followed his lead and a short gasp left her lips when her back made contact with the wooden shelves. All of the light disappeared from the room as Jack advanced on her, placing his hands on her waist when he stepped closer. "You really are something else Harley."

He raised his hands further, feeling the soft material of her dress slid against his fingertips until he reached the neckline of her dress. Jack teased it in between his thumb and forefinger, feeling her skin radiate with the blush she seemed to carry whenever he got close to her like this.

Harley bit her lip, studying his features as he touched her so gently. "Are you going to kiss me?" She asked, shocked at the blunt words that had just left her own mouth.

Jack smiled, lifting his thumb up to caress her jawline. "So impatient, I'm becoming a bad influence on you."

"Please Jack." Harley said, placing her hands on the collar of his shirt.

"Just ask me again, one more time Harley." He whispered, bringing his face down to hers.

Harley slowly closed her eyes, her body reacting to the feeling of his skin barely touching hers. "Please kiss me Jack."

Jack moved both of his hands up to cup her face and groaned when his name fell from her lips in the most desirable way. Jack looked at her closed eyes then back down to her parted mouth. Heavy breaths escaped the gap between as she waited in anticipation. It was almost too painful to watch her so close to him and not be able to feel her.

Jack's grip around her jaw tightened and a whimper left Harley's lips before she was silenced by his mouth colliding with hers. His tongue wasted no time in begging for entrance, to taste what he had carved since the the last time they had kissed, and Harley welcomed him instantly. She moaned at the intrusion, his greed for her sent her eyes rolling to the back of her head in the most delicious way. The scotch that sat on his tongue mingled with hers and soon she was drunk, on him and the way he made her feel.

Jack groaned against her as Harley's fingers threaded through his thick brown hair and her nails scratched at the roots with every pull. She was driving him mad with her touch, so mad in fact that he found his hand wandering to her thigh. He slid his hand underneath the hemline of her dress and rested his palm against the untouched skin. Jack didn't venture any further than that, in fear of moving too fast. But she didn't protest as his hand massaged her skin, earning a string of moans to escape from her lips.

Neither of them spoke, they just consumed each other. Both of them being pulled together by a force that neither of them could explain. The world around them disappeared, nothing mattered anymore, not the war, his secrets, or the future. All they focused on was the feel of their tongues dancing and their bodies pressed so tightly together.

Harley furrowed her brow in between his kisses when she felt something hard against her inner thigh. She gasped, the sudden realization of what it was becoming clear in her mind. "Jack..?"

He pulled away from her lips, knowing that she had just felt his burning desire. He then searched her eyes for any sign that this was becoming too much for her. "Harley, it's not important. I'm not expecting anything from you." Jack said through laboured breaths. "We're taking our time remember."

Harley smiled up at him, the worry that was written across her face now wiped within moments. "Okay." She muttered before pulling him down on the hard grip she had on his hair. He kissed her again, this time more gently and at a slower rhythm. Letting her know that there was no need to rush, he would move to whatever pace she wanted to set.

"Harleen!?" A piercing voice called through the other side of the wooden door. "Harleen are you in there?"

Harley jumped at the noise and she froze on the spot. Her eyes widened when she caught sight of the stockroom door handle being turned from over Jack's shoulder.

"Shit!" He cursed, turning his head to see the door slowly open, threatening to expose their embrace to whoever was standing on the opposite side.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

"Oh no, no, no." Harleen panicked, frantically looking around the storeroom for a place where Jack could hide out of sight in case the intruder came in.

"Calm down." Jack whispered, placing a hand on her shoulder. "It's not like this was going to be a secret anyway."

"I know, I just..." Harleen began. "I'm meant to be working."

"But you are." Jack said, running his hands down her arms to settle against her waist. "Your customer service is exemplary."

Harleen wriggled out of his grip and smiled. "That's not what I meant." She stepped backwards away from him and turned towards the door. The voice on the other side spoke again. "Harleen? I need another barrel."

Harleen sighed in relief when she recognized the voice. But she quickly shot her hand out and pressed against the door in an attempt to keep them out. "Mrs Gilbert, I...I'll be out in a moment."

"I need that barrel now." She replied firmly.

Harleen pressed her ear up against the wooden door and pinched her eyes shut. "I know, just give me a moment."

Mrs Gilbert pause for a moment, then spoke up. "Who's in there with you, who are you talking to?"

"Myself." She replied instantly. "Just myself."

Harleen was met with no response as the other side of the door remained silent. Jack took this as a good sign and stepped forward, lacing his arms around Harleen's waist. He rested his chin on her left shoulder and nudged her neck with the tip of his nose. "I think we've gotten away with it."

Harleen pinched her eyes shut and sighed, relaxing into his body. "We can't get caught. Mrs Gilbert would kill me and then tell my parents, resulting in my father murdering me all over again."

Jack chuckled, sending vibrations pebbling across her skin. "Your dad seems like quite the character."

Harleen giggled and turned her face to the side slightly to catch Jack's grin. "When I say my father, I really mean my mother."

"Oh!" Jack smiled. "Well in that case, I'll be on my best behav-"

Before Jack could finish, the door to the stockroom suddenly burst open and Mrs Gilbert came face to face with Harleen and Mr Napier.

Mrs Gilbert stopped suddenly, her jaw dropped at the sight of Jack's arms wrapped around Harleen waist and his lips brushing against her ear. "What the hell is going on!" She shouted, taking a step forward.

Harleen gasped at the sudden intrusion and pushed herself way from Jack. "Mrs Gilbert...I...I...I'm so sorry, I was just…we were just…"

Mrs GIlbert narrowed her eyes at Harleen, then shot her daggers towards Jack. "Mr Napier, care to explain what on earth you're doing here?"

Jack gave an uneasy smile and smoothed back his hair with his right hand. He cast his eyes over to Harleen and then returned to Mrs Gilbert. "Nothing happened." He reassured her. "Nothing at all. I just wanted some time alone with her, just to talk."

"And why would you want that Mr Napier? You have plenty of other friends to talk to." She replied sternly.

"Actually I don't." Jack replied. "Besides, Harleen's the one I want to talk to. I like spending time with her." He turned his head slightly and smiled over at the blonde who still had her bright blue eyes wide with panic. "She's the kindest person I've ever met. I'd be crazy not to want to spend time with her away from everyone else. I want her all to myself."

Harleen's shocked expression turned into a heartwarming smile. She stepped forward, ignoring Mrs Gilbert and placed her right hand over his left. She looked up into his dusty blue eyes and bit her lip. "I like spending time with you too."

Mrs Gilbert's eyes softened when she saw Harleen's heart beam through her blue orbs. "Alright." She said. "Get out of here the both of you. I really need that barrel." She smiled.

Harleen's shoulders visibly relaxed at her words and as soon as they met her ears, Harleen released Jack's hand and walked towards Mrs Gilbert. "Thank you! Thank you for understanding."

"Mmm." She forward, with a hint of a small smile. "Just don't let me catch you two in here again. Actually don't let me catch you two ever. You're here to work Harleen, keep your private life separate."

"I know, I'm sorry. It won't happen again I promise." Harleen assured her. "Please don't tell my mother."

Mrs Gilbert raised a brow. "I give you my word. She'd kill you if she found out you were...making friends with an American, and we can't afford to lose you, we're really short staffed."

Harleen giggled. "I know."

"Now." Mrs Gilbert said, glancing back at Jack. "Get out of here, separately. We don't want to cause a stir."

Jack nodded in thanks and took a step forwards, running his hand across Harleen shoulder before moving. Mrs Gilbert instantly shot her hand out and placed it on Jack's arm to stop him before he reached the door. "Harleen, you go first." She said looking Napier directly in the eye. "Mr Napier can help me with the barrel."

"Uh okay." Harleen nodded. She turned to Jack and turned her lips upwards gently. "I'll see you out there?"

"You definitely will." Jack smirked, winking at her in the most charming way. Harleen blushed under his gaze and smile once more before slipping off through the door and out behind the bar.

As soon as Harleen left, Mrs Gilbert shut the door and turned back towards Jack Napier. "I don't know what your game is, or what your intentions are, but Harleen is very dear to me and if you step one foot out of line and break her heart. I'll slip arsenic into your scotch."

Any other man would of been petrified and the words and look this stern woman gave him, but Jack wasn't. He saw a hint of humor behind her eyes, but this was still a word of warning. "I would never hurt Harleen. I promise you that Mrs Gilbert. I want to make her happy, I want to make her laugh and smile at every opportunity I get." He confessed.

Mrs Gilbert nodded, trying to hold back a grin. "You better." She said firmly. "Because Harleen hasn't had that kind of joy in her life. I confess she's been a lot happier since you've arrived and I can see that now. Just don't use her for your own selfish needs."

"Whatever impression I've given you for you to assume that is wrong. I would never do that to her, she means too much to me." Jack replied, taking a strong step forwards.

"Well I'm glad we understand each other." Mrs Gilbert said. She then took a step forward and placed her hand on his shoulder. "I expect we'll be seeing more of you then?"

"Even Hitler couldn't keep me away." He told her, with a determined look in his eye.

…

Harleen took a deep breath, trying to rid herself of her flushed expression when she returned to the bar. Her heart hammered against her chest with the unfamiliar feeling of adrenaline. If anyone would of told her a couple of days ago that she'd be caught in an embrace with a dashing American in the storeroom, Harleen would of laughed in their face. But now this was her reality and her veins hummed in excitement in the thought that they might be caught again.

He had this hold on her, a hold that kept her captivated and entranced with everything he did. Even one look from him caused her skin to break out into the most delicious shiver, his touch - oh when he touched her her mind went numb, all she could feel was his large hands grabbing at the curve of her waist and pulling her tightly against his own body, which radiated heat to her core. It was like she was drunk on him becoming fully intoxicated by his presence.

Harleen gasped when she was suddenly snapped out of her trance to the sound of the stockroom door opening. She snapped her head to the side and saw Jack wander out with a slight grin. He locked eyes with her immediately and when he did, Jack's smile increased tenfold. He turned on his heel, making a sharp sound as his polished black parade shoes changed direction and carried him towards the object of his desire.

Harleen bit her lip and cast her eyes downwards, showing an ounce of shyness as she recalled the passionate kiss they'd shared in the cupboard only moments ago. Just as Jack was about to reach Harleen, Mr Gilbert intercepted, standing directly in front of her. Jack stopped immediately, remaining still on the spot as he watched the older gentleman approach Harley.

"Harleen dear?" Mr Gilbert smiled, trying to get her attention.

"Mr Gilbert?" Harleen replied, startled by his sudden appearance. "Is it time to go over the books?"

Gilbert chuckled and shook his head from side to side. "No child. Look, I've been talking with my wife and she suggested you take an early night off. You've been worked around the clock lately and it's the least we can do considering you had to walk back home at the dead of night after your last shift." He offered.

"You spoke to Mrs Gilbert?" Harleen asked, worry flashing through her mind.

"Yes dear, of course I did...she's my wife." He laughed, but the gentle smile he gave her then indicated to Harleen that Mrs Gilbert had disclosed to him the incident that had occurred in the stockroom. "Make sure you take that American with you, he's been following you around like a lost puppy and I don't want you to leave him abandoned." He told her with humor lacing through his voice.

Harleen giggled. "I will. Thank you Mr Gilbert, and thank Mrs Gilbert too."

"No need to thank me, just be careful. He's a very charming, polite man but they all are in the beginning." Mr Gilbert warned.

"He's different." Harleen explained. "He's more than just a polite, charming man."

"So I've been told." Mr Gilbert said, taking a step to the side. "Come in an hour early tomorrow evening, we'll go through the books then."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Harleen beamed, kissing him on the cheek.

"Now Get out of here before I change my mind." He warned, stepping to the side to allow her to pass through.

Harleen didn't need to be told twice as she walked over towards Jack, who had remained still before now. Which his fiery blue eyes and his clean cut hair, Jack outstretched his right arm to her and smiled. "Shall we go for that walk?" He asked, knowing full well what her answer would be.

"Are you sure you don't have to get back to the airfield?" She asked, running her eyes over his sharp, handsome features. She almost scolded herself for reminding him that he might have somewhere else more important to be.

"I'm right where I want to be." Jack Napier replied. Reaching out to her with his right hand, he ran his thumb across her jawline, traveling it down the hollow of her throat and across her left collarbone. "Let's walk till dawn breaks." And with the way those words dripped off his lips, how could Harleen refuse?


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Harleen and Jack walked down the midnight tracks with only the moonlight to guide them. It was so peaceful, away from the noise and prying eyes, Harleen could fully enjoy the company of her dashing American. She'd walked these tracks so many times during the course of her life and somehow they seemed different tonight. With every step they took, they were marking a memory, a memory that neither of them would ever forget.

"Why the air force?" Harleen asked as she looked up at Jack, his face pebbling the light from the sky and the shadows of the night.

"The freedom." He said without an ounce of hesitation. "There's no feeling like it. Being up there, cutting through the clouds and reaching a point where no one else has been before. It's something else Harley. Something else."

Harleen smiled as she saw his eyes hold a shine when he answered her. "Tell me about it." She said, running her right hand down to her left and taking it gently within her palm.

"I'd bore you to death." Jack chuckled, squeezing her hand.

"No, no you wouldn't." Harleen reassured him. "Please?"

Jack cast his eyes done to hers and smirked. "I warned you." He laughed. "Back in Gotham, I sat on a small fortune, only small but it was enough for me to grant me experiences. I left town for a couple of weeks and made a list, a list of things to do. Flying was one of them. I always wondered what it would be like to be up there in the sky above everyone else, and the feeling is indescribable. Once I got a taste for it, I couldn't stop. The aircraft - the Spitfire is like a second skin Harley, it's tiny, so cramped you become apart of the machine. You are the Spitfire. And if you think you're flying it...well you're wrong, it flies you. You command it with your mind and it takes you to wherever you want to go. The rough hum of the engine pulls at your body like a puppet. She's sharp, quick and god is she deadly." He explained, his voice turning soft with each passing word. "I remember the first time I was up against an ME109, I was terrified, couldn't even breathe when we got the call to go up. But as soon as I climbed up her wing and squeezed myself into the cockpit I knew she had my back. I wasn't alone up there, I knew I had my Squadron with me but it wasn't the same. When you're up there, heading towards the enemy, everything around you becomes white noise, you're only focus is what's coming. But it all changes when you're engaged in a dogfight, it's not just flying practice anymore, this is it. You might not come back from this one, you might not come back from the next. But you're Spits got you, and you've got her too. You can rely on her because she's got her roar and her war paint. You become the wings, the engine, the fuselage. You become the machine and it's the most thrilling, but absolutely petrifying thing I've ever done."

The way Jack spoke had Harleen under a spell. His eyes seemed unfocused, as if he was imagining himself there back in the aircraft that he had such a passion for. Jack turned his head down to hers and gave her a small smile. "Y'see? Boring."

"No." She answered quickly. "Don't say that Jack. I envy you actually, I've never had that kind of experience, the way you're describing it makes it sound absolutely incredible." Harleen said, placing her left hand on his arm and squeezing gently.

Jack knitted his brows together and raised his own hand to softly caress her jawline. "Don't envy the fights Harley. Don't get me wrong the Spit is magnificent, but I've killed men using her. I've taken lives."

"Jack, they're not good people." Harleen replied, now stopping him in his tracks completely, bringing them both to a standstill. "If you think it's murder, it's not. It's self defence. You're saving thousands - millions of lives."

He shook his head from side to side at her words. Jack suddenly passed all together and quickly quirked his lips up into a smile. "Enough about me. What about you? Got any secret passions I should know about?" He winked, nudging her with his arm.

Harleen giggled, thinking it best to go along with his sudden change of subject and not pursue the conversation they had just had. He had started out expressing his excitement and pride for his job and then moving onto the darker side to it. The side that no man who'd seen war wanted to talk about.

"Erm…" Harleen bit her lip in thought. "Well...when I was little, Pam's dad used to stack hay bales up really high after the harvest. We used to climb to the top and tumble down, doing jumps, twists and somersaults. It was the best part of my childhood, so every year when the harvest has been good, we go up there and relive it all. But I'm much better at it that Pam." She giggled, leaning into Jack's arm.

"So my Harley's an aspiring gymnast is she?" Jack asked, his smile turning into a dark smirk. Harleen's lungs suddenly stopped working when she saw that look in his dusty blue eyes, a look that made her body ache and her head spin in the most addictive way.

"Um...not really, I just do it for fun." She stuttered with a blood red blush creeping over her fair skin. She was thankful in that moment for the night sky, keeping her rosy cheeks hidden from his intense gaze.

"Fun's the best reason for doing things toots. Don't forget that." He told her, moving off to walk with her hand still holding his.

"Is that a rule you live by?" Harleen asked, her voice dropping to a more serious tone.

"Definitely." Jack smiled. "Life can get drag you down if you don't make the best of it. Even if it's just the little things like going for a midnight walk around a village you barely know."

Harleen nodded silently, although his kind words still met her ears, she couldn't help but wonder about his answer. "Am I apart of this fun?" She asked in a mumble, focusing in on her patent heels crunching against the gravel track.

"What?" Jack chuckled breathlessly. He stopped immediately and grabbed Harleen by her forearm, causing her slow pace to stop. Jack twisted her body round roughly so she could face him. He hooked his right hand to the base of her chin and raised her eyes to his. "Harley?"

"Am I just a bit of fun for you?" She asked again, her words barley becoming audible. Despite feeling stupid for asking this question, she could hear Pamela's words rattling around in her head, convincing her that Jack might only be looking for something to occupy his time while he was based nearby.

"Who told you that?" He demanded, as if he could read her thoughts.

"No one, I just -"

"Is that what had you all upset earlier?" Jack interrupted. He stepped closer and moved both of his large hands to cup her delicate face. "Harley...I don't do this," he said nothing between them both. "I've never wanted to spend time with anyone as much as I do with you. You're incredible, smart and god you're gorgeous." Jack sighed. "You being a bit of fun and me having fun with you are two entirely different things. I can't get enough of you, you daffy dame." He smiled, clutching her face fiercely. "You're in my head all the time. You're driving me nuts."

Jack didn't wait for a reply to form on her wobbling red lips, instead he took them with his own. Wiping all doubt from her mind when his tongue swiped at her bottom lip, begging for entrance. Harleen obeyed like his ever loyal servant and opened her mouth for him to take as he pleased, and he did. Jack walked forwards causing Harleen to back up until she hit the familiar texture of the old, uneven cobblestone wall which lined the dirt track that they were walking down.

Jack's hands never left her face as he devoured her. She tasted so sweet, so unlike anything he'd ever experienced before. He wasn't lying when he said she was driving him crazy, she was. He'd wanted her from the moment he'd laid eyes on her and now here she was, pressed tightly against his body and sharing the oxygen he breathed.

"I'm sorry, I just...I'm just wondering why a man like you would be interested in a girl like me." Harleen muttered, brushing her lips against his.

"You're not a girl." Jack replied, tucking a piece of stray blonde hair back behind her ear. "You're a strong, beautiful woman Harleen Quinzel. I'm interested in you because you make me happy, you make me feel at home when I'm a thousand miles away from it."

Harleen smiled sweetly, drawing herself away from him, only to look into his deep blue eyes. "You're all charm Jack." She giggled, raising her hands to tease the hair on the back of his neck.

Jack smirked, nudging the top of her head with his nose in response. "I definitely am." He laughed, moving his hand which were previously clutching her face to take her hands. "Let's continue this tour before I keep you trapped to this wall."

She blushed again at his words and his crooked smile. A deep, darker part of her wanted to take him up on that lose suggestion. The fiery passion he gave her could keep even the coldest of nights warm and she'd never felt that kind of affection before and now she had, she couldn't get enough of it. "Okay." Harleen agreed biting her lip. She pushed herself off the wall and took Jack's hand for the second time that night.

They continued down the track, Harleen found herself sinking into Jack's right side, becoming addicted to the body heat he was giving off. "What's your favorite candy?" Jack asked suddenly.

"Oh.." Harleen stuttered, surprised by his question. "Well it would have to be the raspberry flavored boiled sweets that Mr Thompson sells on the corner shop. I can't really afford them but when I get some left over tips I go straight there."

"Noted." Jack winked with his charming smile.

Harleen giggled and nodded her head from side to side. "So what's your favorite sweet Jack Napier?" She asked, drawing out his surname and carrying it across her lips. Jack almost shuddered at the use of it. The way she said his christian name gave him chills, but when she used his surname too, well that gave him a whole new set of shivers.

"Lemon sherbets." He answered. "I like the way the taste pinches my tongue."

"Oh no." Harleen cringed. "Too sour. How can you even enjoy that!?"

Jack shrugged with a small smile. "Grew up with them really. My...my mom kept some by her bed and sometimes I'd sneak in there a grab and handful."

Harleen nodded. "Well you've acquired a taste for them." She paused. "If you don't mind me asking, what are your parents like? What's your mum like?"

Jack didn't answer Harley straight away, he wasn't sure if he was ever going to. His parents had been the one part of his life he wanted to leave in Gotham. Not that he knew where they were of course, they'd probably left the city long ago when they left him. But Jack wasn't a man to dwell on the past, but the subject of his mother and father was a sore one and he didn't want to ruin the night by mentioning them.

Harleen remained quite as she watched is brown knit in conflict. "I'm sorry Jack, sometimes I don't think...I didn't mean to stick my beak in."

Jack quickly snapped is heard round to her and he caught sight of her biting her nails nervously. "No Harley." He said firmly. "I want to tell you, and I will. But I'm enjoying this walk and I don't want to ruin it."

"You won't ruin anything." She replied, taking her hand away and glancing up into his eyes. His brow creased with a mixture between concern and conflict. Harleen wasn't going to press the issue but she wanted him to know that she was here to listen, whenever he needed to talk. "That offer you made me about telling you my problems back at the pub, well that applies to you too Jack. Even if it's about ripping your least favorite dress."

Jack's face lightened at her words. He broke out into a chuckle and wrapped his right arm around her waist as they walked. "You're all heart toots." He laughed, running his thumb up and down the curve of her hip.

They both held each other's gaze as they walked the corner of the track, taking them into the outskirts of the village. Harleen settled into the side of his body once more, with his arm still draped across her. As she looked up into the moonlight she wondered if life could get any better than this. This night had turned her life upside down, but in the same sense upright again. Nothing was going to be the same ever again and she didn't want it to.

"What's that?" Jack suddenly asked, pointing at a flickering light in the distance.

Harleen followed the direction of his hand and tipped her head to one side. "I don't know, but whatever it is, the Warden won't be too happy with the blackout and all."

"Let's save him a trip." Jack declared, picking up his pace and bringing Harleen with him towards the light.

"Maybe we should just report it. The edge of this village attracts the wrong sort of people." Harleen explained, slowing slightly.

Jack turned his head towards her and smiled softly. "It won't be a bunch of crooks Harley, it's probably just something reflecting the moonlight."

"I don't know Jack... " Harleen said, focusing in on the light. "No One lives out here. I don't like the look of this."

"Where's your sense of adventure Harl?" He asked. "Look, if it's sketchy, we'll turn back I promise. It'll take less time to get rid of the light than it would to get that Warden guy."

"I suppose…" She sighed, becoming convinced by his words. Jack didn't hesitate in taking her hand and pulling her along the track to the source of light. But little did they know what waited for them on the other side.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

The light in the distance grew closer and closer as Jack dragged himself and Harleen towards it. Although a part of her wanted to stop and turn back, she couldn't help but feel a rush of excitement run through her body at the thought of discovering something potentially dangerous.

As they approached, the scene before them became clearer and clearer with each step. Harleen gasped when she saw a gang of shadowed figures huddled around what appeared to be the leader of the group, holding a large flashlight in his hand.

"I take back what I said about the no crooks thing." Jack whispered, pausing in his steps. In any other situation, Jack wouldn't of hesitated in approaching the group of men, but he had Harley with him. He would rather back down from a fight then put her at risk of getting hurt. "Let's turn back."

"What?" Harleen asked. "I thought you wanted to go and see what's going on?"

"I have seen toots, and as much as I'd like to go over there, I don't want you to get caught up in it." He explained, taking her by the forearm roughly and pulling her back.

"I can take care of myself Jack." She smiled, warmed by his concern for her.

"I have no doubt about that." He chuckled. "But I'd rather you didn't upstage me if we do get into a confrontation."

Harleen rolled her eyes playfully. "Well I wouldn't want to discredit your reputation anyway."

Jack smiled in response. "C'mon, let's get out of here." He took her hand and led her away from the men. They slipped out of sight and returned to the track which they had just come from. "Remind me to listen to you more often." Jack smirked.

Harleen giggled. "We weren't to know, could of been anything. Best not to get mixed up in it though. Probably some black market scheme. Y'know only last year we caught a man trying to break into the Pub for some alcohol."

"You did?" Jack asked. He suddenly remembered Mark's plan to get his hands on some liquor to sell for a high profit. "Harley if there's anyone dodgy hanging around the bar, you let me know okay? Immediately."

She turned her head to face him. "I don't think the same guy would try twice. He was stupid, but not that stupid."

"Harley, you're sitting on a goldmine with all that booze. Countless of people who want to make money quick are probably marking it up right now." He warned. "I don't want to scare you, but you need to be careful."

"Nonsense Jack." Harleen said dismissively. "Who'd go to all that effort?"

"Off the top of my head, I can think of a few people." Jack replied, casting his eyes out and down the track they were walking.

"Well at the unlikely event of the place getting broken into, I'll tell you straight away." Harleen agreed. "I promise."

"Good." Jack replied firmly. He held her hand tightly as they continued to walk. Harleen winced at the painful grip he had on her, but it eventually eased when she moved her fingers to interlock with his.

Silence washed over them soon enough, as thick as the clouds suffocating the moon. It wasn't an awkward silence, it was full of thought from both sides. Jack's sudden change in behavior surprised Harleen. He more forceful with her, only to make sure that she would be safe.

Whereas Jack on the other hand was riddled with worry and with good cause because up in front, he could make out the figures of three men. "Shit." He mumbled under his breath, not loud enough for Harleen to hear. But she didn't have to, she felt his attention divert by the tension of his had encased in hers.

"What's wrong?" She asked, looking up at him. But Jack had no time to answer before the booming voice of the middle figure ahead spoke.

"Jack Napier…" The man said, slowly coming into view with the other two men. "Shouldn't you be back at base?" He asked.

"I could ask you the same thing Mark." Jack replied sharply. Panic flashed through Harleen's eyes when he identified the man approaching quickly. Jack subtly turned his head down to her direction and gave her a reassuring smile. "I'll handle this, don't worry." He whispered.

Harleen nodded, holding onto the promise in his hard blue eyes. Mark and his men were now within arm's length when they stopped directly in front of them. Jack's lips tightened into a line, but he still never let go of Harleen's now shaking hand.

Mark grinned, running his unwelcome eyes over to Harleen. "Hello again baby. I wondered where you'd slipped off to. We didn't get a chance to have that talk."

Jack quickly stepped forward, blocking Mark's view of her. "Keep walking Richards."

"And what if I don't?" Mark gritted. He then turned to the two men who accompanied him. "What if we want to stay and have a chat?"

"You won't be able to talk if you don't take my suggestion seriously." Jack threatened. "Keep walking."

"We want to stay." Mark snapped. Stepping forwards, he squared his shoulders up against Napier's. He then tilted his head to one side to look over at Harleen. "I told you he wasn't a nice guy baby, it's not too late to take me up on that over."

"No." Jack growled. "You don't get to talk to her."

"Oh!" Mark chuckled. "You her keeper now? Have to say Jackie, you're working fast. She must look real nice on her knees if you're still interested."

"Shut that mouth before I shut it for you." Jack snarled, he tensed his jaw, trying his best not to explode with the over boiling anger that was now rising dangerously in his veins. He didn't want to lose his temper in front of Harley, but if Mark made one more wrong move, he just wouldn't be able to control himself.

Harleen looked over Jack's shoulder with wide eyes. His back muscles tightened under his uniform, stretching out the fabric across his shoulder blades. His knife bladed jaw moved against his skin as he gritted his teeth, obviously trying to keep calm. Despite the situation and Mark's more than vulgar words, Harleen found herself staring at Jack with hooded eyes.

"Ah don't be so hostile...us Americans have gotta stick together. Nothing like sharing right boys?" Richards drooled, casually glancing at the two men. "I'm sure she wouldn't mind showing us a little British hospitality. Right baby?"

That was it, those words instantly make Jack's eyes cloud over into a darker shade, rivaling the pitch black sky. A short but sharp growl left his lips before he released Harleen's hand and threw it forward, hitting Mark directly in the face. Harleen gasped at his sudden outburst, but she wasn't at all surprised by it.

Mark's head snapped to the side as he staggered backwards. His eyes rolled before raising his hand to tenderly touch the side of his nose. Blood poured profusely down the half of his face, splattering against his own uniform.

Jack was breathing heavily, his chest straining in anger. He shook his fist out, his knuckles slightly split under the force of the punch. He lowered it, only to feel Harleen's delicate hands encase them, running the buds of her fingers over the little cuts.

He quickly turned to her, for a moment forgetting that she was there through the thick fog of his anger. Jack was just about to open his mouth to speak to her, but just as words were about to slip past his lips, they were met with a tensed fist. Unprepared for the retaliation, Jack stumbled into Harleen, tripping over his own feet.

"Jack!?" Harleen gasped, bracing her hands on his shoulders to keep him from falling. He didn't reply, he just looked straight through her as bloody snarl erupted from his throat. He turned around, countering Mark's blow with another and before Harleen even realized what was going on, they were now engaged in a fight.

The two men that had stayed by Mark's side sprung into action, both gunning for Jack with their fists ready. As soon as Harleen clocked their intentions, she made a move forwards. Jack was giving more punches than he was receiving but that still didn't calm her worry.

The two uniformed men attacked Jack, trying to rip him away from Richards, but despite their best efforts, it didn't work. Jack was like a man possessed and Mark didn't stand a chance. The two men lunged forward at him, clawing at his shoulders and arms, trying so desperately to pull him away from Mark.

"No!" Harleen yelled, all sense to stay out of trouble left her mind. She raced towards them, balling her hands into tiny fists as she hammered them against one of the uniformed men, who was currently yanking at Jack's right arm. Ignoring Harleen's attempts to stop him, the man pulled Jack back by his forearm and twisted it behind his back, whilst pushing him face first into the cobblestone wall. Jack grunted uncomfortably as the other man held the base of his neck, shoving his face into the uneven surface.

"Get off him!" Harleen yelled. She grabbed the collar of the first man, trying with all the strength she possessed to rip him away. But not matter how much she tried, he didn't budge, it as as if he was made of pure iron.

Jack continued to groan and tense against the wall, his whole body scraping against the jagged edges of a wall which had no doubt seen many situations similar to his. He heard Harley call out to him, her voice a plea as well as a demand for them to release him. As the left side of his face bruised against the slate and stone, he was sure that after this, Harleen wouldn't want anything to do with him. He'd tried to hide this side from her, the side that had landed him in hot water back in Gotham, and the same side that if discovered, would ultimately get him court-martialed like Mark had threatened only the other night.

Harleen continued to battle the back of the man which kept Jack's right arm dangerously high against his own spine, but just as she thought he was going to surrender and let Jack go, she felt a pair of hands rest against her shoulders.

"I told you he was a dangerous man baby, do you really want to be involved with a guy like him?" Mark whispered, leaning down to her ear.

"Don't touch me!" She snapped, lowering her arms from the man opposite to back away from Mark. "Let him go!"

Mark tutted, shaking his head from side to side. "Who threw the first punch baby? Not me, that was Jackie boy. He's got a nasty, nasty temper and I'd hate to see you get mixed up in it. Why don't you let me walk you home huh? While the boys make sure that Jack gets back to the base safe and sound?"

"But Boss, we got those men waitin'..." One of the men said, turning round to face Richards.

Mark shot him a glare, which seemed to silence the man completely. "What do you say baby?"

Harleen grimaced at the suggestion. "I'm not going anywhere with you." She replied. "Let him go, or I'll...I'll call the Warden."

Mark bust out into low laughter. "You're cute." He stepped towards her, reaching out with his right hand gently. But when he did, he caught sight of the time on his precisely tuned watch. He snarled and pulled his hand away from her. "You always seem to pop up whenever I'm busy…" He sighed in annoyance. "I'll catch you alone soon baby, then we can really get to know each other."

"Don't you dare touch her!" Jack yelled, his body still being crushed against the wall. Mark turned towards him and frowned. "Jackie, we're going to have a nice little chat of our own when I've finished with this important business." He warned.

Jack only replied with a struggle against the two men. Mark nodded at his colleagues, silently to release him. They did, but with reluctance. When the men moved away, giving Jack room, he stepped backwards and shrugged his uniform straight. He turned immediately and to catch Harleen's eyes. The blue seemed to be clouded by unbroken tears as she looked at him. His lip was broken and his cheekbones were bruised, but despite it all, he still looked like the same devilishly handsome man that she'd opened her soul up to.

He ran his eyes over her briefly, checking to see if she'd been caught up in the fight. His expression softened when he caught sight of her hands shaking wildly. Jack wiped a speck of blood from his top lip with the back of his hand and quickly made his way towards her. He half expected her to flinch away from him, and he wouldn't of blamed her if she had, but to his surprise she reached out of him desperately.

Mark watched with clenched fists, his own blood still dripping down his chin to his collar. He wasn't jealous at the fact that Harleen had a fondness for Jack, he was angry instead. Purely because his plan was to get to know her, get to know the place she worked and her habits, so he could ultimately get acquainted with the stockroom and the supplies inside. Harleen wasn't an object of his desire, she was just a pawn in his great game of money making, and he be damned if Jack was going to cut him short.

"Boss, c'mon, they ain't gonna wait forever. We're takin' a risk as it is." One of the men said, stepping towards Mark.

Jack quickly paused in his steps, not managing to make it over towards Harley before picking up on the conversation between the man that had nearly broken his arm clean in half and Mark. He soon found his feet marching towards them. "Why am I not surprised? You dirty cheat." He snarled.

"Jack, no! Leave him!" Harleen shouted from behind.

He ignored her and narrowed his eyes directly towards Richards. "The world is falling apart and all you're interested in is making your wallet heavier." Jack snapped, raising his index finger towards the three of them. "One of these days Mark, I swear to god, one of these days…" He threatened, tensing his remarkably tight jaw.

Mark just kept his lips in a firm line, torn between wanting to teach Jack a lesson and meeting his new potential business partners. Without much thought, he chose the latter. Jack wasn't worth losing money over, nothing was.

He nodded his head towards the two men that had accompanied him, gesturing them to make a move further up the track.

Jack swallowed hard, rolling his jaw in the process. "You stay away from her. If I see you in that pub again, I'll knock your teeth down your throat."

Mark shot him a hard glare, before turning his eyes towards Harleen. "See you around baby, next time we won't be interrupted I promise." He said, grinning. Mark then turned to leave, his shoulders tensed as he continued down the track with the two men tagging along behind like loyal and obedient dogs.

Jack watched him leave with his chest moving against his labored breaths and his clenched fists shaking erratically. He didn't turn to face Harleen until the three men were out of sight, but when he did, she had tears streaming down her face and her bottom lip wobbled uncontrollably.

"Jack?" Harleen whispered, wiping the back of her hand across her cheek. Jack smiled slightly through his broken lip and walked over to her. "You're hurt." She said, noticing spots of purple begin to form on his face when he approached her. She raised her arms and as soon as Jack was near enough, she placed them either side of his jaw and sighed whilst inspecting the damage.

"Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" Jack asked, moving his own hand to caress her cheek and wipe away some stray tears.

Harleen shook her head from side to side. She then looked up at him through her wet lashes. "You shouldn't of done that for me."

"Done what?" Jack said, tilting his head to one side, feeling the soft texture of her palm against his face.

"You defended me, you shouldn't've." Harleen explained. "I'm not worth-"

He quickly silenced her with a kiss. Jack pressed his mouth harshly onto hers, not wanting to hear the words slip from her lips. She was worth it to him, she was worth the bruises now decorating his face and she was definitely worth the broken lip which now ravaged her plump ones. Harleen moaned into his mouth, moving her hands from his face to wrap around his neck as she pulled him in closer. She could taste his blood and desperation as his tongue explored every corner of hers.

Jack groaned, feeling her lips press against the cut made my Mark's fist only moments ago, but it wasn't an uncomfortable pain. It was soothing to feel her so close, her breath mingled with his and her hands weaving into the roots of his hair.

Harleen slowly pulled her lips away from his, letting them linger for a moment before removing them entirely. "He was right about one thing Jack." She whispered with her forehead now pressed against his. "You have a temper."

Jack paused, not just in his movements but his breathing too. He didn't want to lie to her and say that he didn't, because he did have a violent streak. But he'd never hurt her and he certainly wouldn't let anyone else hurt her either. "Does that frighten you?" He asked.

"No." She said blinking up at him with her wide blue eyes, surprised by her own answer. "No it doesn't."


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

"These cuts are dirty." Harleen mumbled inspecting Jack's face closely with her concerned eyes. She cradled his jaw in the palms of her hands, turning his face to check over every inch.

"They're fine." He replied, raising his own hand to wipe away another silent tear that had escaped from Harleen's eyes. "They'll heal."

Harleen frowned, nodding her head from side to side. "Let me wash them clean at least, if it wasn't for me, this wouldn't of happened."

"Harley, stop." Jack said firmly, taking her wrists in his large hands. "I've already told you, it was worth it. So bloo...erm...what's the word you guys use? Bloody? Yeah.. it was so bloody worth it."

Harleen giggled at how uncomfortable that word sat in his mouth. "Jack.." She smiled.

"You like that huh?" He teased, smiling at how her lips curved. "Bloody."

"Stop Jack, it really doesn't suit you." Harleen laughed, moving her hands back to his face with his own alms still gripping her wrists.

"Well a frown doesn't suit you either, so you better start smiling again toots, or I'll say that bloody word again." Jack explained, looking down at her now beaming expression. "There we go."

Harleen shook her head and smiled. But it faltered slightly as she ran her fingers over the small cuts littered across his face and his now bruised jaw. "We do need to get these clean Jack." She told him.

He nodded reluctantly before leaning into her touch. "Will the pub even be open now?" Jack asked.

"No, but we can go to my house. I mean if you want?" Harleen asked, unable to stop the rose coloured blush from dusting her cheeks. "You'd have to be really quiet though, Jack."

"I can be quite." He chuckled lightly. "Especially if your parents are as dangerous as you say they are."

"Yeah, any sudden noise and my mother would be armed with the biggest cooking pan she could find." Harleen said.

"Well in that case you won't hear a peep out of me." Jack assured her. "Are you sure you want me creeping around Quinzel manor?"

"It's an old rattly cottage Jack, not Hampton court." She giggled, moving her hands down to his neck then brushing them down his shoulders, feeling the fabric of his tight blues under her fingers.

"Hampton what?" Jack asked, tipping his head to one side to allow a piece of hair to fall loosely over his forehead.

"Never mind." Harleen dismissed with light humor. "My cottage isn't far from here. Unless the base is closer and you want to go back?"

"And miss spending more time with you? No way." Jack replied instantly.

Harleen bit back a smile threatening to take over her entire face. "Well, it's not far, only 10 minutes or so."

"Lead the way." He said, removing his hands from her wrists only to lace his right through hers, entwining his fingers tightly against Harleen's.

They set course for Harleen's house, walking in step and in silence with each other. Harleen stole casual glances at Jack, mainly focusing on the paper thin cuts and crazed scratches caused by the cobblestone wall which he was so violently pressed against. She'd never felt real anger before, not until that moment when Mark and his mean threw their fists at Jack, causing bruises across his face. But that wasn't all, she was also conflicted about the fact that Jack thought nothing of it, as if he was used to this kind of violence, but given the confession of his short temper, she could see how he might of ended up in a few bust ups back in Gotham.

"What shifts are you working this week?" Jack asked suddenly, gently swinging her hand in time with their steps. He cast his eyes down, noticing how her hands were decorated in tiny specs of his own blood, caused by her constant fussing.

"I'm not entirely sure off the top of my head." Harleen said in thought. "Why?"

"So I can stalk you obviously." Jack joked, nudging her gently with his arm. "And so I can make sure Mark and his guys don't come in and bother you."

"You can't Jack, you've got a job to do yourself." She replied, warmed by his concern for her.

"I don't care, he's not going near you Harley." Jack snapped. "If anything odd or unusual happens at the pub, or anywhere else, you need to tell me. If I'm not around, make sure you're not alone with him."

"I promise Jack." Harleen said, making it firm that she wasn't going to have anything to do with that awful man. "A million times, I promise."

"Good." He whispered, quickly leading down to give her a firm kiss against her temple. Her body hummed at his sweet gesture.

Kicking up a small dust trail behind on the track, Jack and Harleen soon found themselves outside a small, crooked cottage with a fence lining the property. The windows were of course blacked out, along with any peep of light threatening to break through. Harleen looked up at Jack and smiled nervously. "I'm going to pop in and check everyone's asleep, including the dogs."

"Ah yes." Jack grinned. "The infamous Alsatians. The dogs which brought you outside to me on the first night I arrived."

"Yes, I remember, you were riling them up! I got a good scolding from Mrs Gilbert about that you know." Harleen explained with a smile.

"Well I had to get your attention somehow, didn't I?" He smirked, his eyes glowing with the reflection of the moonlight.

"You had it before then." Harleen admitted, praying that her skin wouldn't flush at her own words.

"Oh did I?" Jack asked, releasing her hand and sliding that same arm around her waist. He pulled her in close, brushing his lips against her nose as she looked up at him with wide eyes.

Harleen noticed his furiously blue orbs flicker between hers and her lips, and as much as she desperately wanted to rise up on her tiptoes and press her mouth warmly against his, she couldn't take the risk of doing it outside her house. Anyone could be twitching their curtains wondering what voices were speaking outside their windows, and there was nothing worse than village gossip. Especially since her parents certainly would not approve of her courting an American pilot.

"Not here Jack." She whispered, pulling away slightly. "The neighbours might see."

"I don't care." He replied, curling his hand around the curve of her hip.

"But my parents...if they found out, without me telling them first." Harleen stuttered. Despite her best efforts, she found her body leaning to his. "I'd be in big trouble."

"Who's going to be snooping at this time." Jack answered, with his signature smirk gracing his lips. "No one, Harley, not a soul."

He then moved closer, wrapping his other arm around her waist. Jack tugged her forward by the material of her dress, causing her to stumble into him slightly. Her breath quickened at his sudden urgency. "Kiss me Harley." He ordered, brushing his thumbs along the dip of her waist. "Now."

Harleen nodded quickly, all sense leaving her mind as she reached up to cradle his face. She ignored the world around as she pressed her plump against his, feeling his chest vibrate in approval as she slung her arms around his neck, pressing herself so tightly against him.

Jack follow suit, pinching her waist. He tried to get her as close to him as possible, everything about her was so intoxicating. The smell of her subtle perfume, the taste of her lips and of course the feel of her soft warm body wrapped around his. The kiss grew passionate, his tongue coaxing hers into a dance of the tango. But the pace soon calmed, their lips moving against each others at a slower rate, but the desire still burned between them. Harleen gasped with an open mouth against his, trying to catch her stolen breath.

"Jack…" She whispered.

He looked down at her, noticing how his blood has slightly smeared across her face. He pulled back slightly and raised his thumb to her cheek, trying to rub the cool red liquid away. "You're so bloody beautiful Harley."

"That was a terrible joke." Harleen giggled, staring at his swollen lips. "Come on, let's get inside."

Jack nodded. "That was improvised, cut me some slack." He laughed, rolling his eyes. "I've got some better ones if you wanna hear them?"

"Well if that ones anything to go by...I definitely do." She smiled, stepping away from him to reach out for the gate. Harleen swung it open slowly, being careful not to make it squeak against the neglected hinges. "Remember, no noise." She warned, reaching out to take his hand and lead him towards the door.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

"Okay it's all clear." Harleen said, after poking her head through the door. She heard the light sound of her parents snoring upstairs and the soft whimpers of Bud and Lou, who seemed to be curled around each other outside the back door. Her parents always shut them outside when Harleen wasn't in the house, they couldn't control them when she wasn't around.

Jack nodded and stepped forward, keeping a tight grip on her hand as she lead him through the door. He was instantly struck with how warm the place looked, even in complete darkness he could tell this wasn't just a house, it was a home. A home that was well lived in and cherished for all it's quirks. The staircase leading up to the bedrooms was the first thing he saw, floral carpet graced it with a dark oak banister.

Black and white photographs with scratched goldtone frames filled every empty space on the wall, wedding photos from times forgotten and pictures of a little blonde girl with high pigtails tied in ribbons. He smiled seeing the little image of Harleen, she looked so innocent, the same innocence she still carried in those bright blue eyes which beamed up at him now.

Jack pointed at the picture and looked down at Harleen with a wide smile on his face. "You were a cute kid." He whispered, inspecting the photo.

"Shh!" Harleen said, pressing her index finger against his lips to silence him. "I was chubby."

"No." He smiled, swiping the bud of her finger with his tongue, earning a giggle from her lips. "You were adorable."

"Hush!" She repeated. "We have to be quiet."

"Yes Ma'am." Jack chuckled, sealing his lips with his fingers. Harleen took him by the hand and lead him up the stairs, taking each step individually and slowly. Being careful not to put pressure on any weak points.

"Mind your step." She told him, gesturing at the stairs underfoot.

He nodded, following the pattern of her reached the top in no time, and a sigh of relief left her lips when she heard the repeat sound of snores floating in and out of her parents bedroom. Standing on the landing, Harleen looked back at Jack, his eyes were wide with curiosity, as he scanned the floor trying to take in every detail.

"My room is through here." Harleen mumbled, nodding her head in the direction of the small wooden latched door on the right hand side. She walked towards it with her American behind. Reaching out, she pulled the latch up and quietly opened the door.

Halreen instantly scolded herself as the memory of the state she'd left her room in greeted her. Her bed sheets were in a heap across her mattress, her clothes were cast aside on the floor and the her ivory undergarments decorated with minimal lace were slung over the one of her bed posts, where her mother usually left them after being washed. But before she could make her excuses and shove Jack back out of the room, he barged forward, exploring the room immediately.

He was instantly drawn to her dresser, bottles of half dried up nail polish, perfume vials nearing their end, and a vintage hairbrush with a mirror on the reverse side. Jack then moved his gaze across her furniture, clothes scattered all around the place. He smirked when he saw a ivory coloured brassiere, which matched the underwear slung over her bed frame. Jack didn't even think when he reached out for it, feeling the fabric on the back off his knuckles. Harleen just stood from the doorway and watched, frozen on the spot in absolute horror.

Jack stopped, suddenly feeling her uneasy eyes on him. He turned his head and smiled, raising the underwear to her. "Very nice." He chuckled, shaking them in his hand. Harleen's expression softened, breaking into a light giggle.

"Put them down." She whispered, racing over to him and snatching them out of his hand. She screwed them up and shoved them under her bed sheets in embarrassment. "Keep your hands to yourself." Harleen warned, patting down her duvet.

"You don't mean that." Jack replied, leaning over to place his hands on her waist. Harleen shrieked in surprise, instantly covering her mouth. He pulled her backwards, causing her to crash into his chest. Jack quickly snaked his arms around her body, pressing his lips against the groove of her neck.

"Shh…" He whispered against her ear. "You've got to keep quiet."

"Jack." Harleen sighed, relaxing into his arms. "I'm serious."

"Alright, alright, I'll behave." He grinned, slowly removing his hands from her.

She swung around on her heel and faced him. "Take a seat, I'll get a cloth and some water." Harleen said. "Just keep your hands to to yourself while I'm gone."

"You have my word Harley." Jack replied, kissing her lightly on the cheek and gently perching himself on the edge of her bed. "I won't move from this spot."

Harleen smiled sweetly at him. "Okay, I won't be long." She said finally before leaving through the bedroom door. As soon as Harleen was out of sight, Jack immediately stood, wanting to get a deeper look into the life of the beautiful Harleen Quinzel.

His hand slipped under the duvet covers, pulling out her undergarments. Although the items were lovely, she should be dressed in silk and satin, not some scratchy replacement for such finery. His heart beat that little bit faster of the forbidden image of her wearing a contrasting colour against her pale skin, perhaps a rich red with matching lace and stunning detail. She deserved that at least, to be wearing something soft that would glide against her skin.

Stuffing it back under the covers, he looked around the room. She didn't have much in terms of belongings, only a few items littered on her vanity unit and some old worn shoes stacked by the foot of her bed. Jack frowned, he knew she wasn't a materialistic sort of person but she had he bare minimum compared to the people he knew back in Gotham. Looking at it all now, he wanted to spoil her, shower her in lavish gifts and treat her like the magnificent woman she was.

Jack's eyes wet wide when he suddenly heard he landing floorboard creak. He quickly returned to his previous position on her bed, watching the door it opened again. A tired looking Harleen stepped through, carrying a shallow bowl of water and a wash cloth hanging off the edge.

"I've added a pinch of salt just to sterilize the cuts, so it might sting a bit." She warned, making her way over to him. Jack looked up at her and smiled, following her movements as she sat next to him on the bed.

"I've had worse." He replied, shuffling a little bit closer towards her. Harleen didn't answer, knowing that he was telling the truth about his claim. She set the dish down on her lap and gently placed the cloth inside, soaking the entire thing.

"I'm sorry about the mess of this place, it's not usually this untidy." Harleen apologised, sinking the cloth into the warm bowl of water again.

Jack smiled. "It's not a bad thing. It shows this place is lived in, loved in and it's got character. Nothing more boring than a tidy house Harley."

She released a light giggle now moving her eyes to meet his. Harleen squeezed he cloth in her palm and raised it up to him gently. "Can I?" She asked, brining her hand to his face.

Jack nodded slowly and shuffled closer to her, knocking his knees against hers. "You say it as if I have a choice."

"Well, I was trying to be polite, but when you put it like that, I suppose you're right." She replied, placing her left hand on his shoulder and raising her right to his jaw. She pressed the soft damp material against his skin. Jack hissed, clamping his teeth together as the salt solution made contact with his freshly cut face. "Sorry, I did warn you." Harleen whispered, feeling his shoulder contract under her palm.

"There's one thing you should know about me toots, I never listen." He smirked, catching sight of her plump bottom lip becoming caught in her teeth. She grinned moving her left hand up his shoulder to rest against his neck, her thumb traced an invisible pattern as she lightly pressed the cloth against his skin for a second time, hoping to distract him from the pain.

Jack sighed, feeling her fingers against his neck. The gentle pressure made them feel like kisses, making the sting of the cloth much more bearable than before. Jack placed his left arm behind Harleen, leaning his full weight again it as his hand pressed into the mattress. He lent in closer to her. The smell of her perfume mixed with the feel of her light wisps of hair against his cheek sent chills down his spine. His right hand moved across his lap, threatening to invade hers with every touch of the cloth.

"How do you feel about flying?" Jack suddenly asked with a mischievous smirk playing across his lips. Harleen pulled her hand away from him with a furrowed brow, knowing exactly what idea he was getting into his magnificent mind.

"No Jack." She protested with a stern look.

"Ah you say that now…but I can be persuasive." He breathed, closing the gap that she had created. Jack reached across her lap with his right hand and plucked he warm water bowl away from her, setting it safely on the ground before returning her gaze with a wide, grin plastered across his cut and bruised face.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

Harleen's heart was racing as Jack moved in close, his arms reaching out to trap her on either side of her body as the smell of his rich cologne and cigarettes, which clung to the fabric of his shirt collar invaded her senses.

Holding her gaze, Jack slipped off his jacket, letting it fall off his shoulders. He grinned, catching sight of her plump red lips part slowly. "Say you'll come flying with me." He whispered, returning his arms back to cage her. "Tomorrow, on our date."

"When did I agree to a date?" Harleen asked, studying his determined features.

"When I kissed you...when you kissed me back." He replied without hesitation. "You promised to bring those oranges too if I remember correctly."

Harleen suddenly gasped, her hand flying to cover her mouth. "Oh shoot!" She cried. "I left the crate at the pub, I'm such an idiot. Someone's probably taken it, it was so busy and I was so flustered I forg…"

"Shh!" Jack chuckled. "Calm down, I dealt with it remember? I slipped it into the storeroom behind the dusty looking barrels." Jack explained, shaking his head at her overreaction. "Maybe you could go and get it before our flight..."

"Jack...I'm not going flying." Harleen repeated. "It's dangerous, I haven't done anything so…"

"Exciting?" He grinned, leaning in closer.

"You say exciting, I say reckless." She smiled, her gaze wandering down to his lips.

Jack rolled his eyes playfully. "Your excuses aren't good enough toots. I've seen your world...it's time you saw mine." He grinned, leaning closer to her. Harleen shook her head in protest, the thought of flying terrified and thrilled her, which was exactly what she felt now when Jack was so close, pushing her back gently against the stacked pillows which littered her bed.

"Jack, what are you doing?" She asked, placing her hands on his shoulders to create a small distance between them both.

He only grinned in response, moving his hands to her hips and running them up her now trembling body. "If you're going to be stubborn, I'm going to have to make you change your mind." He explained, quickly towering over her. A huge smile split across his face before his fingers pinched at her waist and begun fluttering against her body, causing Harleen to squeal and wriggle underneath him.

"Stop!" She giggled, feeling his hands begin to tickle her more. Her noises only gave him more cause to continue as she twisted and turned under his torture.

"Say you'll go." Jack asked again, chuckling at the sight of her.

"Jack stop! Ahh!" Harleen cried, desperately trying to cover up her high pitched protest by biting down on her bottom lip, but as much as she tried, she just couldn't keep the noise at bay. "You'll wake my parents!"

"No, you'll wake your parents!" He corrected, moving his hands further up her body. "Say you come flying with me and I'll stop."

"I can't!" Harleen giggled.

"You can't or you won't?" Jack said, tilting his head to one side. "I won't stop Harley not until you say yes."

"That's not fair!" She replied, wriggling underneath him. His hands suddenly came to a stop when he cast his downwards and noticed that the hem of her dress had ridden up her thighs at the result of her erratic movements. Jack didn't mean to stare, but her skin was so fine, so flawless, it was as if she had been sculpted purely for him to gaze upon.

Jack sat back on his knees, his hair disheveled and his eyes wild and focused on the blonde strewn across mismatched cushions and crumpled up bed sheets. He wondered in that moment if his life was meant to take this path, if the events that happened in Gotham were supposed to lead him to this point, in the room of a beautiful woman who was a pure as untouched sand and just as wonderful.

Suddenly, snapping him out of the maze which was his mind, Jack felt a warm hand caress the side of his face, bringing his attention back to Harleen.

"Did I do something wrong?" She asked, pulling the skirt of her dress down subtly and moving to sit next to him. Jack eased into a smile, he'd never felt hands as gentle as hers.

"No, never." He replied. "Just meet me tomorrow by the lake, bring the oranges and I'll bring the rest."

"No flying?" Harleen questioned, her brows pulling together tightly.

Jack only shrugged, his lips stretching into that sly smirk which made his eyes darken several shades. He remained silent, while placing his hands on her waist, then moving them to the small of her back to pull her body closer to his. "I never said no flying."

"Jack…" Harleen sighed, running her eyes over his handsome features. "I can't, if my parents found out.."

Jack released a low chuckle. "You're already dead if you parents found out you snuck an American into your bedroom, not to mention the fact that you've kissed with him. Just add another nail into your coffin and let me show you what freedom really feels like. If you're scared, we can land at any moment."

"Do you promise?" Harleen replied.

"You can trust me, I would never hurt you." Jack smiled, raising his left hand to brush a stray strand of blonde hair behind her ear.

"I know you wouldn't." She said, dusting her own hand across his jawline before gently leaning forward and pressing her full lips against his own with her eyes fluttering shut at the feel of him.

Jack moved his mouth in sync with hers. He had to fight an inner urge not to push her against the scatter pillows lining her bed, he didn't want to overstep the mark, but if he continued, he wouldn't be able to resist.

Ending the kiss abruptly with that thought in mind, Jack pulled away, making the excuse to check his watch and not catch sight of her swollen lips. "It's getting late." He commented awkwardly. "You should get some rest."

"Are you okay?" Harleen interrupted, making him by the hand and pulling his vision away from the face of his analogue wrist watch.

"Fine." He dismissed with a warm smile. "It's been a long night."

"Yes it has." She agreed, brushing her thumb against one of the bruises blossoming on Jack's jaw.

He quickly snatched her hand away and pressed a sweet kiss against her palm. "Forget that, just get some sleep and meet me tomorrow at noon."

"I will." Harleen grinned. "Do you want me to walk you to the halfway point back to base?" She asked, with a hint of a yawn creeping up through her throat.

"No." He replied immediately. "I don't want you walking back home in the dark on your own, or anywhere. I'll walk you from now on."

Harleen rolled her eyes. "You can't promise that, we both have jobs to do. Yours more important than mine."

Jack shook his head from side to side and snatched up her hands in his large ones. "Your job is the most important, you're keeping up moral."

"By getting people drunk?" She giggled, squeezing his hands gently.

"Exactly! Now, I should go now or I'll never leave." Jack added, standing off the bed and pulling Harleen up with him. "You don't happen to have a conveniently placed window which I could climb out of instead of tackling those creaky stairs do you?"

"You're in luck Mr Napier." Harleen smiled, walking him over to her window. She unlatched the center clip and lifted up the bottom section, letting it slide against the top and expose a gap big enough for him to fit through.

"I hope I'm the first to be smuggled out of your bedroom." Jack chuckled, with a hint of seriousness behind his tone.

"The second actually." She said, noticing his face slightly drop. "It was Thomas Cartwright when we were both 13 and my mother had banned him from the house." Harleen explained. "He smuggled a toad into the house the day before and my mother was terribly cross."

"Where's this Thomas now?" Jack asked, his smile fading.

"Last letter I got, he was at Dunkirk. His parents moved to London shortly after he signed up, so letters from him are the only way I can get any information." Harleen turned away from Jack, pulling the curtains further apart to expose the window. "He's like a brother to me, we used to get into such trouble together. It was always just the three of us, me, Pam and Thomas, but now it's just the two of us until he gets home...if he gets home."

Putting his jealousy aside, Jack reached out and ran his thumb across the right side of her face, bringing her attention back to him. "He'll be back, then I'll have to fight for your affections over his. News will come soon, don't worry."

"Will you write to me? If they send you anywhere, will you write?" She asked, knowing that it was inevitable that some point in the future he would have to go away.

"I'll write you every damn day. That's a promise." Jack grinned. "You'll have to get me a picture I can keep in my wallet if you're going to step out with me."

"So forward." Harleen laughed, feeling the urge to embrace him in a tight hug over the temptation of a kiss.

"Fair trade I should think." He added. Jack suddenly cast his eyes out to the open window, seeing a thick tree branch call out to his aid. "I should go, you're tired and so am I come to think of it."

"Well I'll say goodnight then Jack." Harleen said, stepping closer to him and tilting her head upwards.

"Goodnight Harley." He smiled, capturing her lips with his own. Jack wrapped his arms around her body, crushing her small frame against him. She moaned into his mouth when she felt his hands circle the small of her back.

"Noon tomorrow, don't be late." He murmured, pulling away to brush his lips against hers. Jack moved in for another kiss but stopped himself, the taste and feel of her was so addictive that if he continued, he'd never want to leave.

"I'm never late, don't worry." Harleen assured him. She took a step backwards and watched his body twist towards the window.

He hooked one leg over the side and turned to look at her one last time before he slipped out into the night. "Goodnight Harley."

"Goodnight Jack Napier." She replied, and with the sound of her voice meeting Jack's ear, he shot her a wink with a charming smirk and lowered himself down onto the tree branch, leaving the beautiful Harleen to lean out of the window and wave him off down the garden path, with the promise of a big adventure to come tomorrow.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

Jack managed to smuggle himself back to base and into his billet undetected that night. Apart from the scowl Higgins gave him at the gate, no one knew how late he'd crawled into bed. Despite the late night he'd had, Jack was up and about at 05:45am, staring at his bruised reflection while he tied a Windsor knot around his neck, which hung smartly over his pale blue shirt.

Catching sight of the pebbled colours of purple and blue surrounding his left eye and his jawline, he sighed, knowing that if the C.O caught him today, he'd have some explaining to do.

Reaching back to the hook which usually supported his dark blue issued jacket, he found himself grasping at thin air. Jack released a mixture of a chuckle and a grumble at the thought of it still laying on Harleen's bed. He'd have to fish out his spare one for today. Snatching it out from the small cupboard which sat in his equally small room, he slipped it on, grabbed his peak cap and left. Hoping to get out early and secure the use of the aircraft he was going to take Harleen up in later that day.

As he weaved through the corridors and out through the side door of his billet, Jack inhaled a deep breath of fresh country air. He cast his eyes out to the hazy dew which lay on top of the short cut grass and tarmac runway. Everything was still and silent for a moment's the sun switched places with the moon and the burnt orange cast shadows of the aircraft hangars against the ground. Jack smiled, completely content with himself. He reached down into his pocket and pulled out a cigarette along with his personalised lighter. Striking it up once, he placed the smoke in between his lips and lit the end, sucking through as the tip of the cigarette inflamed red.

Jack closed his eyes and relished the feeling of his first morning smoke along with the memories from last night. He was soon pulled out of his vivid thoughts of Harleen strewn across her bed by the sound of the hangar doors opening opposite him. The morning light moved in and illuminated the squadron of Spitfires which had been lying dormant for the duration of the night.

As the engineers hitched up the aircraft to a small vehicle and pulled them out of the hanger, Jack caught sight of the little double winged gem sitting at the back, of course the aircraft which would be Harleen's chariot for the afternoon. With that thought in mind, Jack slipped on his peak cap, stubbed out his cigarette and made his way over towards the hangar.

"Sir!" One man in coveralls shouted. "Pilot Officer Napier!"

Jack raised his hand up in acknowledgement and walked towards the man. "What can I do for you Davis?"

"Flight Lieutenant Richards was looking for you last evening. He was vexed I can tell you." Davis replied, wiping fresh aviation oil from his knuckles with a dirty cloth. "Something about inappropriate behaviour in the village. He told old Wing Co and he's on the wall path. I'd keep your head down Sir."

Jack rolled his eyes and nodded. "Richards never disappoints does he?" He asked rhetorically.

"Well by the state of your bruises Sir, your defence won't be a strong one." Davis said, trying to glance back at the Spitfires rolling out onto the grass.

"I wanted to ask a little favour Davis, they'll be something in it for you if you can make it happen?" Jack grinned raising his brow.

"All depends on the favour and the reward Sir." Davis replied, chuckling.

"I don't have much to offer you Davis, but I'll owe you a favour in return. You have my word." He assured him. "Now the favour is tricky one...I want to take the Tiger out around noon. See that she's primed and ready to go by 11:45?"

"Sir...the whole squadron could be on call out today. You'll be needed on the station, not in the air flying a Tiger Moth." Davis explained. "I'd need the Wing Commanders permission, or we both know I'd be dismissed."

"Leave the jumped up C.O to me, he's bringing hell's fury no matter what I do. We're not fully operational yet, we're still waiting on the new recruits to get their wings." Jack said, still watching the Spits roll out one by one. He then turned to face Davis fully. "If we can't have the little perks, what is this all for?"

"Alright Sir, I'll get her fired up but nothing more. You can deal with the Boss, I'm not getting involved, not worth the risk if you ask me." Davis muttered.

"It's definitely worth the risk." Jack replied, his smile bigger than the sun peeking up over the horizon.

"This doesn't have anything do with your 'inappropriate' actions last night does it Sir?" Davis asked politely.

"Now that would be telling." He grinned. "I'm grateful to you Davis. Now if that's all, I better find that stuck up rich kid with a commission."

"One last thing before you go Sir...I took a look at your Spit yesterday afternoon as you requested and your landing gear appears to be sticky. She's in the workshop as we speak. Can't land without an undercarriage."

"No" Jack chuckled. "The last time I did that, the air traffic control guys shot a flare right at me, the walk of shame after I landed for the second time is not one I wanna repeat."

"Ah one of the new lads tried that old trick yesterday, quite humorous." Davis laughed. "Oh and by the way, your friend Pilot Officer Dent arrived last night, he went straight to the medical bay and got his dressings changed. He's on bed rest for the next couple of days then he should be back into the fold in no time. He asked for you."

Jack nodded slowly. "I'll make the effort to see him tonight, maybe sneak a doughnut back from the mess hall. Thank you for the updates Davis, you're truly a gent."

"No matter, just get yourself sorted and inform me if anything changes. If I'm caught with a primed Tiger without permission, I'm taking you down with me Sir."

"Sounds like a fair deal Davis. I'll help you pull her out. There might even be a doughnut in it for you too if we don't get caught." Jack teased.

"This is all for a girl isn't it Sir?" Davis chuckled. "I only see men like you do things like this for a girl."

"Men like me?" Jack asked, raising a brow.

"Men who keep themselves to themselves and don't have any attachments, but when they see something they want, they'll do anything to get it." He explained.

"Am I that predictable?" Jack smiled. "She's one of a kind, I've never seen anyone or anything so beautiful. I've never felt this way about another person before Davis, I'm not letting her realise how much of a step down she's taking by seeing me, so I'll just have to blind her common sense with bad jokes and flights."

"She's the one eh?" Davis said rolling his eyes. "Every yank or Canadian that comes over here falls for a English rose, but the garden isn't always in bloom y'know, nothing wrong with a passing fancy."

"No, this isn't like that. I can't stop thinking about her. It's driving me nuts!" Jack replied firmly. "It' only been a few days but it's like I've known her for years."

"You'll say that about the next girl you meet with a pronounced accent and a sweet smile I assure you." Davis grinned.

"There's no chance of that. I'm not letting her slip through my fingers." He said softly.

"Well, if you say so…" Davis took an inhale of fresh country air and turned back towards the hanger. "I best get on before the mess opens for breakfast. Come see me at noon and I'll see what I can arrange for you."

Jack nodded with a small grin. "I owe you one." He added before turning on his own heel to face the opposite direction. Jack squinted his yes as he walked away, leaving Davis to carry out his morning duties. His eyes focused in on the small building in front of him, growing closer and closer with each step.

He marched towards it with determination, reading the words 'Commanding Officer' in white writing standing out against the black sign mounted on the door. As Jack got closer he raised his right fist to tap against the door, waiting patiently for a response from the other side.

"Who is it?" A deep voice snapped in irritation.

Jack rolled his eyes behind the cover of the door and gritted his teeth. "Wing Commander Wayne, it's Pilot Officer Napier."

"Napier, come in." He replied, more firmly than before.

Jack steadied the peak cap which sat proudly on top of his head and reached out to grab the door handle. Already predicting the thrashing he was about to receive from his Commanding Officer, Jack still remained determined to escape quickly with full permission to take the Tiger Moth up and give Harleen an experience of a lifetime.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

Jack opened the door, bracing himself for the inevitable reprimand he was about to receive from the Wing Commander. He pushed the door open, letting it fall back against the frame as he stepped forward. Without hesitation, Jack braced his body into attention and raised his right hand into the perfectly timed salute.

Wing Commander Wayne frowned when he saw Napier pay him complements, usually he would of returned the salute, but not this time, he was too busy studying the purple bruise under his right eye to bother.

Their uniform was identical, apart from the lavish rank slides the Wing Co wore in comparison to Jack's. Wayne also neglected to wear his jacket, instead it was slung over the chair he was seated on by his desk. The office was small, grey metal filing cabinets were stacked to one side and only a desk in front of him filled the space, not leaving much room for an escape if Jack's negotiations turned sour.

"Sit down Napier." Wing Commander Wayne demanded, gesturing at the old chair which was positioned opposite to where he sat. Jack simply nodded, reaching out and dragging it back to take a seat. "How are you finding England so far?" Wayne asked, not really interested in the reply.

Jack smiled, his grin stretching out and creasing the bruise under his eye. "Wonderful, there are some very beautiful sights here." He added, not speaking strictly about the village.

Wayne tensed his jaw and narrowed his eyes. "You've been a bit busy it seems, your absence on base hasn't gone unnoticed Napier. You've got 2 new pilots under your wing and you've been off seeing the sights?"

Jack took a deep breath and returned the Wing Commanders intense stare. "With all due respect Sir, I took on Flight Lieutenant Richards' students as a favour, he wasn't teaching them a jot and if I hadn't of stepped in...they'd still be learning how to tie shoe laces."

"Richards has other responsibilities that I've assigned him. He's taken a keen interest in outside resources, soon with his help, we'll be receiving an influx of local produce at half the price it would cost to import from back home."

"So he's managed to completely disregard the rationing system and bring us a tonne of food? Doesn't that ring off alarm bells Sir?" Jack replied with a snap to his voice.

"Watch your tone Napier." Wayne warned, raising his hand to point a from index finger to his direction. "You're not doing yourself any favours here. You still haven't explained what you've been doing in the village which is more important than your job."

"I've been getting to know the locals." He shrugged, tasting the bitter aftertaste of his cigarette at the back of his tongue. "We've stormed in here without so much as a word. I wanted to get to know her - them, I want to get to know them and build a united front, Sir." Jack replied, hoping that his slip up went by unnoticed.

"We've got the dance to do all that this coming Friday. You can't go off on your own. This isn't a vacation Napier, this is a war. You volunteered to do a job, I bent the rules to get a group of us over here. Do what you came here to do, or go back home Napier, there are plenty more men to take your place, you are not irreplaceable." Wayne snapped. "And for your complete disregard for the rules, you're off Spits until further notice."

"Sir!" Jack yelled, jumping to his feet. "That's completely out of order, how am I supposed to train low level flying to the new boys without my aircraft. You're setting us back hours of flying progress."

Wayne stood to his feet calmly, but his facial expression was hard, cold and completely unforgiving. "You'll do as you're damn well told, or the next Dakota going back to the states will have you on board. Do you understand me Napier?"

Jack said nothing, he just held his glare, staring back at Wayne, challenging him silently through his lack of words.

"Take the Tigers for training, it's what they're supposed to be used for anyway. Get the boys through their basic exercises by the end of the week Napier, we go fully operational on Saturday - I don't want our first scramble to be a complete bloodbath. Get them trained and get it done right." The Wing Commander added, his sharp tone never changing.

Jack tensed his jaw, some less than respectful words sitting on the edge of his tongue, but as he stood with his chest heaving with built up frustration, he reaslied that Wing Commander Wayne had played straight into his hands.

"Fine, but the Tiger isn't a replica of the Spit, they'll need to get more hours on them before Saturday. Perhaps instead of punishing them and putting their lives at risk just because you've taken a dislike to me Sir, you should put duty before personal feelings." Jack said, his posture straightening after every word. "I'll take the Tiger out at 12:00 hours. I won't mess with the training schedule and I need to refresh my memory on how she handles, if you permit of course?"

The Wing Commander drew his lips into a tight line. If it wasn't for the fact that Napier was his best pilot, he probably would of personally packed his bags that instant and sent him across the Atlantic immediately, but luckily for Jack, he was the squadrons ace.

"Permitted." Wayne growled, trying to remain as professional as he could. Jack smirked before taking a step back to walk away, but before he could, the Wing Commander cleared his throat. "You're on curfew too Napier. Be in your bunk at 21:00 every night for the rest of this week or it's an official warning. Don't continue to test me - you won't enjoy the outcome."

"Sir." Jack nodded in acknowledgement. He ended his jaw as he stood once more to attention and raised his hand in a reluctant salute. Not waiting for Wayne to return compliments, he left the hut immediately, a sting of spiteful words hanging loosely on the tip of his tongue. Although the late night Pub visits might be put on hold for a few nights, he had full permission to take the Tiger without suspicion and to him, it was definitely worth the sacrifice.

Jack strolled of towards the hanger, his frown turning more into a grin when he realised Harleen would be waking now, the sun was now fully cast up in the sky and the first thing she would see when she opened her eyes would be his jacket. He hoped she'd return it, not because it was his possession, but because if she did, it would smell like her and he'd have something that he could keep when they were apart.

…

"Mmmm…" Harleen moaned, twisting herself up in the soft bed covers as she smacked her lips together. Like the night before and the night before that, she'd dreamed of Jack. His charming smile and deep blue eyes haunted and blessed her. It was as though he'd bewitched her. She was under a blissful enchantment, which seemed to have no end.

As her eyes fluttered open, she recalled last night's events, the smell of him and the feel of his warm lips on hers, sent a delicious shiver down her spine. Harleen stretched her right hand out to feel across her bed, humming at the memory of his body pushing hers back into the mattress, taking her mouth and claiming her oxygen so that she was left with none. She never knew a kiss could make you feel as much as she had last night. He made her chest tighten and her mind go numb. Even just a small brush of his fingertips drove her wild. She could never imagine another soul making her feel such things. She hoped he felt the same, god did she hope, because if he did...maybe this was it, maybe he was she needed and all she would ever need.

Harleen's heart stopped when she felt an unfamiliar texture come into contact with her palm, and when she opened her eyes fully, she saw the distinctive dark navy jacket Jack had ripped off his defined shoulders the night just gone. She grabbed hold of it in her hand and dragged it near, the smell of his cologne and stale cigarettes was something she'd already begun to miss, although she'd only just been in his company a few hours ago.

She suddenly sit upright, remembering the day they'd planned together, and the crate she was supposed to collected from the Pub beforehand. Harleen sprung to her feet, pulling the covers off her bed in the process. She dashed out of her bedroom door, paying no mind to her parents who were still asleep and her dogs which produced soft whimpers outside the back door, begging to be let in and reunited with her but Harleen couldn't think about that now, all she could think about was the seeing him again.

She searched frantically around her room, looking for something nice to wear, so she could impress him, but if was sticking true to his word about taking her flying, she had limited options. Her eyes wandered over towards his jacket, still laying across her bed, an idea instantly sprung to mind, and with a grin playing across her lips, Harleen snatched it up in her right hand and started to get ready for an experience of a lifetime with the dashing American from across the pond.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

Harleen couldn't wipe the bright grin off her face as she slipped out of the pub with the gift Jack had given her last night in hand. She'd managed to escape her house without alerting her parents and the dogs seemed satisfied with her departure after giving them a hearty bowl of dog food.

Mrs Gilbert gave her a stern look in regards to her outfit choice and the 'birds and the bees' talk before she left the pub, telling her not to put all her eggs in one basket and fall of this American that had a keen eye on her, but naturally Harleen didn't listen, all she could focus on was the date that Jack had planned and the adventures they were going to experience together.

With the crate in hand, Harleen strolled through the village making her way to their meeting point. She wondered on her journey how quickly things had changed, only a week ago she was being scolded by Pam for not taking interest in the men that came her way, and now here she was, making her way to meet the man who'd taken her first kiss so unforgettable and treated her like the woman she was instead of the girl everyone made her out to be.

After walking through the village, Harleen switched to the dirt track which led to the RAF station and the lake behind it. The sun pebbled down on her through the treetops, casting shadows across her body. Harleen closed her eyes for a moment, inhaling the scent of the fresh country air as it tickled her ears and threatened to disturb her styled hair.

She was soon plucked out of her blissful moment when she heard a voice in the distance calling her name. Harleen stopped in her tracks suddenly and opened her eyes to scruffy looking redhead, bouncing her way towards her.

"Harley! Harley!" She called, waving her hand in the air to attract Harleen's attention.

"Pam?" She replied, cocking her head to one side to focus in on her friend. When Pam was close enough, Harleen sighed in disapproval at her appearance. Her rich red hair was loose around her shoulders, the curls she'd worn the night before had dropped out and hung with exhaustion around her neck. She held her kitten heels in her right hand and padded across the dirt track in her ripped stockings. Her dress which still clung to every curve bared deep creases, making her overall appearance something that would be subject to village gossip if she were caught making her way home this morning.

"Where have you been Pam? I was worried sick last night!" Harleen frowned with Pam now standing in front of her with smeared makeup and a tired look in her eye. Harleen was met with silence and a small smile appearing on the redhead's face before the realisation of what she'd been up to sunk into Harleen's mind. "Oh Pam, you didn't...not with Mark Richards, please say you didn't."

Pam shrugged, still wearing a smile. "Oh don't look at me like that, I couldn't resist. He's not like any man I've ever met before Harley."

"That's what I'm worried about Pam. You've know him less than a day and you spent the night with him? How do you know it wasn't just a one night thing?" Harleen asked.

"Because he wants to see me again, he wants to take me back with him when the war's over." Pam replied firmly. "Why can't you just be happy for me? I've met someone who adores me for me."

"I don't want to row with you Pam, I'm just worried. You don't know him from Adam." Harleen explained.

"You don't know...oh...what's his name? Napier? You've only known him a short while but I'm not lecturing you. He'll break your heart but that's what first love's do, you'll learn and then you'll meet the perfect man like I have." Pam said, nodding gently at her.

"Jack isn't like that. Stop changing the subject." Harleen snapped. She debated for a moment if she should mention the advances he'd made on her, or even the fact that he was out last night while she was obviously tucked away in his billet, doing something illegal with the men she and Jack had stumbled upon last night, but before she had the chance, Pam interrupted.

"Look, I need to get going before my parents realise I'm not in my room." She sighed. "You're my best friend Harley, and I don't want us to fall out over something this silly. Come by for tea before work tonight and we can talk about flowers, makeup and maybe I can show you how to dress for your figure." She added, frowning at her choice of clothes.

Harleen rolled her eyes. "Alright, but I'm not your rag doll, I can't stay long."

"Okay! I've got to dash, but I'll see you soon!" Pam smiled, gently giving her a hug despite the crate that Harleen held awkwardly in her hand. Pam skipped off without another word, no curiosity spoken about where Harleen was going with a bundle full of food that neither of them had seem before the war.

"It'll end in tears…" Harleen mumbled, before continuing her journey towards the lake. When she reached the spot where they met the last time, her stomach started tingling, as if there was something stuck inside, fluttering and desperate to get out. She'd noticed it faintly since Jack arrived but now it was becoming more and more apparent as time went on in his company.

The lake was only a stone's throw away as she hurried down the track, hoping to reach their meeting point without being interrupted again. Harleen was just about to turn at the oak tree when she heard something rumble overhead, the raw sound of an engine approaching. Harleen knew straight off that this was no fighter aircraft or heavy bomber making it's journey across the clouds, but instead something light. She stopped in her tracks to raise her eyes to the sky, and when she did, a flash of yellow came into view.

The breath was stolen from her lungs when the double winged aircraft ripped across the treetops, the bright yellow making it near impossible to miss. Harleen squinted her eyes, making out the RAF insignia on either underside of the biplanes wings.

"Jack…" She whispered, knowing full well who was in control of such a magnificent machine, but as soon as it came in view, it had disappeared again. Harleen now stared at the blank blue sky above her, her heart hammering against her chest almost dangerously. Without another thought about it, Harleen picked up her pace and hurried over towards the lake, following the direction of the de Havilland Tiger Moth.

Weaving through the trees which kept the large open field ahead concealed, Harleen grew more and more anxious with each step. The fallen leaves crunched under her tentative steps, somehow adding to the feeling of excitement which was building up rapidly inside her. The sound of an engine spitting came into focus as the sight of the same yellow biplane could be seen from the gaps in the trees, along with a figure dressed in dark blue leaning against the fuselage.

Harleen slowly emerged from the trees, holding on tightly to the little crate full of food and trying so desperately to stop herself from swooning when she saw Jack up ahead. The engine of the Tiger Moth was still live, causing the propeller to cut through the air and cast patterns of power across the lush green grass. Jack stood there, staring over at her with his body relaxed against the half yellow, half camouflage coloured fuselage. His arms were crossed, causing the sleeved of his brown leather sheepskin flying jacket to gather around his elbows. His signature smirk was plastered across his face, accentuating the bruise still worn by his right eye, which in Harleen's opinion only added to his dangerous charm.

His slick back hair danced against the force of the propeller, tickling his forehead as his smokey blue eyes ran up and down the length of her own body. Harleen noticed his intense gaze, and as a result raised her right hand to weakly wave at him. Jack didn't respond, he only pushed his hard toned, but lean body off the aircraft and made his way over towards her. Harleen felt herself shrinking into the ground as his steps became quick and determined and before she could even open her mouth up to properly greet him or even take another breath, he was suddenly in front of her. He paused for a second, running his eyes over her beautiful features and the letter box red lipstick which she wore on her lips before he crashed his mouth onto her hers.

Harleen gasped at his sudden urgency, but didn't once complain when his tongue slipped past her lips and into her mouth, causing a string of breathless moans to escape her throat. Jack ripped the crate from her hands, the only object keeping him from crushing her small frame against this. He cast it to the floor carefully, never once leaving her lips. Harleen smile into his mouth when she felt his strong arms claims her waist and push her body into his with a force full of passion. In return, Harleen placed both her hands on his shoulders, feeling the fleece from his jacket in between her fingers, before sliding them up and kissing tightly into his deliciously thick, brown hair.

"Mmm…" Harleen moaned before reluctantly pulling away from his heated kiss. "What was that for?" She asked, brushing her nose against his.

Jack smiled, noticing how her perfectly red lips had smudged, and it was all because of him. He raised his right thumb and placed against the corner of her mouth, rubbing away the lipstick mark. "You look so breathtaking dressed up like that." He whispered, taking in her appearance once again.

Harleen wore a light blue shirt, mimicking his own Wedgwood blue air force issued one, which the collar of could be seen peeking up by his hard Adam's apple, right underneath his flying jacket. She had the shirt tucked in and paired with a set of grey tinted slacks, which hugged her hips so tightly that Jack couldn't help but admire the curves that she possessed, his fingers itching to grab them the more he stared.

Topped off with the jacket he'd left the night before and her hair bundled up into a horizontal victory roll at the nape of her neck, she looked a vision, like his brain and conjured her up just for him and no one else.

"No tie?" Jack chuckled noticing the absence of a black Windsor knot, the only piece of clothing she'd neglected to wear.

"I didn't want to upstage you." Harleen giggled, moving her hands down to tease his collar.

"You've already done that toots." He smirked. "I was going to take you flying...but dressed like that? I think I need a closer inspection."

Harleen rolled her eyes with a smile, pushing him back lightly. "Oh no you don't Pilot Officer Napier, I was promised a flight, was I not?"

A heavy breath escaped Jack lips when she used his rank and surname, along with the firm words that followed, every single fiber in his being was fighting against the urge to push her against the tree they were stood by and take her mouth so hotly that she'd forget her own name and only know his as a prayer.

He was abruptly pulled from his sinful thoughts when Harleen punched him playfully in the arm with a giggle. "Come on flying ace, show me what you're made of."

"Oh, I'll show you." He growled, his eyes narrowing in on hers with danger and excitement mixed into one. Jack charged towards her and even before she could protest, he grabbed her by the waist and slung her over his shoulder as if she weighed less and air and carried her over towards the glorious flying machine that he was about to whisk her up and away in for an unforgettable adventure.


	28. Chapter 28

_Hello everyone! I know I've been absent for while and for that I'm extremely sorry. My life has become hectic and unfortunately sitting down with a cup of coffee with my laptop open typing away has become impossible. However, I do have this chapter for you. I can't say when the next one will be, but I will try my absolute bloody best to get another one out as soon as I can! You've all been so kind and patient with me and I'm overwhelmed by the love I've received. I hope you enjoy this chapter and I apologise in advance, as you know I'm a little rusty._

 _Much love,_

 _\- M_

 **Chapter 28**

"Put me down!" Harleen squealed as Jack held her waist tightly and rushed her over towards the biplane waiting to whisk them off into the crystal blue sky.

"Can't." Jack replied, feeling her hands fist the back of his jacket so she didn't fall. "If I let you go, you might run away from me."

"Jack! I'm going to fall!" Harleen cried, clutching onto him with a firmer grip than before.

Jack only laughed in response, curling his arms even further around her as he ran. "Stop wriggling, I've got you." When Jack reached the aircraft, he stopped and gently lowered Harleen to the ground. "There, no harm done. Don't run away or I'll have to chase you." He warned.

Harleen smiled up at him as she fixed her now messed up hair. "You could try…"

"Oh Harleen, you really shouldn't be challenging a man whose hands you're about to put your life in." Jack smirked, his voice taking a more darker and playful tone. He reached over to the rear seat of the aircraft and pulled out a dark leather flying helmet, complete with an in built headset and thick goggles to keep out the harsh wind inside the open cockpit. "Are you ready?"

Harleen bit her lip in thought. This was going to be the most reckless and dangerous thing she'd ever done, so why was her body vibrating in the excitement of it all? Jack held out the headset towards her gently. "I won't make you do this, but I promise you'll enjoy every moment of it. I only have a few talents, and this is one I'd like to show you…"

"A few talents? What are the others?" Harleen asked, reaching out to test the leather headset between her fingers. To her surprise it was soft. The worn fabric glided across her fingers tips, making it almost impossible for her to decline his offer.

"You'll discover them soon enough, don't worry toots." Jack replied, throwing her a slow wink to accompany his words. She blushed at the suggestion he was making, her mind began to wonder what other gifts he possessed as well as flying. "Well? What are you waiting for?" Jack added, watching the pink appear on her cheeks.

Harleen's eyes shot to his, hoping that his talents did not extend to mind reading. "Err..nothing." She stuttered, but before she could conjure another word, Jack had closed the gap between them both and plucked the leather helmet from her delicate hands.

"Here, let me." He offered, gently placing the headset on top of her head. Jack took a step back and smiled at the sight of her, the helmet was miles to big, swallowing up her hair without threatening to disturb the style she'd so carefully managed.

"Does it suit me?" Harleen asked with a light giggle following her voice.

"Oh," Jack grinned. "more than you know." He ran his hungry eyes across her as she stood, battling the wind current the live propeller created as it rippled through her clothes and tickled her rosy cheeks. "C'mon, we don't have long." Jack suddenly declared, as if he were trying to distract his mind from some sinful thought.

Harleen smiled nervously, this was the most reckless and daring thing she'd ever done and now her life was in the hands of a man she'd only just met. As Jack turned to open the side latch on the front seat, Harleen quickly snapped her right hand out and took a hold of his arm.

"I'm scared." She openly confessed as he turned on his heel to face her.

Jack rolled his eyes playfully and pulled his lips into a gentle smile. "You should be, I'm in control." He joked.

Frowning, Harleen withdrew her hand and formed a tight put upon her red painted lips.

"Ah, C'mon toots, you'll love it!" He winked before taking her hand roughly and pulling her towards him. "Now you sit up top, and I'll be right behind you." Jack explained, nodding at the seat ahead.

"What!?" Harleen cried, her eyes widening with fear.

"Pilot sits at the back, student at the front. I can see more that way. Don't worry it's dual control. Just keep you feet off the rudder pedals and don't touch the instrument panel or the joystick… well not unless I say so."

"You've got to be joking?" Harleen muttered under her breath, overwhelmed by the sudden reality of the situation she was about to put herself in.

"Up you go." Jack smiled, moving to the side and placing his hands firmly on her waist. "Walk up the side of the wing, but don't stray too far from the fuselage, she's only made of canvas."

"Now you tell me." Harleen said, glaring at him. Jack only giggled, gently guiding her up the starboard side of the aircraft.

"Now, place your left foot on the seat, followed by your right." Jack instructed. "Hold on to the side and gently lower yourself down."

Harleen followed his instructions closely, frightened of damaging the aircraft as she mimicked the same movements as you would lowering yourself into a hot bath. Once she was settled inside the open cockpit, she looked over at Jack as he leant across her to tend to the 4-way seat harness which would secure her into the aircraft. "Now don't overreact, but if we need to bail out in an emergency, twist this central button to release all 4 straps. But she may be made of canvas but she is first and foremost a glider, if anything happens, I'm confident we will land safely okay?"

"I'm scared out of my mind Jack, but I trust you." Harleen replied, her eyes softly landing on his as he grinned in return, raising his right hand to sweep away a stubborn strand of rich brown hair.

"I'm going to connect the communicator now so we can talk while in flight. Don't twist or pull it away from the instrument panel." He ordered lightly. Harleen could see his demeanor change as he talked to her, his voice became more firm and bold, and for some reason Harleen found it extremely exciting.

Jack gave her a brief kiss on the cheek before withdrawing and taking his place in the rear seat behind. He didn't bother with the nonsense of pre-flight checks, he only tested the instruments and full movement of the joystick. With the chocks previously removed, Jack made himself more comfortable before leaning out both on his port and starboard side to check if the ground was clear for takeoff.

Harleen's breath increased as her eyes took in the confusion of the panel facing her. She couldn't see out of the top of the aircraft, the only vision she had was limited whilst they were still on the ground. Jack noticed her movements in the seat ahead, trying to stretch her head above the nose of the aircraft for a better view, he let out a short laugh at the sight. "It's no good toots, she's made for side view only. You'll be surprised about how much you can actually see once we're airborne." Jack said, his voice cracking over the radio and straight into her head set.

She giggled at the strangeness of his voice, becoming distorted by the fizz of the communicator. "What are these gauges for?" Harleen asked back, curious about the little flying machine she was now seated in.

"You'll have a proper lesson on your next flight, this one is just for pleasure." He said, his voice carrying a playful tone.

Harleen opened her mouth to quip back a reply but before she could, Jack's voice cut through over the headset. "Right, lets get her off the ground and into the sky." He delivered just as he set the aircraft of into a slow movement ahead. The sound of the propellers were deafening, and they were rotating so fast that you couldn't identify the individual blades. As the undercarriage of the aircraft carried them both forwards, the speed increased. Harleen turned her head to the right, looking across the starboard wing. The elegant grass blades which she knew all too well looked unfamiliar now as they blurred into one green image as they raced across the field.

The principles of flight took over as Jack kept firm control onto the Tiger Moth, the wings lifted, elevating the entire aircraft gently up into the arms of the sky.

A short gasp left Harleen's lips as the ground beneath her become a distant image below, the air above surrounded her, rushing past her face and stealing her breath away. The patch work fields of the British countryside were astonishing as the burning sun glided through the clouds and cast dappled patterns across them. But Harleen was soon knocked out of her trance when the rumble and unsteadiness of the turbulence they were striking though sent a weightless feeling through her stomach.

"Jack!" She cried, clasping onto both sides of the cockpit.

"Calm down, it's just turbulence. Hold on and I'll pull her up." Jack said, his strong voice projecting through the radio. He grasped the joystick tightly in his leather clad hands and pitched the aircraft up, knowing Harleen back in her seat. They climbed through clouds, the altimeter on the instrument panel increasing just as fast. "Better?" Jack asked.

Harleen nodded. "Jack, this is...I don't have the words."

"You definitely won't in a minutes toots…" Jack said mischievously. "Hold on tight!" He shouted over the mic before taking the controls and banking it directly to port side, turning the Tiger Moth completely to the left. Harleen pinched her eyes shut and let out a short scream, making a vow to murder Jack with her bare hands once they landed, but Jack had a lot more planned before that moment would come...


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

After pulling back from the sharp left turn, Jack set the aircraft on a steady path. "How're ya' doing up there toots?" He asked with a slight grin.

Harleen didn't answer, her hands were gripped so tightly to the edge of the cockpit that her mind couldn't register his words.

"Toots? You okay?" Jack asked, hoping that he'd get an answer this time.

The radio crackled like crinkled paper before her soft voice came through the system. "You're so dead when we land." She said, causing Jack to chuckle uncontrollably in response.

"Yeah?" He replied, his face splitting into a jaw breaking grin. Harleen only nodded in reply, her hands still holding onto dear life on the side of the open cockpit. "Ah, don't go quite on me now...I was enjoying the threats." He joked. "I promise to keep her steady from now on."

"Promise?" Harleen repeated, Jack to almost see her eyebrows knitted together as she spoke.

"I swear it." Jack answered almost instantly. "Now I'm going to bank her slightly and when I do, I want you to look down. You'll see the perfect view of your village below us." And with those words he followed suit. Bringing the aircraft gently to the right, he dipped the wing, exposing the ground beneath them. Harleen braced herself for the turn but soon relaxed when she saw the tiny collection of houses below. It was as though she were looking upon the most exquisite model village, the only difference was the people moved around the board, buzzing on their bicycles and dashing to the post office before it closed for lunch. Harleen was speechless, the crooked buildings were so beautiful and full of character as they stood proudly on top of the cobblestone roads.

"Oh my gosh, that's my house!" Harleen squealed, pointing to the familiar looking cottage, she could almost make out the distant image of her mother pottering around the garden trying to chase the dogs away from the blooming flower beds.

"The pub's just there too." Jack added, keeping the Tiger Moth at a steady tilt as they circled the village.

Harleen continued to point as Jack guided the biplane through the clouds. Although he was enjoying the flight, there was a small part of him that wanted to land. It was almost becoming too unbearable to be so near to Harleen but not being able to touch her. He relished in the little glimpses he got when she turned her head back to glance at him every now and then. Her cheeks were rosy red, showing evidence of just how harsh the wind could be when flying against the elements. But that didn't worry her at all, her eyes were bright blue and full of wonder as she cast them across the land below.

"We'll have to land soon toots, they'll be expecting me back at base." He explained, gently turning the aircraft away and back to the field to land.

"Already? But we've barely been in the air 5 minutes." Harleen frowned.

"We've been up for 20. I want some time with you before I head back for the afternoon." Jack said with a smirk. He swung the aircraft round into a smooth line up for the perfect landing. Checking that above and below were clear, Jack dropped the aircraft in altitude and slowed the Tiger Moth's speed using all the skill and experience from flying that he'd accumulated over the years.

The grass below became closer and closer as Harleen held her breath, thrilled by the anticipation of the undercarriage touching the ground which she'd been so far away from. Her stomach dropped when the wheels supporting the aircraft hit the ground giving a slight bump to the ride. Gaining control, Jack brought the biplane down to a steady speed, they rolled across the grass gently, slowing graduating to a definite stop. Wasting no time, Jack switched off the engine, bringing the propellers to a stuttering halt. He unclipped his harness rapidly and leapt out of the cockpit.

He scrambled up the right side of the wing to reach Harleen and when he did, his smile stretched a thousand yards. She gazed up at him with her big blue eyes, wild with adrenaline. She almost shook in her seat as Jack leant across her to undo her safety harness.

Jack moved in close, the clasp keeping Harleen securely in the cockpit was becoming stubborn. "Did you have fun?" He asked, his face so close to hers as he struggled with the belt.

"I did after you stopped showing off." Harleen replied, her eyes studying the profile of his face. It painful to have him so near but not touching him, and it wasn't until this exact moment that she realised how ruggedly handsome he was. Every detail of his face made her heart race, not to mention his strong jaw and the constant look of determination in his eyes.

"There." Jack smiled, pulling the straps away from her body. He flung them apart and reached his hand out for Harleen to take. Her hand immediately found his and within a matter of moments, she was being pulled out of the aircraft and down the starboard wing.

She almost felt like jelly when her two feet touched the ground beneath, and as she cast her eyes up to the sky she could hardly believe the adventure she'd just had. When Harleen turned her gaze back to Jack, the limbs holding her steady nearly faltered.

He pulled the rich leather flying hat from his head, letting the wind invade the neatly combed back style which suited him so well. He pinched his eyes shut and inhaled the fresh air deeply as his fingers tried to tame his unruly hair.

"Jack?" Harleen called, taking off her own headset and placing it back inside the cockpit.

"Hmm?" Jack groaned, stretching his arms out behind his back and opening his eyes to glance at the now blushing blonde.

"Can I have a kiss please?" She asked, almost embarrassed that those words had just flown from her mouth.

Jack dropped his arms and turned his lips up into a smile. "Can you have a kiss? Please?" He mocked, his throat rumbling into laughter.

"Oh Jack, don't tease." Harleen pouted.

"I'd never." Jack smirked. "C'mere then." He said, reaching out his arms to invite her into his embrace. Without hesitation, Harleen hurried over towards him. As soon as she was within reach, Jack caught Harleen around the waist with his arms and swung her round into his chest, capturing her ruby lips with a desire that would surely never fade.

He kissed her so fervently that the world around them both seemed to dissolve. With a soft moan, Harleen pulled away reluctantly. "I don't want you to go back, can't we just fly away somewhere and never return?"

"Oh Harley, you don't know how tempting that sounds." Jack murmured, placing his lips gently onto the corner of her mouth. "One day we will, when this war is over."

"If it ever ends.." She replied, placing her hands on his shoulders.

"It will, but in the meantime, we better eat this food before I have to go back." Jack said, nodding at the crate Harleen had carried over earlier. He withdrew his arms from her waist and took her hand in his own before leading her over to a low hanging tree, providing the perfect shade from the sunlight. Picking up the crate on the way over, Jack pulled Harleen down to the soft grass.

"Although I'm still half tempted to kill you, I am grateful to you for taking me up Jack." Harleen sighed, leaning back against his shoulder.

"I'm glad you had fun Toots, I told you you would." Jack laughed, placing his left arm across the back of her shoulder her to pull her into his side more comfortably.

"I bet you take all the girls flying, don't you?" Harleen jokes, leaning forward to swipe a fresh orange from the crate.

Jack quickly shot forward and grabbed Harleen's wrist before she could settle back down. She snapped her head round to meet his concerned eyes.

"Believe me when I say you're the first girl Harley, the first girl that's ever turned my head." Jack said firmly, gripping hard at her wrist. "You'll be the last too."

"How do you know that?" She asked.

"Because there can't be anyone on this earth I would want more." He explained, taking his hand from her wrist and placing gently in the side of her face. He brushed his thumb across her perfect skin, feeling the heat rise up to create the sweetest blush against her cheek.

"You're one smooth talker Mr Napier." Harleen giggled.

"Well it's get smoother Toots…" Jack teased, tilting his head to the side to catch her attention, which resulted in a strand of unruly hair to fall forward and curl on his brow. "There's a dance happening this Friday at the village hall, do you maybe wanna go with me?"

"Dance?" Harleen asked, pulling back in surprise. "You're inviting me to a dance?"

"I'm asking you to be my date, we err...don't have to much dancing." He smirked, glancing down to her plump full lips.

"I don't have anything to wear Jack." She replied, trying to play hard to get.

"Even better." Jack chuckled.

Harleen gasped at his suggestion and slapped him playfully on the arm. "Jack!"

"Sorry, I couldn't resist." He laughed. "You'd look beautiful in anything Harley. So will you come to the dance with me?"

"I would love to Jack." Harleen replied, taking Jack completely by surprise and placing a firm kiss upon his waiting lips.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

"Harley, I gotta go." Jack whispered, gently nudging the drowsy blonde which had now wrapped herself around his arm, sleeping off the excitement and oranges she'd filled herself with.

"Why?" She asked, clutching onto him.

Jack chuckled at her reply and rolled his eyes. "You know why. C'mon toots or you'll get me into trouble with the C.O."

"Ah, but you like trouble." Harleen smiled, still with her eyes closed.

"Only where you're concerned." Jack added with a smirk. He quickly found his opportunity as Harleen yawned to make a quick escape from her addictive company.

Pouting in protest, Harleen stood up with him. "When will I see you next?" She asked, stepping in front of him to correct his Windsor knot tie and dust down his shoulders.

"The dance." He replied, with a tone of disappointment. "I've got to stay on base for a while, the Wing Commanders on my ass and I've got to get the new guys up to scratch."

"I suppose I can wait that long, only a few days. I will miss you though." Harleen admitted with a soft voice.

Jack smiled and quickly reached into his trouser pocket. "Look, I'm not sure if you're interested but I managed to find a spare photo they took of me when I got my wings, do you want it?" He asked, producing a small black and white photograph of himself dressed smartly in his uniform and displaying that grin Harleen was so fond of.

"Thank you." She beamed, taking the picture from his hand and dusting her fingertips over it gently. "But I don't have one to give you in return, I'm not very good at sitting for photographs." Harleen confessed, looking up at him.

"You're a beautiful woman Harley, get one done and give it to me on Friday night." He ordered. "I want to be able to look at you always."

Harleen blushed profusely at his comment. "Okay, I promise I will."

"Good." Jack grinned. Glancing at her lips, he moved in for a slow, lingering kiss. The feel of her soft lips moving against his own caused a deep rumble to rise from his throat and his hands to quickly surround her tiny waist and full hips.

"I really have to go." He muttered between kisses.

"Go then." Harleen said, sliding her delicate fingers through his rich brown hair.

"I'm going." Jack declared weakly as he continued to kiss her.

After filling all their senses with passion and another feeling they were yet to understand, Harleen pushed Jack back by his shoulders reluctantly.

"Go before I take you hostage." She giggled, wiping her smudged lipstick away from his chin.

"Yes Ma'am." Jack winked. He pecked her firmly on the cheek and turned his back, making his way towards the magnificent Tiger Moth. "I'll see you at the dance!" Jack said, turning on his heel to face her but continuing to walk backwards as he did. "Don't forget that photo either!"

"I won't!" She shouted back, raising her right hand to give him a slight wave. She watched in awe as he swept back his hair, placing the flying helmet on and jumping into the backseat of the biplane. He fired up the engine, causing the propeller to spit as it settled into a steady rhythm. Harleen's heart pounded as the winged beast crawled away from her.

Jack raised his own hand to return her farewell and then off he went, racing across the length of the field before the air took over and carried him away from her.

…

Jack made the flight back to base quite swiftly and after obtaining permission to land from Air Traffic Control, he landed without bother, but as soon as the wheels of the aircraft hit the ground, Jack spotted a rather furious looking Wing Commander standing with his arms folded and glaring at him as he pulled the Biplane into a safe spot.

"Napier!" Wing Commander Wayne bellowed across the airfield.

"Sir?" Jack replied, quickly ditching the aircraft into a secure spot and discarding his flying helmet. He briskly made his way over towards the C.O and stood sharply for a brief salute.

"You were meant to be back 30 minutes ago. The new recruits have been waiting in the briefing room for the entire time. That's 30 minutes of training wasted and 30 minutes of your absence!" Wayne barked.

"With all due respect Sir, you did give me permission to take the Tiger up." Jack said, standing his ground firmly. "I chucked her about a bit and did some touch landings over the area. My navigation skills aren't what they used to be and I may have taken her further out than originally planned."

"I don't have time for this Napier. Squadron Leader Barrett has taken the introductory brief, you better join him now before you give us Americans a bad name." He continued.

"Understood Sir." Jack agreed reluctantly. Without giving the Wing Commander anymore opportunities to rile him up, Jack saluted, excusing himself and quickly made tracks towards the briefing room.

Jack dreaded the company of Squadron Leader Barrett, he wasn't a cruel man, just one that was hard to understand. His strong Scottish accent had Jack in a dizzy spin of confusion every time he spoke. Jack would often have to ask Barrett to repeat himself, much to the amusement of the new recruits. Most of the men called him the 'Ringmaster' All due to the fact that on missions, he was the one in control of the squadron while they were airborne. He was indeed the leader of their flying circus.

Raising his fist to the briefing room door, Jack could already hear the broad accent pierce through the walls. Waiting a polite few moments before entering, Jack stepped through the door. The room full of young pilots all fell into silence as Jack came into view.

"Ah, Pilot Officer Napier, nice of you to finally turn up." Barrett said, his voiced laced in sarcasm.

"Apologies Squadron Leader, won't happen again." Jack replied, not wanting to submit his excuses to the Scotsman.

"Aye, you better not son." He replied. "I was just going over what the sprogs had learnt in basic. They're all at the same level, just need more hours on Spits. I suggest we split the group into two. You go through the theory and I'll take the wee nippers up for some good ol' fashioned flying." Barrett instructed, raising a brow at Jack. "Then afterwards, we can have a wee chat."

"Sounds perfect to me Sir." Jack agreed, the idea not sounding 'perfect' at all.

"Grand. Right, A flight, get your parachutes and meet me by my Spit in 5 minutes. B flight, you're with Pilot Officer Napier. Don't piss about or I'll get you all of spud peeling duty quicker than you can say Luftwaffe. Understood?" Barrett asked.

"Yes Sir." The new recruits answered before the sound of chairs scraping against the floor and half of the new pilots fled from the room to get their parachutes. Before Barrett left, he turned to Jack. "Watch out for Peters over in the corner, he's a contradictory little shite at the best of times. If you get this done quickly, you can see Pilot Officer Dent before the spit-and-polish parade."

"Thank you Sir." Jack smiled, genuinely surprised at how friendly the Ringmaster was becoming over time.

With the room now half empty, Jack straightened his posture and turned his attention to the hand full of men seated in front of him. "Right boys, I'm not going to teach you how to suck eggs, you know the risk we take every time that bell rings for a scramble, and I'm not going to lie to you, it's damn right terrifying up there, I don't believe any man who says he's not afraid." Jack said. "They'll be days when you're physically sick of the thought of getting a shout from control that the enemy have crossed our airspace, and that's okay, you'll learn to deal with it. But there will also be days when your skin is itching to get up there and shoot those bastards down. Whatever happens, you're not alone, we're all in this together."

"Apart from you Yanks that is! You were late to the last war and you haven't even shown up to this one!" Peters piped up from the back of the briefing room.

Jack immediately paused and snapped eyes on the cocky newcomer. "I beg your fucking pardon?"

"You heard!" He replied in a smug tone.

Jack rolled his jaw slowly before making his way over toward the jumped up brat. He quickly grabbed the boy by his collar and pulled him up and slammed him against the wall. "You listen to me good kid, with a mouth like that you're gonna find yourself in hot water. Very hot water." Jack warned. "You've barley left diapers, you have no idea what's going on in this war, so keep your mouth shut and your eyes open." He growled. "Perhaps you'd like to skip over to the burns unit in the medical bay and tell Pilot Officer Dent what you've just told me huh? His body is covered in so many burns that they had to reconstruct his face, not certain if they managed to save his ears though, so he might be a bit hard of hearing. You'll have to speak up." Jack snapped as he threw the new recruit back down onto his seat and walked away, straightening his uniform as he returned to address the rest of the pilots. "Does anyone else have an opinion they want to share before we get started?"

"No Sir." They all replied, including Peters, who now physically shook in regret as Jack's darkened eyes never left his scared ones.

"Good, now let's begin…"


End file.
